


Please Don't Forget Me

by MalecTrash2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecTrash2017/pseuds/MalecTrash2017
Summary: Post 3A Magnus doesn't get back in time to stop the owl but they do get to say goodbye .Magnus still loses his magic but to warlock heartache (warlock curse)Jace is deruined and jailed.Six months later to the dateAlec is back but he's a powerful immortal angelClary comes back but she's different and not in a good way.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 35
Kudos: 69





	1. Please Don't Forget Me

"Please Don’t Forget Me"  
Chapter one.

Magnus knew that he was too late when he walked out from his father’s portal and could see his Alexander laying on the cold floor alone with his own arrow sticking out of his body and his arm laying on the ground at a strange angle.

"Mother did say that you would make a grand entrance" Alec said as he looked up at Magnus while he started to heal his arm for him.

"Well she is a very smart women, now just lay there and let me do my work while I heal your injuries." Alec let him because he was a fan of Magnus’s blue magic. He was going to miss these moments when it was just Magnus and his magic, healing all his injuries when he would come home from missions every night.

"Magnus stop wasting your beautiful magic, even you can’t heal this one, it's my heart this time. Please just hold me once more."

"Always my love." Magnus moved Alec very carefully into his arms, trying not to move the arrow too much so that Alec wouldn’t bleed any faster than he already was to begin with.

Both Alec and Magnus were not even trying to stop their tears from falling anymore he knew that it was pointless.

"Magnus I’m sorry that because of me you will lose your magic and immortally."

"It doesn’t matter anyway." Magnus said softly.

"It does Magnus, not only will you lose me but your magic and all for nothing, I mean he’s not even here to break the curse of her." with that said Alec started coughing up blood and they both knew it was nearly time.

"Mags could I see them? One last time please." As he used his hand to reach up to caress his lovers face one last time.

Mags slowly closed his eyes for a split second only to reopen them up to show his cat eyes for the last time because Magnus could feel that his magic was starting to disappear.

Alec’s coughing brought Magnus out of his thoughts very quickly, the blood was pouring out of his mouth now.

"Magnus promise me that you will forgive him, and look after my family. Please tell them that I love them all and Magnus I will always love you and you will always own my heart but please move on and find love again"

"Alexander I will always love you too.’’ Magnus leaned down towards Alec so that they could have one last kiss.


	2. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes his Alexander home to say goodbye .

Magnus felt his heart shatter into little small pieces and he let out a horrible sound which could be heard several streets away.

Jace was nearly at the top of the building when he felt and heard an explosion of some kind, running even faster to his queen to help her only to find the room completely gone with no around.

He heard a noise over near the edge which turned out being poor Simon.

"Where is she?" Jace asked. 

"I killed them all" Simon said softly, Jace fell to his knees and started coughing up all the black demon blood that had infected him all these weeks.

Just then they heard a loud sound coming from a different part of the building, they quickly msde their way towards the noise and with Simon being a vampire he got there in a few seconds.

Isabelle, Luke and Maryse were still downstairs working their way up, so it was going to be poor Simon that would be the first one to see where the sound had come from. 

Simon smelled the blood before he even saw who it was, and when he did his heart broke at the sight before him, Magnus was sitting on the cold ground with Alec’s dead body in his arms sobbing his heart out with a broken arrow laying in blood which was Alec’s no doubt.

Jace finally reached where the sound had come from only to be stopped by Simon who was standing in the way.

"What is it Simon, is it Clary?" Jace asked as he stepped around Simon and saw that it was his own brother. Jace went to walk towards Alec and Magnus, only to be thrown across the place towards a brick wall so fast and hard that he was knocked unconscious.

As he hit wall behind him, he was pinned to wall by dark red magic flowing from Magnus's fingertips.

"Simon could you.." Magnus trailed off unable to complete the sentence.

Simon understood what he implied and seconds later he appeared again with Luke, Isabelle and Maryse and put them down next to Alec so that they could have time alone.

"Magnus what happened here?" Both Isabelle and Maryse asked, Magnus couldn't look into their eyes just yet as he was feeling so guilty for not making back in time to stop this from happening to Alec.

"I’m so sorry that I failed you all, I couldn’t make back in time to break it and stop this from happening. He'd been having these dreams each night of this moment coming true as he could feel the evil pull of the curse on him winning over the good side." Magnus paused for a second before continuing speaking.

"All I ask is that we can have two days to say goodbye in our own home. I promise to have Alexander back to you on the third day, please Maryse?" Maryse couldn’t speak but she nodded to Magnus instead, as he went to move both Luke and Simon helped them both up so that he didn’t have to let go just yet.

Just as Magnus and Alec went to step into the portal Jace woke up and opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance to say anything, with a single flick of Magnus's wrist he had a broken Jace's arm and had arrow in his shoulder blade, Alec’s arrow. With that the portal closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry ...


	3. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mags take him home for the last time  
> chairmen meow cries too.

Magnus stepped through the portal into their bedroom and carefully placed his love down onto his side of the bed that he would sleep on for the last time.

The sheets even changed back to gold. Magnus went around to his side and climbed in and laid down while pulling Alec towards him and let the tears start to falling again, he didn't even noticed that chairmen meow had climbed up and was licking his face to wake him so that he would get up and feed him.

"Daddy had to go and leave us" was all Magnus could say before he completely broke down with chairmen meow next to him.

When Maryse and Isabelle arrived back at the institute they were welcomed by Robert and Max standing in front of the steps, and to the side of the front entrance stood many Shadowhunters, Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves and one Seelie.

"Maryse where is Jace and Alec?" Someone asked.

Maryse replied, "Magnus asked if he could have some alone time at their loft so that he say his goodbye in private, he will bring him back to us in three days for the service."

"As for Jace well he is being currently held to a wall by red magic. Steven could you take two men with you to this address and stand guard until the magic is released and take him to the cells please." Maryse continued.

"Mrs. Lightwood I am very sorry for your loss, he will be missed by all his co workers and I will miss our talks.'' Steven said before he walked passed Maryse.

"Thank you for your kind words.'' She said as Steven walked away.

"Maryse what in the hell has happened here?" Robert demanded.

''Not here Robert, let's go to the office.'' Maryse replied.

Isabelle walked over to Catarina tell her what had happened and to warn her of how Magnus is doing. 

After the conversation with Isabelle, she portals herself to Magnus's loft to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for reading it.


	4. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus dreams

''Who are you'' ''Well done'' ''More like medium rare'' ''I'm Magnus I don't think we've been formally introduced"

''Alec'' ''We should probably '' ''Right join the party'' '' What about love? Just tell me that your in love with Lydia and I will stop''

''Your confusing me'' ''You lose your breath every time they enter a room '' ''Your heart beats faster every time they walk by''

''Your skin tingles when you stand close enough to feel their breath'' ''I know you feel what I feel''

''You don't have any clue how I feel so back off'' '' What did I do'' ''Alec you amaze me''

''This is all new to me'' ''Your new to me too'' ''So when things get crazy don't push me away'' 

''Come back'' ''Come back'' ''Please come back ''

''I hear that relationship can take effort'' ''I'm all for effort''

''Magnus i love you'' ''I love you too''

''I will always love you'' ''Please forgive me'' ''Goodbye Magnus'' ''Goodbye my love'' 

Sadly as Magnus was sleeping and dreaming of his lost love his magic started to disapear from the warlock curse. 


	5. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's soul says goodbye and let's Magnus go.
> 
> And two very dear friends have their own goodbyes.

You need to let me go and start living again while you still can, and find some one to make you laugh and smile before it's too late for you.

I don't expect you to ever forgive me for taking your magic and immortally away from you. I should have stopped you from going to your father that day, but I didn't and for that I will never forgive myself. If only I had done what Jace had asked me that day and killed him. But I didn't and because of that I am here, saying goodbye to you, my love.

Honestly after what has happened I don't really expect you to stay and watch over my family and so I give you permission to leave us and move on.

But please don't feel guilty for not making it back in time for Jace or for turning your back on us, because I don't blame you for this outcome. After all it was me, I had been dreaming this for weeks and I could feel his rune dying as he was changing but I did nothing.

I had so many plans for us, we were going to get married, travel around the world together, finally have kids and I was even working on giving you forever.

Had I lived until your next birthday party I had decided that it was going to be my gift to you. Yes everyone was going to be fine with my choice.

I will never regret kissing you at my wedding so thank you for crashing it and making me the happiest man for these wonderful months.

My heart breaks knowing that not only have I taken your magic and immortally away but now you are dying because of me.

So before it's too late for you my love, please find a way to get your magic and immortally back if you can. Because your people need you more.

Now wake up and fight for your magic.

Goodbye my love.

Magnus woke up and gently laid his body down onto his own side and with a final caress with his fingertips he started from the top of Alec’s head to all the way down to his favourite rune, where he kissed it one last time and onto his toes, and then with a tender kiss on his lips he said his final words.

"Good bye Alexander." And with those final words Magnus walked out from the bedroom without looking back again. Once both Catarina and Madzie said their own goodbyes, Cat she sendt Alec through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is everyone ok ?


	6. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace thinks about his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any jace fan's reading this, i promise that he will be all forgiven at the end .

Jace wasn't sleeping much since they brought him down to the cells. The flashbacks of everything that he had done as the owl came back pretty much straight away, things such as throwing his own girlfriend from a building.

Killing his own grandmother that he had just recently found, and on top of that she was also the Head of the shadowhunter which is bad enough for a shadowhunter, that would be a death sentence for sure. 

If they weren't bad enough for a death sentence then what he did next would be something that he will never come back from as this could cause a shadowhunter to be either de ruined jailed or death. 

He killed a fellow shadowhunter without a single thought, but that's all because that shadowhunter was his own family member his own dear brother and lastly his own parabatai.

So he didn't expect to have any visitors coming to see him. Let alone any of the Lightwood's that's for sure.

He wished that Magnus had actually killed him because he didn't deserve to live after what he had done.

He really had no reason to want to be alive any more because every thing that matter to him was gone.

He has lost his girlfriend, his brother and his family all because he was weak.

The next day he gets news that he will be sentenced with the chance of being de ruined. 

Three days later a new face was bringing his meals for the whole day.

Suddenly he wasn't hungry so he pushed the tray aside and went over to his bed, laid down and cried for hours until he fell asleep.

After another restless night he came to the only decision for his own health and mind was to plead his case to be de ruined so that he could forget his old life. He knew that it was being rather selfish to not suffer like everyone else is. But with the history of his mother's mental health he knew that this was going to make him go mad, just as his mum did in the end.


	7. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful warlocks getting ready to say goodbye  
> Caterina is really worried for her last friend

The Warlocks have been opening Portals for the day for nothing as a thank you to Alec Lightwood. The Institute had set up a covered outside area for all the warlocks, vampires and werewolves that were coming to say thank you and goodbye to Alec.

It was going to be a big service for Alec Lightwood. The word was getting around that some of the downworld would be sitting with the family, most of the guests that were starting to arrive were not shocked to see many warlocks, vampires and a few werewolves wandering around talking to fellow shadowhunters.

Only a few were told to leave and that was by Robert or Max.

Across town in Magnus's loft Caterina was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the two of them when a fire message arrived, seeing who it was from she took a deep breath and called out to Magnus who was currently laying on the couch looking out the window onto the balcony, he had been there since late yesterday afternoon after she sent Alec back home. 

''Magnus you have a fire message from Isabella, it's about the service she's saying that it's starts at 2 pm and that she's saving our seats for us up the front, it's only 9am so let's eat the food while it's hot and then you can decide on what to wear, should you want to go that is.''

She pretended not see that he had been crying while laying on the couch or that his eyes had lost that spark, in fact they looked dead.

But after only a few bites the food was pushed aside and he was getting up to go back to the couch only to find that he was climbing back into those gold sheets that smelt like Alec and he broke down pleading to the angels above to bring back his Alexander as his heart shattered to more pieces. 

The whole time while Cat puts the food away and starts to wash the dirty dishes, pots and the saucepan she cries for her dear friend.

It's only been three days since he is has been gone and she can see that Magnus is already starting to die from the loss.

She couldn't lose him too she needed to do something before it's too late, because the way he is at the moment it could be days or weeks.

She needed help with this, she would ask Tessa and if need to be, yes she would even go and plead to his father. 


	8. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caterina isn't ready to say goodbye to Magnus just yet so with Tessa's help they plan to save him.  
> Tessa finds out about a secret that Magnus has been keeping for many years.

Honestly Magnus didn't know if he could show his face in front of everyone or if he should. But not only that, he didn't want to see the man that had taken away his chance at forever with his soulmate.

Cat knew that today wasn't the best time to meet up with Tessa and ask for her help with saving their friend as she had come up with a plan to go and ask Asmodeus to give back his son's magic, but of course nothing is for free with that man so with two choices up her sleeve which will either be the loss of her memories of Magnus or if need be her own immortally. As Cat will do anything for her longest friend even her own life, she just hoped that he would forgive her for doing this behind his back.

She sent a fire message to Tessa asking her for a quick chat after the service, once that was sent she went to go and check on both of them to see if Magnus wanted anything or if Madzie was awake yet, but they were still sleeping which was good as Cat noticed a portal being open into the lounge room, that could only mean that it was Tessa which made her very happy as the sooner they got this plan in action, then they might have real chance at saving their dear friend from dying.

"Hello Catarina, how are you?"

"Hello Tessa, thank you for coming so soon. Let's go outside as I need to tell you something, and hopefully you will help me with my plan to save Magnus.''

Once they both walked out the door and onto the balcony she put a cloaking spell on the balcony so that she could make sure that he didn't find out anything should he wake up and come out looking for her. 

"How is he doing Catarina?"

"He feels guilty for not getting back in time for Alec to stop his brother. He's not eating and he's really not handling being without his magic at all and that's why I have to talk to you, I need your help with getting it back from his father before it's too late to save him from dying."

"What do you mean by that? What happen to his magic and why is he dying?''

"Well what do you know about our Magnus’s family background? Do you know about his curse? Did he ever tell you?"

''No, he hasn't and I didn't really push at the time when we first met, so it's all up to you to tell me everything I guess.'' 

Caterina took a deep breath and started explaining, "well you see his father is actually a higher demon so Magnus is a prince of hell. As his father is Asmodeus who is the king of hell, he has many brothers and one sister and none of them get alone with each other because Asmodeus has always had a real desire of having Magnus stand beside him and rule Edom one day.

"So when Magnus went to ask for his father's help it was never going to be an easy outcome for him, so it would have been either a choice between giving up his magic or stand by his side and rule Edom but in the end Asmodeus will have both anyway because he knows that his son would be dying now anyway as his last bit of magic will go with Alec's essence when he sent to heaven today.

''You see Tessa when Magnus and Alec met they instantly become soul mates and after the first time that Magnus used his magic on Alec the warlock curse was woken from it's sleep.

''And since then his magic has also lived in Alec's body mostly, his soul and with time it would have turned him immortal had Magnus let it happen naturally, but he didn't want that horrible curse to be put onto Alec with him watching his own family die of old age while he didn't. So he put a block spell on that part of the curse to stop it.

''But what he didn't know was that I had been helping Alec with becoming immortal as a birthday gift, as he had come to me one day saying that he wanted to give Magnus forever and that could I help him.

''So I am hoping that I can get his father to give back his magic to him and with some time and a silent pray to the angels above, just maybe his Alexander will come back to him with his own magic because I do remember reading it somewhere that in some cases of soul mates that the magic can actually pull them back sometimes.

"So Tessa will you please help me save them? And also could you take in my little girl if need be?"

Tessa was quiet for a long while thinking and processing what Catarina just said, before she finally gave her answer, "yes of course I will help, and I think that we should start now if you're ok with that."

"Yes I think we should, and I know that Madzie will be loved and looked after with you. But I do have one last thing to ask from you, if my plan does work and they are both reunited and they want too, then could you please give Madzie to them as they are both so fond of her. They would be amazing dads to her."

Tessa couldn't speak as she was crying but she did nod her head to say yes to the question. 

Cat didn't go and have a quick look at her little girl just in case the door woke her up because she was hoping that he would be happy enough with the memories. 

Cat made a portal back home and started to make the spell but not before making a potion for Mags should he want it any time in the future to take away all the memories of Alec just in case this plan doesn't work out for her in the end. After writing a few letters for them to find she started to open the portal to Edom.

"Hello Miss Loss, why are you here?" Catarina is greeted by Asmodeus as soon as she arrived.

"I'm here to offer you new deal for Magnus, your son before it's too late"

"What could you offer me and what do you want for this offer Miss Loss." Asmodeus answers, sounding like a smug cat.

''My own memories of our long friendship for his magic.''

"No, goodbye" was his brief response.

Cat's heart dropped to her stomach knowing that she had no choice but to give up her life up for them.

"Wait, I will give you my immortally for the return of his full magic.''

"Very well, but I will take his memories of the shadowhunter as well, I will give my son three days to heal and I expect a visit from him to give me the memories, if not then I will send someone for your child."

With a flick of his wrist and final message for her the portal was being opened behind her but nothing mattered except that necklace with the little glass bottle that had blue magic in it that was being carefully held by her hands at the moment.

Just as the portal closed in the lounge room did she hear a small plea that was only a small whisper.

"What have you done?"

Catarina saw Magnus standing near her, she could see that his skin was deathly white and his face wasn't looking good, his whole body was shivering honestly it wasn't looking good.

"Shut up and just drink this now! You can yell at me later" she said while pushing the bottle at Magnus to drink. 

Both Cat and Tessa stood next to each other silently hoping that it wasn't to late as they watched him study the liquid in the little bottle.


	9. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets his magic back. But at what price?

"Why Cat? How could you do this to me and go behind my back to go to my father to make a deal! You know what he's like with making deals, nothing is free and never a good outcome with him Cat. Did you even care about your daughter? What if he killed you on the spot?" Magnus burst out in rage after he drank the bottle.

''Are you involved in this as well Tessa or is it just Catarina that has gone and made a deal with a greater demon? So Cat what was his price for you to get my magic back? What am I worth now?" Magnus spits out in his anger.

"Don't be like that with Catarina, we love you too much to let you go just yet. And your people need you to live. I know it hurts at the moment but with some time passed you will find love again.'' Tessa responded to Magnus.

''And yes I was involved because how could I turn my back on you and our friendship? So be mad at the both of us for going to your father and making a deal to get your magic back for you.'' Tessa continued.

"What did he want? What have you lost for me?"

"I was offering my memories of our long friendship to him but it wasn't enough for your magic, so I have given up my immortally for your magic. Now shut up and drink it before its to late for you.''

"No you can't! What about sweet pea? You can't leave her behind cat!" With that said Magnus fell to the ground and started crying over the fact that his friend was going to die for him.

Cat walked over to Magnus to give him the most heart wrenching news that he was also going to to lose something else for his magic.

"Magnus sweetheart, please understand I couldn't let you just go like this, all of your people will always need you, we need you here with us, I mean who will look after sweet pea while I'm working if your not here.

"Please forgive me for doing this to you, I didn't know that he was going do this as well. But just before i came through his portal he told me to tell you that in three days he will summon you down to take your memories of the shadowhunter.'' Catarina said tearfully.

Tessa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who could do that to his own son! Looking at her friend she said to Cat, "we could give him fake memories of Alec?'' but no one answered Tessa.

Magnus sighed with defeat and drank the liquid from the bottle and watched his fingers as the magic slowly flowed back around his hands and he silently cried, they weren't sad tears for the return of the magic. But the fact that he knew deep down that this was going to be only so that he could really move on from Alec and the family, so he would go and say his goodbye's and leave town.

"Catarina I'm so sorry that he has done that to you. Yes I am very mad at the both of you for even doing this, I won't lie and say that I am not happy at having this back. But we all know that this only gives me 3 years instead of days or hours in my case. Nothing is going to stop me from dying in the end.

''But not having to close my eyes and see him looking back me at smiling or pretend that I am fine will make the time less painful for me. So we have three hours until I have to go and say goodbye, Iwill be in room until it's time.'' Magnus softly said as he stood up.

He walked towards his room leaving both Cat and Tessa in the lounge room, because he had so much to do before it was time, he went straight to his writing desk, sat down and pulled some paper out to write two letters.

My Dearest Isabelle, 

I'm sorry that I couldn't save him for you, I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't forgive myself for breaking my promise to you.

I will never forgive me for letting my forever slip threw my fingers. As you will tell by my appearance that I have my magic back but it's at a price. My father has taken Cat's immortally as well as my memories of your brother for a final price for my magic.

You see Isabelle I am dying due to a warlock curse that i was born with due to my father being a greater demon. When we meet our soul mate and fall in love with each other our magic will bond with their soul and with time they too will become immortal's just like us. But I had put a block on that so that he wouldn't become one, as I knew that he didn't want to watch you die while he stayed alive.

My half of my magic is dying because it's broken, it's not whole anymore so I have three years. So after the service we will be leaving to travel the world while we still can. Cat wants to show her daughter the world and watch her grow up she only has a year until she gone from this earth and then I will look after her until it's my time to go.

I will never regret stopping your brother's wedding and kissing him that day. He has given me so much happiness and shown me what real love can feel like, I only wish that we could have had forever together but it wasn't mean't to be.

Isabelle I don't blame Jace please know that, but I just can't forgive him at the moment. You will make a brilliant head of the institute. Please say yes when he finally gets the courage life is too short to waste it.

Please stay safe for your family. Should you lose could you tell him that I love him and miss him terribly. Lastly thank you for being a wonderful sister to me. I love you Isabelle Lightwood

Goodbye,

Magnus Bane-Lightwood

Magnus let out a sad sigh and started on his second letter.

Dear Maryse,

I'm so sorry that I have failed both you and Robert, I made a promise that I couldn't keep and for that I will never forgive myself because of me you have lost your first born child and sadly Jace as well as I couldn't save him from the possession of the demon owl.

My father has given back my magic but at a high price of my friend's immortally and my own memories of Alec, I will be leaving after the service to travel the world while I still can. 

I'm not sure what you would know about my families history? But a greater demon's son is born with a curse that should he meet and fall in love with his soulmate then their own magic will bond with the other's soul and with time they will become immortal. But once I realized what was happening between us I put a lock on my immortally so that it wouldn't change Alec because I knew that he wouldn't want that.

But I wasn't quick enough to stop the other part of the curse where my own magic will bind it's self to Alec's body and soul. So I knew that this day would come for us both where either one would die first only to take the other years later from a broken heart and a broken bond of magic.

I have three years until I leave this earth, don't feel sorry for me I have had a great life and it's my time to go but I will say thank you for caring for me and giving me a happy memory of being loved by a loving mother. Please be happy with Luke he's a great guy.

Goodbye mum

I love you

P.s I have put some money in your account for the shop.

With both letters carefully folded and ready to be sent later today, did he finally walk towards the bathroom to have a shower as the clothes were laying on the bed he was going to be wearing are white . 

Across town in the Institute, the last lot of guests were arriving and they were all in white even the guests from the downworld had been turning up in white as a show of respect.

Everyone was moving about making sure that it was going smoothly both outside and inside while four people were having a major discussion in the office about what to do about the fact that Jace had asked if he could attend the service.

"What should we do? I mean it's not normally allowed with someone in jail. And what about poor Magnus?"

Robert turned to Isabelle and said "do we even know if he will show? Has he spoken to you since it happened?"

''No dad but I know he will come, unless something has happened to him, I will go and call Catarina as she is staying with him. I will be right back as my phone is in my room." Isabelle replies as she makes her way out of the office.

A few minutes later, Isabelle calls Catarina, "Hello Cat it's Isabelle how is he doing? Is he coming today, are you all coming?"

"Hello Isabelle, yes we're all coming and I i think he's actually getting ready, why? Did you need us for something? I can get him for you if want?"

"Yes please if you don't mind.''

''Magnus it's Isabelle on the phone, she wants to talk you about something, I have put the phone on the bed for you, he won'tbe long."

"Thank you Cat.'' After a few minutes Isabelle hears some rustling before hearing Magnus's voice."

"Hello Isabelle, what's wrong? Do you need help with something?"

"Hi Magnus, no it's all good, everyone is nearly here. But I need to run something by you, and if it's too much for you just tell me honestly please? Jace wants to come to the service to say goodbye. No one has said yes yet, we are still discussing it with Jia and she said that if he was allowed to come he will come in hand cuffs and that he will be at the back of the room with a guard by his side. And once it's over he will be taken back downstairs, he won't be at the drinks that we have set up if it's helps, we are still bitter too I honestly don't know I can forgive him."

Magnus took a bit to think before replying to her, "Isabelle only for Alec am I saying yes, and no cuffs, as it's not fair to poor Max to see his other brother in cuffs at his service. As for me it's going to be long time before I can forgive, let alone forget, we will be there shortly.'' And with the call was ended.

After wiping the tears away from her eyes she left her room and went back to the office.

"Well what did he say?" Robert asked.

"He's only saying yes for Alec and I told him that he would be hand cuffed and was going to be down the back of the room the whole time but he said that it wouldn't fair to Max to see his other brother in cuffs."

"Well then I had better let the guards know that they can bring Jace up just as the service is starting." Said Jia.

"But not before we sit down as I don't want Magnus to suffer anymore than he already is please?" Both Maryse and Isabelle asked.

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later down at the cells.

"You have been given permission to attend the service. Here are your clothes, we will be standing at the back, you only have an hour." Said the guard to the stunned Jace.


	10. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you will need boxes of tissues angels xx
> 
> please check out the song on youtube, it's called 10,000 miles by mary chaplin carpenter
> 
> i will be back next week with the after stuff .

Jace couldn't believe that Magnus had said yes so that he could be at the service. Let alone to be asked by the family if he was alright with this before it was all finalized, he was really going to miss hus family so much. 

In Isabelle's room, she was sitting at her make up desk reading over her part of the Eulogy, they had decided that today was going to be slightly different to a normal ceremony, they were going to allow other people to speak about their thoughts of Alec Lightwood, should they want to say anything about him, so far both Luke and Raphael were going to say something.

Maryse was planning to speak, but nothing too long as she wasn't completely sure how long she'd be able to keep her own emotions at bay, she just hoped that it wasn't going to cause any issues for her daughter when she takes over. But it needed to be said in fact it was long overdue. Robert and Maryse really couldn't understand how so many people from the shadow world would have so much gratitude and appreciation for a shadowhunter let alone a bloody Lightwood , but because of their amazing son that had been so set in his own ways to change the world into a better place to live in, nearly all the guests were in white to pay respect to him.

Ragnor Fell and Malcom Fade had even portalled in to make an appearance for their friend and to make the ceremony room extra big for the day as it wasn't big enough to hold the 300 guests that would be inside the room, which was mostly going to be all family, close, friends, clave members, people from the downworld and lastly all the shadowhunters from the institute, the room would go back to normal later today. They had also magically made an outside area for the rest of the guests with large speakers and a large TV so that they could hear and watch the service. This would hold 1,000 people, it had a shaded part for the vampires which were all the clan leaders, so that was just 100, the warlocks had done the same just sending for all the high warlocks of each city, so in the end it was mostly all shadowhunters from every institute in the world and everyone was in white. Nearly everyone was still outside in the sun talking about general stuff nothing to important just being social while waiting for the ceremony to begin.

When Isabelle was ready she went to check on her little brother as he wasn't coping with the loss of both his big brothers as he couldn't understand how he could lose both in the same day or why Jace is missing.

"Max are you ready sweetheart?" when no answer came, she walked into his room only to see him lying on his bed with his face pushed into a pillow to hide the tears that she knew that was falling, closing the door behind her she walked over and sat down on his bed and started to rub his back which made him turn and jump into her arms. Yes he was a big boy now but at times like this he needed his big sister and lots of cuddles.

"Max you know that we will see him again one day in heaven. But while we are still alive he will be here in your heart. Yes it hurts and it will for some time, but after some time has passed it will get easier to cope without him."

"Izzy how could he do it? Didn’t he even care or feel that it was Alec that he was hurting? I thought that being a parabatai mean't that you had each other's back and that you cared for each other. I will never be or have a parabatai, I hate them." with that said poor Max broke down completely, and all that Izzy could do was hold him extra tight as they both cried for the loss of Alec and even Jace, as it wasn't really his fault, but he will still suffer the price of his crime.

Catarina was starting to worry about her daughter as she has woken up but hadn't come out yet, and it was nearly time to go to the service. So she got up from the couch and went to have a look at Madzie only to find a empty room with a letter on her bed which said,

"Mum,

He's all alone, please don't be mad at me I will be safe until you get here I love you."

She had been so worried and scared for her old friend that she had completely forgot about her own daughter and the connection that she had with Alec, quickly sending a fire message to her just to let her know that it was alright for her to have some alone time with her friend before they all arrived. 

Both Cat and Tessa were ready in white and were just sitting down talking about Magnus and what he should do now that Alec is gone, and that his memories will be gone soon too. He hadn't really said if he would be going in the end. But they were still going to pay their respect to the man.

"Do you think that he will cope without them? And what he'll be like after they have gone, and should he still be living here in this loft and in the same town as the family?" Asked Catarina.

"No he shouldn't, not really because it's not fair to him or us but especially to the Lightwood's because each time they see him it will always make it harder for them to move on from the loss. But how can we tell him that he needs to leave after he's just lost everything.''

Magnus appeared in the room then "you won't have to, I plan to leave after saying goodbye, I have already sent most of my things to London and the rest I will give away after I have gone as I won't be needing any of these things anymore. Besides after next week they won't meant anything to me, is Madzie coming?" He asked.

Tessa started to tear up, seeing that he was wearing all white with just black nails and red highlights in his hair just like it was when they first kissed.

"No she's already there visiting a friend, she messaged that he was all alone. So I told her to just stay there and to not worry anyone until we get there."

Magnus looked around the loft one more time, taking in the many photo's of them and walked out to the balcony and stood there for few minutes just taking in the scenery one more time and remembering all the chats that they had here. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes as he could feel the tears starting again only to stop them with a flick of his wrist. Turning around and walking back into the room to open his portal that would take him to say goodbye.

Everyone was walking in through the open doors to go to the ceremony room which was lit up by thousands of white candles and many white lillies were laying around the room. At the front of the room was a stone marbel dais which currently had Alec's body laying on it with a silk clear cloth that was made centuries ago from the Angel's tears. The seating at the front of the room was for the family and their friends and other people that had been asked by the family.

Isabelle heard the portal being opened down near the op's centre so she quickly walked to meet them and she had Madzie with her too. No one knew who it was as neither of them knew that Magnus has magic again. 

Suddenly they see Magnus walk through it and Izzy was so happy to see him again but especially to see that he had his magic back safe and sound and only after a few hugs from Catatrina and even Tessa did she look at Magnus and asked him "how and when did this happen? Not that I'm not happy for you I meant it wasn't fair that you lost it to begin with." Isabelle squeaked out.

"Thank you Izzy, I will tell you soon. Thank you for letting me come and sit with you and your family."

"Of course, you're family so of course you would be sitting with us."

Magnus walks over to his neice and kneels down to her to pick her up saying "hello sweetpea, how was he? Did you have good chat?" While trying not to notice her eyes starting to glass over she only nodded at him and after a big hug from her uncle did he put her down so that she could hold his hand as started to walk to the room.

Robert, Maryse and Max were waiting for them at the main entrance so that they could all walk in together at the one time.

Just as they were getting closer Magnus could see that Max wasn't really doing that good with today so he stopped and leaned down to Madzie for a minute.

"Hey sweetpea could you do me and Alexander a big favourite for us today? Could you go and look after his little brother? As he's really sad and I think that he could do with some of your great hugs today, I promise that I will be ok, I have your mum and auntie Tessa and even Izzy to look after me."

Nadzie looked to Catarina "can I mum? Please he needs a friend and I did promise him that I would look after his family if I could"

Cat looked to Isabelle just to check, which she mouthed a 'thank you' as she couldn't really trust her words just right now.

Caterina looked to Madzie, "yes darling, you look after little Max today."

With that said Madzie quickly ran ahead going straight to Max and giving him one big hug only to let go when the rest of them had caught up and after a few hugs from Robert and Maryse they begin to walk to room.

When Brother Zachariah could see them coming he spoke the words from his mouth and not his mind.

"Could everyone please stand for the family of Alexander Gidon Lightwood."

Which they all did. Robert was holding Maryse's hand, Madzie was holding Max's left hand very tightly and Izzy was holding his right hand tightly too.

Catarina and Tessa were on either side of their friend should he need them suddenly. As they got much closer to front he could see Alec and he whispered to Izzy as she was in front of him,

"Izzy would it be alright if I added some personal things to the room please?"

She didn't need to turn around but just nodded her head to the question so as he entered the room, beautiful red roses appeared laying with the white flowers, some gold candles were suddenly making the room brighter and just as he reached his seat at the front of the room did a golden satin pillow lay under Alec's head.

Once everyone was seated brother Zachariah started talking, it was only then when Magnus found out that all his friends were here today for him and for Alec. When he realized that he was in a safe place he let down his glamour for his love as he did love those eyes.

"WE HAVE ALL COME TOGETHER TODAY TO CELEBRATE THE LIFE OF ALEXANDER GIDON LIGHTWOOD, NOW BEFORE THE FAMILY BEGIN THEIR SPEECHES, HE WANTED A SONG TO BE PLAYED FOR HIM TODAY.'' (Mary Chaplin Carpenter 10,000 miles please youtube search and listen to the song as this was being played through the speakers in the room.) JAce was brought into the ceremony and was sitting in the back out of view of everyone.

The words of the song had really hit Magnus hard and was silently crying. Once the song had ended Maryse got up from her seat and went to the stand where there was a microphone to speak into. Taking a deep breath while getting her words sorted in front of her

"I would firstly like to say thank you to both Mr. Ragnor Fell and Mr. Malcolm Fade for expanding this room for the service today you, so thank you''. Looking at both gentlemen while smiling at them.

"You see both Robert and I come from a different time and place where times were different and people were being brought up by people that had different and wrong idea's of how the world was meant to be. And how people were to be treated because they were different and strange. Robert and I are both saddened to say that we were once people of those times. But no more, we have seen the error of our ways and for that we will be forever grateful to our boy for opening up our closed eyes to what we were doing to all the people of the shadow world, so as we stand here today to fairwell our son. We ask all of the warlocks, vampires, werewolves and seelies for a second chance and that we are terribly sorry from the bottom of our hearts that we ever you hurt you or your family members in any way over the years. So please except our deepest apology. 

"Magnus you and I might not have always liked each other and for that I am sorry. I stand here in front of you and beside my son, your soul mate I can gladly look you in the eyes and yes, they are beautiful ones Alec, which everyone laughed at, walking over to Magnus and kneeling down in front of him as he was looking down as he was crying even more now, "he would have wanted to give this to you one day and we would have been so proud to call you son. I know that he would still want you to have this as a memory of what could have been." Putting the Lightwood ring into his hands she kissed his cheek and whispered "we will always love my son." Standing back up she walked over to Alec's body and carefully put her hands onto his body and gently caress his head while she tried to speak her last words.

"My dearest baby boy I am so proud of what you have become over the years , I know that I wasn't the best mother to you and for that I am terribly sorry but please know that I did always love you and I always will until we meet again." With that said she lost all control of her emotions and fell to the ground, which Luke quickly went and picked her up into his arms and she curled into his arms and cried silently.

Isabelle took a deep breath and kissed Max's head and let go of him but told Madzie to hold him tight if need be and got up as it was her turn to speak, as she turned around she locked eyes with her brother Jace and could see that he was crying and that he was in white too and that he looked so broken that it made Izzy lose her breath for a moment so much so that she had to look down at her words to pull herself back together. 

Simon knew what had happened so he carefully stood up and went to stand by Izzy holding her by the waist while she talked about big brother and trying not to make eye contact with her other older brother that she would never see again after today as he was going to jail for life or was going be de ruined and become mundane.

"So let me tell you all about my boring brother from the minute I was born he would boss me around, telling me where I could go play or make me eat yucky food that I didn't like at all and when I was old enough to cook my own food or help in the kitchen with the cooking after one mistake I was banned from ever cooking again. He was never happy or smiling unless he was laughing at my own mishap when we on patrol or talking about boys. He would always stay at home when I went out with my other brother, they never talked about girls between each other, deep down I knew it but I didn't say anything it was going to be his choice if and when the time came that a guy caught his eye. It happened one night, let's just say it was lust and love at first sight but after weeks of patience from Mags over here my brother finally gave in to you after you stormed in and stopped his huge mistake of a wedding to a women SORRY LYDS tou know I love you girl." Laughed Isabelle.

"NONE taken it was a huge mistake'' Lydia replied and everyone was laughing at the girls.

He chose you that day and fell for you hard and fast but all we saw from that day on was Alec laughing, smiling and just being really happy and having fun he was finally living. Mum is right with what she said about what he was planing some day because Mags you were it for him his first and his last. She walked over to her big brother, gently touching his hand, "thank you for being my big brother, for caring that I had food in my stomach, caring that I was being treated good by boyfriends and just thank you for loving me and giving cuddles when i needed them. I miss you and love and I will see you again. She leant down to kiss his forehead.

It was Luke's turn now but instead Maia went up for him with the paper that had few words on it.

"Ok so this is for Luke, mostly he wants to say thank you for saving him that time he was turning into the alpha after the fight and that Alex had became a great leader of the institute and that he was doing a really good job at making changes in our world so that we could all get along together. So thank you for that Alec.

And for me, my thoughts are this, could everyone just take a moment and just consider what has happen here today. Yes we are saying goodbye to a son, brother, lover, friend, work mate but just look at us, at what we can do for a person that has cared for us and our own feelings. I really hope that we can make him proud of us with time." 

Raphael and Simon got up next, with Raphael speaking first.

"We would like to both say a few words about alec, I will go first as I really didn't know him very well as it was mostly due either Magnus or Simon that I would be around you all but I will say that I was happy that my dear friend was finally with someone that could really love and treat him better, so thank you for doing that Alec."

Simon stepped up next "well it's my turn now so, ok here goes nothing" he walks over and carefully puts his hand onto Alec's leg and starts talking.

"Alec I would to say thank you for not kicking me out that first time that we met. I am really sorry that we both caused you so much hassle at the start, sometimes I wish that we had never found this world as I would have my mother but then I look at your sister and I know that I wouldn't want to change a single thing. I promise to look after your family for you and if you see Clary up there, please tell her that I am sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt her and that I miss her. They both went back and sat down.

When Jace saw Mangus getting up he carefully moved out of his view even more as he didn't want to cause any pain to the man from seeing him.

Magnus really didn't have anything written down but somehow, he finds himself standing next to his soul mate's body and suddenly being so close to his Alexander his mind just went blank and he found a hand on his shoulder it was his old friend Jem, not a silent brother, quietly telling him that he's allowed to touch his face if he wants to and talk to him like he's in the room.

Magnus carefully but gently pulls the cloth down so that can see his face.

"Remember what I told you that morning when you fell asleep on the couch, that you had unlock something in me well you did, my cold heart . I will never regret meeting you or falling in love, you made me so happy and showed me what true love can be and for that I will always be grateful to you. I really would have loved to become your loving husband and an amazing father to our beautiful children that we would have had and we could have showed them the world. Thank you for showing me the shadowhunter world through your beautiful eyes. I will love you until my last dying breath my love. Please rest in peace my beloved''. Magnus leaned down slowly and kissed his lips for the very last timevand with flick of his wrist the omamori charm was laying in his hands.

As he turned around he could feel eyes on him but he didn't want to look and as he got to his seat Cat gave him a hug and asked if he was ok, Magnus just nodded.

Brother Zachariah went to stand on a step that was behind Alec's body and everyone stood up as it was time.

"Those remaining will take their place beside their fallen" but Magnus didn't move from his seat.

Izzy grabbed Mag's hand making the choice for him.

"Those remaining will say the name of the fallen."

"Alexander Gidon Lightwood."

Which even Jace whispered then everyone said all together, "Ave Atque Vale, Hail and Farewell."

As he watched his soul mates essence leave the room he knew that his was gone too.

"Goodbye Alexander."


	11. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all about Jace. i'm sorry to all the Jace fans .. i do promise that it will all be good in the end for everyone... Enjoy.
> 
> '' MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ANGELS''

Jace didn't expect any of his family to notice or even look at him during the service so when his sister made eye contact with him during her brother's ceremony and talked about the times that they would spend together talking about boys and girls and life in general.

She didn't say his name but everyone knew who she meant but no one else was looking back at him. Even when Jace was taken back to his cell, no one looked back . Only when he was settled back in his cell did he find his voice.

"Could I please have some pieces of paper and a pen please? I would like to write some letters if I can." Jace went to change back into his old clothes while he waited for the paper to come and cried silently.

Back upstairs all the guests had been moving out into the outside area for drinks and some light food should anyone be wanting anything to eat. No one was expecting Magnus to stay after the service had ended so when he went and started talking to both Ragnor and Malcolm, everyone else settled in to stay for awhile.

Even Madzie were looking after Max for the family, she was staying very close to her new friend making sure that he was ok. She took hold of his hand and walked them both over to the food to get a plate of something and a drink of juice and once they had both in their hands did they wwnt looking for a seat to sit down whilst making sure that Max could see his parents should he need them.

No one knew that after today they would never see either Magnus Bane or Catarina Loss ever again in person. Cat was getting tired so she got her phone out of her handbag and pretended that she had just got a message, she walked over to Magnus to tell him that she was leaving already as she had been called into work for a few hours.

"Mags I have been called into work so can she come home with you for a few hours please?"

"Yes of course she can always but I have to go as well unfortunately, as I had some appointments that I couldn't put off until tomorrow." Both Magnus and Cat went looking for Madzie so that they could all leave for their new plans.

Max was being held by his big sister and Madzie was talking to Tessa, this would make it easier for them to leave quickly.

Magnus approached Madzie and softly said "we have to leave, your mother has been called into work and I have to go as well, I have some clients to but that won't take long and then you and I can do something fun."

When Maryse heard that they were all going to leave she wanted to say something to the five people that helped her family today.

Maryse stepped forward to get their attention and started to speak hoping that she wouldn't break down again.

"I would like to say something to the five of you if I may please before you leave. Thank you for coming Catarina and we would all like to say thank you to your amazing daughter for being there for Max today even though she was sad too. And I would like to say thank you to Miss Gray as well for all the help over the last three days with all the setting up, and lastly we would like to say thank you to Mr. Fell and Mr. Fade and that we are trully grateful for offering the help with all the portals and the magical wards for the institute.''

Madzie came over and went up to Maryse and smiled at her and said,

"Thank you Mrs. Lightwood! Yes I am sad that Alec is gone too, I will miss all our picnics in the park or stories times when I would get to have sleepovers due to mum working. We had lots of fun playing together but he was my family too, so Max is family and we look after family, don't we mummy?" Madzie looked up to her mum with a smile. 

Robert knelted down to her level while trying to keep his emotions at bay and smiled.

"Sweetie can Max and I take you out for picnics at the park some times? And afterwards you could both play together if you would like too, and maybe one day you could come for a sleepover to have a party with auntie Izzy and Max, but only if you wanted to and if mommy was ok with that of course."

Everyone in the room had stopped talking and was watching while holding their own breath at what they had been witnessing today. That a fellow circle member was talking to a downworlder and was acting in a caring way, the world was certainly becoming a better place due to a certain shadowhunter by the name of Alec Lightwood. 

While this had been going on Simon had noticed that both Magnus and Catarina had been giving each other a sad look and Izzy had noticed this too.

Madzie turned around and looked at her mother with her puppy doe eyes and asked her "can I mummy, please?"

"Maybe one day sweetie, let's just wait and see ok? Now we really need to go honey so how about you say goodbye to everyone while your uncle opens up a portal for us"

Madzie ran over to Max and gave him a big hug first and then went all around to everyone saying goodbye while both Cat and Magnus moved away from the group to open a portal and waited for her.

"What are we going to do now Magnus?" Catarina quietly asked Magnus.

"Cat iI can't be here. But she's your daughter so it's your choice in the end, they would love her that's for sure. And maybe she'd be better off with them in the long run?'' Magnus turned around and looked at everyone and everything one last time with just a simple smile, then he turned around and walked through his portal back to his loft which he would then he portal straight to his new home in London.

"Come on sweetie, we have to go, bye everyone.'' Cat was just stepping through the portal when madzie came running.

"BYE MAX!!!!!!!!" Shouted Madzie as she followed her mum.

Just as they stepped through to their loft did she see Magnus walk through a new portal with a quick glance back at her and smiling and said "see you soon sweetpea."

As soon as Magnus arrived at the new house he went room to room and checked all colours of the bed sheets, curtains and mats that laid on the floors to see if there was gold, blue, red, hazel or brown as he hated those colours now so they would be destroyed if he found them anywhere in the house. With a flick of his wrist all his suit cases were un packed and the clothes were hanging up in the walk-in closets, once that had been done and there was nothing else to do until the others arrived.

When Magnus realized that they were not coming straight away he sat down on the big couch in the loung room and let the tears flow freely, tears he had been holding back all day as he relived all the memories of their first meeting to just few days ago when he said goodbye. By the flick of his wrist he had brought forward his own memories like it was a movie that he was watching, with the last picture of Alec laying there all in white Magnus's magic lost it's control which caused the couch and the curtains to catch on fire and the windows shattered, the lights all blew up all around Magnus while he stood there in the centre of the room but nothing touched his body. Once he was in control again he stop the fire but that was all as he walked out the door and locked it never to step a foot back into that room. Magnus had plenty of rooms to choose from after all.

Back in New York, Madzie looked up at her mum "mummy where is uncle Magnus going? I thought that he was going to look after me tonight while you were at work?"

"I promise that I will tell you once we get home ok? Now come on." With a quick final glance at the room both Cat and Madzie walked through the portal.

Most of the guests at the Institute had been portalled home by 5pm and after everyone had gone the head of the institute thanked the three people that would be doing the magical safe guard wards from now on because they had all agreed that it wouldn't be fair to Magnus to make him keep coming back here to this place after today seeing that he has his magic back.

"Thank you for today and from next month your payments will be put into your accounts for your work." The three warlocks all looked at each other and with a silent nod, and it was agreed between them.

Ragnor spoke on behalf of Tessa and Malcolm and said "your Institute will be magically warded for nothing as a personal thank you from us, for accepting and caring for our dear friend and once again we are very sorry for your loss Miss Lightwood."

"Thank you" Isabelle replied back, and with that said they opened up a portal and walked through it.

On the way to her room Simon told her what he had heard from the chat between Cat and Magnus, Isabelle had decided that she'd go and check on him in a few days.

Back at Catarina' place, Cat looked at Madzie "why don't you run into your room and pick out your pj's while I go and get your bath started for you.'' 

"Ok mummy'' came the reply as Madzie ran into her room.

Cat went into the bathroom and turned on the taps to fill the bath with water, she threw in some of her favourite sprinkles that Alec had bought for her one day while they were out shopping together.

Madzie came into the bathroom and noticed the water was a different colour this time and she asked why.

"Mummy why am I getting my bath sprinkles tonight?"

Cat looked at her daughter with a smile "well because I was so proud of you today with the way that you took care of Alec's little brother. You really looked after him, making sure that he had some food and a drink, that you gave hugs or held his hand when he was sad. So that is why you can have your bath sprinkles tonight. And I was also thinking that we could maybe have a pizza night and some yummy ice cream for our dessert tonight. Would you like that sweetheart? And then how about we stay up late and watch our favourite movies and then tomorrow uncle Magnus and I have a big surprise for you.'' Cat said with a smile to Madzie.

Madize started jumping up and down with exitement and went to hug her mum while saying to her "I love you mummy, so much."

Cat held her tight and whispered back "and I love you sweetheart, so very much. Now your bath is ready for you, so get undressed and climb in but be careful with the water if its too hot just add some cold and yell out when your ready to get out. I will be out on the couch talking to your uncle."

"Tell him that I love him and that I will see him tomorrow, ok mummy?"

Caterina smiled at her daughterovingly, "I will honey."

Once Cat sat on the couch her eyes started to tear up at what she and Magnus would have tell her tomorrow, but not tonight while she could hear her daughter singing in the bath and sounding a little bit happy then they'll be no sad stories tonight. 

She picked up her phone and called Magnus to see how he was doing.

After a few rings he finally answered his phone 

"Hello Cat you didn't follow me, is sweetpea alright?'' Magnus asked worriedly.

"Hi Mags, we are fine, I thought that you might want some alone time so we are having a favourite things night and then we will join you tomorrow. I was actually going to tell her tomorrow while we are all together. I just couldn't do it tonight with her just loosing her best friend. So she's currently having a sprinkles bubble bath and then it's pizza and ice cream and movies all night. How are you really doing Mags? Are you ok?"

"Well I lost it for a few minutes and kinda damaged one room but I am alright now. I think that once they are gone it will be much easier for me."

Cat heard Madzie calling her name in the background, "hang on Mags I will be back, she's calling out for something."

Cat got up and walked into the bathroom to listen to her question "mummy would you mind if uncle Mags come back to hang out with us tonight? Tell him to come back, Alec wouldn't want him to be on his own especially not tonight, go and get him mummy if he won't come here."

"Mags are you still there?" Catarina asked into the phone.

"Yes Cat of course i am still on the phone, why what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong but I have been told that you have to come back here and joins us for the pizza, ice creams and movie night and if you don't come now then I have to come and get you and that Alec wouldn't want you to be alone, not tonight especially so we plan to see you shortly as we will putting in our pizzas orders soon.'' 

Magnus chuckled "very well I will be there shortly once I sort chairmen meow out. but Cat, we will have to tell her tomorrow as she will wonder why I can't remember him or any of them after next week, but if you don't want too just yet then maybe you just say that it would hurt my feelings talking about him and the family in front of me."

Cat signed, "no it's alright, I will do it tomorrow before we leave for good. Do you want her to know about you too or just me for now?"

Magnus went quiet for a while, "well if we tell her everything then we could give her the choice to come back to the Lightwoods when it's time but of course it's up to you in the end, but should you want to then I am fine with that.''

"I'll see you when you get here Mags. ''

"I will see you both shortly." Magnus replied before he hung up the phone.

Jace sat on his bed with the paper and pen he was given, he was going to write three letters but in the end he decided just to write one for his family. He wasn't even really sure what to say in the letter so he just wrote from the heart.

''Dearest Isabelle, 

I don't expect you to forgive me because I can't forgive myself for what I have done. I really wished that I stayed dead that night at Lake Lyn.

Then everyone would still be alive and with you. This all started with me, it's all my fault that my own brother is dead by my hand. 

I have been given the choice of life in jail or to be de runed. I have asked to being de runed, Izzy I can't live with my memories of what I have done while I was the owl, all those poor innocent people and mostly Clary and Alec, I mean I threw my own girlfriend off a roof of a building and then I staked my own brother with his own arrow. I will go insane with these visions in my head.

So I am writing you this letter to say goodbye and to say thank you for being a great sister. I don't expect nor do I want you to come and witness my sentence.

Can I ask you to please tell Maryse, Robert and Max that if I could take his place then I would in a heartbeat. When you go to see Magnus could you please tell him that I don't blame him for not working it out sooner who she was.

I am trully sorry for what I have done to your family Isabelle.

Good bye

Take care"

Jace carefully folded the letter up and put it in the envelope with her name on the front and placed it on the food tray.

It was hours later when they came for him. When he reached the room he was shocked to see both Maryse and Robert in the room with the silent brother that was going to perform the ceremony of de runing. Jace didn't know what to do or say to them so he just looked down at his feet and waited for them to move over the table that he could see.

After a few minutes he could hear someone running down to the hall quickly when the opened he saw Isabelle who was slightly puffed out and in her work out clothes, once she closed the door behind her the silent brother motioned for Jace to be placed on the table.

When no spoke Izzy couldn't stay quiet any longer. 

"Stop Jace! Please you can't leave me too." Jace turned around and looked at Izzy, he was crying.

"Izzy I have too, I can't live with this guilt, I can't live with this in my head, please let me go before I go mad I can't sleep anymore. Your brother died last year at the lake it, wasn't me that came back, it was a just a shell, I felt something wrong that night at the party after the battle but I didn't say anything then because we were all happy at killing Valentine."

"And if I'm honest with you all, I should suffer more than just life in prison for what I have done and besides other than my death this is the worst punishment for a shadowhunter, but all I ask is could I have a final hug from you please Izzy? Before this starts."

Isabelle had tears in here eyes as she said "can you please take his handcuffs off, he's not going to run please Steven?''

Steven nodded "of course Miss Lightwood." When he had taken off the handcuffs he left the room to give them privacy.

They all took in turns of giving him his last hugs and few kisses before he was finally taken to the table, just as they were starting to strip his shirt off there was a knock at the door when it opened Steven stepped in with a bag

"What's this?" Jace asked.

Steven looked at Jace "I went into your room and got all of your clothes and there is some money in here for you to get a room and some food until you get sorted." And he stretched his arm out to offer Jace the bag.

Jace took the outstretched bag from Steven "thank you for that and for being a great friend to him.''

"Yes he was a great friend to me too, goodbye Jace take care out there'' with that said he left the older Lightwoods to say goodbye to another son and brother.

"Izzy please leave, I don't want you see this" Jace pleaded.

Izzy shook her head "no I am staying with you, you just hold my hand as long as you can dear brother, just focus on me Jace."

Their eyes stayed locked until the end and as the last rune started to fade Izzy held her emotions back for second so that she could say " Iforgive you Jace."

Jace looked back at her and mouthed "goodbye Izzy" and his eyes glassed over and then her brother was gone, it was a stranger looking back her so she let go as the last rune vanished from his body and just as he fainted from the pain both Izzy and Maryse left the room and Steven came back into the room to help Robert dress Jace's chest and to change his jeans as he knew that he wouldn't want to keep those clothes that had bad memories, not that he will ever know that.

Maryse had been in touch with Luke to ask him to secretly look out for him out in the mundane world. 

Across town Magnus, Catarina and Madzie were currently sitting on the couch and watching the Lion King, the best one which was the first one of course, they were watching poor baby Simba trying to wake up his daddy after his bad fall and yes they were all sobbing (but don't we all in this moment) the pizza had been eaten and the empty ice cream tubs where in the bin. This was the last movie as someone was getting sleepy at last and just maybe they could finish this movie while on holidays Magnus would make sure that it was packed in her case for her.

Cat slowly and carefully turned it off once Madzie was out cold and Magnus carried his little sweetpea to her bed and covered her over and kissed her on the forehead and told her that he loved her always.

As he turn the big light off he flicked his wrist so that she would have a magic light which brought a tear to his eyes as he suddenly remembered when she was staying over that night that she got kidnapped by Iris and Alec wanted to kiss him outside her room.

As he walked away from the her room Cat saw that he had wiped his eyes again as she her watched her friend doing and she knew deep down that having his memories taken from him was for the best even though it was wrong but at least he will have three years of not being sad or crying every second over a memory that pops up all the time.

Tomorrow was going to change a lot of things for the three of them, she just hoped that they'll be ok in the end. 


	12. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus loses his memories .
> 
> Madzie learns that she will lose her mother and uncle in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that its short i really tried to write longer i got to 21 pages and my hands arms are aching now from doing the tpying...

Cat didn't sleep much in the end as she was really worried about her daughter being left behind after she and Magnus have gone, she just didn't know what to do.

Should she let Tessa raise her or should she go and ask the Lightwoods. But for now the only thing that was needed to be done was to pack her suit case the mundane way as she had realised that yesterday's magic use had worn her out more than usual. It was 3am when Cat finally closed her eyes.

Later that night Chairmen Meow could sense that his master was sad so he curled up against him and snuggled in and fell asleep with his master, but two hours later Magnus woke from a dream and he couldn't go back to sleep again so he got up and got dressed and quickly wrote a coded message for Catarina in case sweetpea found it first.

"Cat! 

I have gone to see a man about my dreams but don't worry I will be back for our breakfast date.

Maybe you should tell sweetpea about everything just incase I don't remember her, I couldn't do this anymore I'm sorry.

P.s. If i am not back by 10am you will find me in the loft."

A few seconds later Magnus was back in his loft and was getting ready to summon his father into his summoning circle in the magic room, he wouldn't be stupid enough to go to Edom again. After a few minutes the room turns a red smokey colour and the circle starts to glow red.

'' Hello Son, your calling me earlier, have you changed your mind about ruling with me?"

Magnus looks at his father "hello father, no I am not coming to you, but I am calling you forward earlier because I want them gone now not next week. I can't sleep without seeing him in my head, so get on with it."

''Son I need you to come closer to me so that I can touch your head for this to work" his father replied in his smug like tone.

Magnus stood first with his head up "no you don't! I can push them out from my mind and you can just wipe them with a flick of your wrist, because I don't trust that you wouldn't try to pull me into the circle." With that said Magnus brought his memories forward for the last time and as he watched them play like a movie in front of his eyes he tried to not show his heartache at losing his memories. But he wouldn't let his father see him crying over a human, let alone it be a shadowhunter.

Asmodeus looked at him "very well" he flicks his wrist and the memories disappears "it is done, now send me back, but son you will be mine in three years so do enjoy your freedom while you can" and with a puff of smoke his father, the King of Hell was gone as well as his only reason for smiling.

Magnus looked around his loft trying to work out what had just happened in the room as he felt slightly unhinged for some reason, like something was missing but he's not sure of what excatly as nothing was standing out in the room so he decided to wander around to see if anything was missing or misplaced.

Back in London, Cat suddenly stired awake from her sleep for some reason, she quickly got up and went looking around incase it was Madzie or even Magnus, she was really worried for her dear friend luckly her little girl was still sound asleep so she went looking for Mags but only found a letter on his bed.

She looked at the clock on his bed side table and it said 4 am and after reading those words it hit home to her that it was Alec that found Madize to begin with so her memory will be gone too from him, she will be a stranger to him when he gets back from the visit.

Cat couldn't go back to sleep now so she went and had a shower and got dressed then made her bed and went downstairs to the main kitchen on the lower level of the house to have a look what kind food there was to use for breakfast. By 5am she had everything all cut up and ready to use, she made herself a nice cup of tea and went to sit down to think about how she was going to tell her daughter. But firstly she had to send a fire message to Magnus so that he would know where to come when he comes too.

"Dear Mags, 

It's Catarina here, I am at your London country house, you have just had some of your memories taken by your father as a payment for the return of your magic that was taken from you by your father as a payment from the original deal that you had made with him for a friend of your's that was going to lose a family member due to a magical curse that was put on him.

A lot has changed my dear friend, you are no longer the High Warlock of Brooklyn and you have just recently moved back to the country house with us. I have a daughter her name is Madzie but you call her "sweetpea".

I am sorry for doing this in a message but I didn't know what you would be like when it was over and they were gone, while you lose some of your memories I also had to give up something as a part of the payment to getting your magic back for you, I had to do it because you were days from dying and I couldn't let you go too.

I have a year to live so our plan is to go on a big world holiday to show Madzie the world before I go. She's a young warlock who was found in a house alone so I took her in.

So when you're ready to start making new memories with us take a deep breath and come to your country house as we are here for you. But no rush dear friend.

Catarina xx"

After she sent the fire message Madzie had woken up and was just laying in the bed and thinking about all the fun times that she'd had with her best friend and favourite uncle. She was going to miss him so much and would never forget him, she wished that she could have tried to save him too. After a few minutes she got and put on her dressing gown on over her nightie and went looking for her mum or her uncle.

Eventually Madzie found her mother in the large kitchen sitting down at the large table, walking over she noticed that her mum was looking down at the cup in her hand and hadn't even heard her come into the room so she looked around the room and noticed that the food was all ready to make breakfast waffles and that her mother was aleady dressed.

"Mum why are you awake so early and dressed it's still early?"

Catarina looked at her daughter and gave a slight smile "good morning sweetie, did you sleep well honey? And well honey I woke up early for some reason and I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up to talk to your uncle but he got called out, so I just decided to have a early start to our day. Do you want me to cook your fruit waffles now for you honey?" Cat stood up in preparation in case Madzie wanted some food.

"No I can wait if that's alright mum?'' Madzie replied and sat down at the table.

Cat sat back down "of course you can sweetheart! Actually while we both wait let's go to the livingtoom and have a talk as I have something to tell that you need to know before your uncle gets back."

"Ok mum''. They both git up and went into the large family room and sat down on the very comfy couch and snuggled up to each other.

Cat took a deep breath and started telling her everything.

"Honey when Jace got sick uncle Magnus went to his father and asked for his help with making Jace better as his family was very sad. His father said that he would help but it was going to be for a price. So Magnus gave up his own magic and immortally to to save Alec’s brother, and Jace got better which was good of course but unfortunely your uncle was getting very sick without his magic and immortality so your auntie Tessa and I went to see his father and made another deal with him for the return of his magic and for that I had to give up my own immortality and Magnus had to give up his memories of Alec’s. You see honey he was dying without his magic and his soul mate so we had do something to save him."

Madzie started to cry suddenly realising that her mum was dying now. "How long do you have?"

"Honey I have a year with you, but it's going to be an amazing one, we are going to go around the world and have lots of fun. And then auntie Tessa will take you in if need be."

Madzie collapsed against ger mum " no he can't mummy, not him too!" Poor Madzie broke down completely then and so did Cat as she had been holding her own tears at bay.

Magnus was sitting in chair just looking out at the scenery when he caught a fire message, he opened it and started to read it seeing that it was from Catarina he quickly started to read it.

Afterwards he couldn't believe that he had given up his magic for some friend and after re-reading it a few more times he suddenly got up and went looking to see if he could find something that would either tell him or show him who this person was

Back in London, after some time Madzie was able to speak again so she asked a question.

"Mum when it's time do you think that the Lightwoods would ever take me in if i asked them? As I really don't know aunty Tessa. Could we maybe fine out one day please?"

Cat nodded her head "of course honey we will find out maybe in the future but just not yet ok?"

Madzie cuddled further into her mum "thank you mum, I think that I might go back to bed for awhile I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Sweetie I am sorry."

"It's fine mummy, I mean we all don't get to have happy endings''. Cat watched her heart broken daughter walk away with her head down.


	13. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has gone. he sold the club.
> 
> Isabelle finds the loft empty.
> 
> Jake (Jace) starts his new life. ( gets a job as a bouncer at the new strip joint )
> 
> Clary wakes up to find out that everyone is dead and that she's wanted by the clave. 
> 
> Someone is looking down.
> 
> also i think that i will do a time jump in this chapter as i am finding it hard to keep the chapters coming for this one ..

Maryse had asked Luke to take Jace to a hotel and book a room for three months under a new name and pay for it for him and leave his new name lying around for him to find it when he comes too. And if he could also check on him for a few weeks to make sure that he's doing ok as a mundane.

One week later Jace wakes up with a note laying on his bed side table with a few words written down and with some cash.

''Your name is Jake Nichols you have this room for three months rent has been paid for already, here is some cash to go and get some food and when you have a full stomach go looking for a job so that you can move in somewhere else." Jace got up and went to have a quick shower and then he went out for some food and afterwards he'd start looking for a job somewhere.

After door knocking for two weeks he found a job at a new strip joint that was just opening up. He was going to be a bouncer at the front door Mon-Fri and Sat-Sun he was to be shown how to be a barmen for back up to earn extra cash. He would be earning $1,000 each night as it was going to be a high class night club.

The new owners of the building had shown him around inside so that he knew where everything was should he be needed to come in and stop a fight with the customers of the first floor, which was the brand new strip club and second floor was the main bar and last floor was just a massive normal night club with a huge dance floor at the bottom of the stairs. As he waited for one of the staff to bring him his work clothes that he needed to wear while working he had a really good look around at all the set up for this new club that had just opened up in this town but what he didn't know was that it wasn't new to the old him that was gone.

~~~

At the Institute Isabelle had woken up this morning with plans to go and spend it with Mags as she didn't want to leave him alone any longer as he was still family even though he was gone. So after she had made sure that all the papers had been signed off for all the planed missions for the day and even tonight's mission if need be, she had even put Andrew in charge for the day just in case as he is already second in charge anyway.

When she had finally found his letter that night after everyone had said their goodbye's and she was all alone in her room she was getting scared now that he hadn't called or even answered her text messages. She didn't want to lose him too she couldn't. Simon tried to put on a happy face for a few days but in the end it was just too much for him to not pretend that he was also suffering the loss of his oldest and dearest friend and that he had been the cause of it. So in the end he gave her a sweet loving kiss with a promise that he would be back after some time alone. She watched him walk away from the place that had started all this mess to begin with.

When Magnus finally showed up at his house in London Catarina was in the kitchen cleaning up all the breakfast stuff that she had used, she had put aside a plate of some fruit and some pastries for him should he feel like eating when he shows up. She felt his magic so she waited for him to walk into the room. Eventually he walked in and came over to the kitchen bench.

"Hello Mags, your plate is in the fridge if you're hungry, and Madzie is upstairs having a shower." When he didn't answer she turned around and what she saw broke her heart as she saw was a man looking completely lost with life, she slowly and carefully walked over to him and lead him to the bench and helped him sit down and then she made him a hot drink of herbel tea and then she sat down near him and placed her own hand onto his and just rubbing his hand.

"She knows everything and that you have slightly changed since yesterday, she will be polite and say hello and goodbye to you but it's completely up to you on how you want this to be with her. Magnus I am so sorry for what he has done to you during your childhood it's not right."

Magnus looked up at Cat with tears falling down his face and he whispered a few words to her before he completely broke down in front of her.

"No I am sorry for he did to you."

Two hours later Madzie came down the stairs and slowly walked into the kitchen, she could see that neither of them were talking so after taking a deep breath she slowly, carefully and very quietly went and sat next to her mum and snuggled in as she was feeling unsure about what to do. After few minutes had passed Magnus finally took a deep breath and then started to talk again.

"So Madzie where do you think that we should go on this big adventure that we are starting today, should it be a beach or a fun park?"

Madzie was a bit unsure when answering him, "well I really don't know, what is a beach or a fun park?" She asked looking at Magnus.

"Well you see sweetie a beach is white crystals of sand that normally will lead you out to water that is blue in colour and a fun park is all about hopping on really cool little toys but considering that we have lots of spare time why don't we do the beach first for a week and then we will go to the fun park, how does that sound? But it's completely up to you so why don't you and mum have a talk about it for abit and I will go and have a sleep as I am a bit tired.'' with that Magnus got up and walked out of the room.

"Mum will he ever remember us again like it was?" Madzie asked and started to cry. 

Cat hugged her close "oh honey I am so sorry but no he won't, we just have to give him time and you will both make new memories together ok?"

Madzie nodded "yes I guess, but it won't be the same without him here with us.''

~~~

Meanwhile up in a house in heaven,

"You do know that you are breaking the rules by watching them already, it's too soon, you can't see how they are coping, now come away before your found in the room Alec."

"Please just let me see him one more time I promise that I will walk away then I just need to see him please?"

"Alright but he has changed Alec so just be warned ok?"

"Jocelyn what do you mean by that, how's he not the same? What has happen to him please you have to tell me please?" As he fell to the floor crying. The day that he had arrived Jocelyn had been there for him so that he wouldn't wake up alone for the first morning. She knew that this was going to hurt but how else was he really going to move on from the memory of Magnus, so she took a deep breath and told him.

"Alec what do you know about Magnus's warlock history with his father, do you know everything about the warlock curse?"

"Of course, I know that he is the King of Hell and that Mags is the Prince and as for the curse I really can't remember if he had told me."

Jocelyn looked at Alec "oh Alec sweetie trust me you would remember this. So I'm guessing that he hasn't been completely honest with you. Ok let's go for a walk as this going to be hard to hear and if you feel the same tomorrow then I will let you see him."

Two hours later they were sitting in the garden's that was a very private area.

"Now Alec just remember that you were a shadowhunter from a well known family and that Magnus had old history from the early years before he met you so don't be mad at him for doing this ok? So you see when a higher demon is born they have a curse in their system that has a good or a bad outcome should they ever meet and fall in love with their true soul mate. The good outcome is that with time their own magic would mold to their love's body and soul making them also immortal with their own magic.

The bad outcome would be the loss of his magic and eventuality of his own death so when you died he was already dying from the loss of his magic so it wasn't going to be very long without you. He had obviously not allowed the immortal part of his curse blend with your soul due to who you were I reckon."

"Did he go and make a deal with his father?"

"No! His warlock friends went and made a big sacrifice for him so that he would get his magic back as he only had hours in the end, so now he has magic back but he only has three years to live instead of just seconds, and Alec I am terribly sorry for what I am about to tell you, but he has no memory of you anymore, he gave them up for catarina so that she would get to spend a single year with her daughter before she dies as Asmodeus has taken her immortally away as a payment for his return of the magic. His mind has gone back to before you."

Alec completely broke down sobbing at what he had done with that single plea to him that night in the loft. After a few minutes he got up and stumbled away from her but she called out that this wasn't his fault which he turned quickly and yelled out to her

"No this was all your daughter's fault! It's her fault that all our lives are fucked up.." that was the last time that they ever spoke again, he would have his meals in his room or he would eat alone under the tree he never did go back into the viewing room after all.

At the Institute Isabelle had finally gotten some free time so she's currently walking to Magnus's loft to spend some real bonding time with Mags but when she got to the front door it didn't open, so she knocked for a few minutes but nothing happened and in the end she got out her stele and used it to open it, not sure if it would let her in which it did of course. But what she found brought new tears to her eyes because it was completely empty, everything was gone as she walked around the loft silenty hoping that she would find something small but there was nothing here instead the tears kept coming faster as she finally come to the realisation that because of a stupid wish being made her happy and safe world was falling apart around her, with one final glance to the lounge room where it all started for them she closed the door of the loft and her happy memories.

~~~

In a unknown location.

Jonathan had been checking in on Clary every day just to make sure that she was actually still breathing, it had been three weeks since he laid her down on the bed. As he watched her sleep he wrote down on a piece of paper what he was planing to tell her when she finally wakes up, he was going to inform her that everyone had died that night and that the Clave would arrest her on the spot for murder charges toward her should she ever be seen near any Institute. His main goal was to turn her evil and with time she would be his wife as he didn't see her as his sister as his own mind was so disturbed, he had big plans for the both of them, he wanted to bring back the family name of Morgenstern as husband and wife in time. When the explosion happened the house was magically portalled away quickly to a safer new destination that was hidden away.

~~~

When Isabelle finally made it back to the Institute she quickly caught Andrew's eye as she walked passed the ops centre heading straight for her office, Andrew quickly followed sensing that something was not right with his boss.

Once the door was closed he saw just how distraught Isabelle was, she was shaking and her eyes were glazing over again with fresh tears with seeing that he didn't waste any time going over to her and pulling her into his arms as she broke down, after some time she pulled back and made a move to go and sit in the chair while getting her emotions under control.

"Andrew we will need to let the council know that Magnus Bane has left town and should we need any warlock help then it will Mr Fade from now on and thank you for just now I will be leaving early so you are still in charge until tomorrow unless it's really urgent."

"I will make sure to let the council know. And of course, anytime you need anything I'm here."

~~~

Three days later Clary woke up in an unknown place and found out that she had lost everyone that had mattered to her and that she could never go back to there because they all were blaming her. She screamed for hours and then went around the flat and trashed everything in her path and finally fell to her knees and just sobbed at her loss of everyone.

~~~

In New York Maryse walked into the kitchen to hear Luke laughing at something so she asked what it was.

"Do you want to tell me what has you laughing?'' She smiled at Luke.

"Well it seems that Jace can't stay away from us even now without his memories, he's got a night job at the revamped Pandemonium, he is front door bouncer and barmen if it's crazy behind the bars."

"Oh no that can't be good what if the word gets out or he is seen by any of the Clave?"

"Well unless he actually left town all together there was always going to be a slight chance that he would been seen and he doesn't know us."

"I just hope that Magnus will be ok with this." Maryse said with concern in her voice.

Luke gasped in realisation "oh that's right I forgot to tell you, Magnus has gone, the loft is empty and he has sold the club and moved away."

Maryse let out a surprise sound "but how could he just up and leave without a goodbye? And to us especially, isn't that just strange Luke?'' She asked.

"Word is that the memories were payment for his magic to be returned so he's gone."

"Oh dear, so if he ever comes back will it won't be the old Magnus?" Her response went unanswered.

~~~

FIVE MONTHS LATER!

For the first few months Jake would get dirty looks from some people that would be standing in the waiting line but he always thought it was because some nights it would take hours just to get in the front door, he was really happy in his job in general, nothing was a hassle and it didn't take long to save up the money for a better place so life was pretty great for him. Sometimes he would get a really strange sensation like he was being watched while he was walking home from work the next day but nothing would ever happen.

Izzy had stayed away for the first three months but in the end she needed to see something real from her old happy life, she never made any real contact with him even when they went to the club to see the new changes but it was too painful for her so she now stayed away from the club

She wasn't surprised when Luke had finally asked her mum to marry him and they were so happy, she was excited to become a new auntie again. Her dad was in hospital, he had gotten hurt when a demon struck him while he was on a secret mission for the Clave. It wasn't looking good for him and Max had just portalled in from his college that he attended part time.

They all made it into his hospital room and got to say quick goodbye before he passed away from his horrible wounds he had suffered from the demon attack, Robert had asked for it to be just a family service so it was and three days later he was sent off to be with his oldest son.

When Robert came too he was quite shocked to see an angel looking back at him with a smile on his angelic face, Robert didn't really know what to say or how to even act in front of the presence of true Angel so he just stayed quiet until he was spoken to.

"Hello Robert welcome. We we have a lot to discuss about Alec he's not happy being here with us so we have come up with a plan for him, would you like to come with us to talk to him that is if he will even see us?"

Robert excitedly nodded "yes of course thank you and I have a lot to tell him, also you will all need to know what I found out about what is coming."


	14. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is completely heartbroken and not happy or coping with knowing the truth.
> 
> the angels are really worried about him.
> 
> Catarina is getting worse but she is keeping it to her self and she also makes contact with the Lightwoods.

Magnus, Catarina and Madize had seen many cities of the world but nothing could replace the first place that they visited so that is where they are now. Magnus could see that the portal jumps were taking their toll on his dear friend so he made the excurse that he wanted to stay in the same place now for some time so they bought a small cottage on one of the main beaches in bora bora.

They had been there for a month when she started to get worse, the terrible headaches were very painful so much so that she would pass out from the pain she could see that they had been trying to make new memories but for some reason Madzie couldn't really hide her true thoughts and wishes sometimes when they had been talking or playing she would suddenly just tell a lie that she was felling sick or tired and mention that she was going to go back to her room and lie down till it was time to eat. but she knew that it was so that she could cry because her heart was breaking at the lose of her best friend. so after weeks of seeing these heartbreaking moments between two strangers she finally sat down on her own and wrote a letter to the light wood's.

Dear isabelle, 

I ' m terribly sorry for just disappearing like we did that day. please don't be mad with him for not saying any goodbyes. he had to leave it was killing him being there. i am sitting here alone writing this letter to you and your parents to ask you a strange question. you see i am dying due to giving up my own immortality for magnus i don't have much time left now even though i was given a year to be with my daughter to begin with. also magnus had to give up his memories of his time with your brother which includes my daughter so they are strangers in his eyes anyway and that is why i am secretly getting in contact with you with this letter now. 

isabelle he will die within three years due to the warlock soul mate curse that he was bold with being a higher demon . you see with out his soulmate by his side for all centuries then he will die from a broken heart and his soul is dying because he didn't let his true immortal side come out and bond with your brother who was his true soul mate. when you fall in love you do for all your life with someone but when a high level demon does with their true mate then it's all about the magic attaching to their soul and making them immortal so that they are together for all time. so what i am saying to you is that magnus stopped his immortal side from bonding with your brother so his magic is dying and so is his soul.

So that is why i am going to ask you if you could please find out if your family would consider taking my daughter in as one of their own please ?

we are currently living in Bora Bora so just send a fire message to me when you have the answer for me .

Thank you Catarina Loss.

with that written she carefully but slowly put a hidden spell on it and then she went and put into madize's room so that she could fire message it for her mum and then she went to her room for a sleep as magnus was out for the day and madzie was at the beach with some new friends.

Magnus was sitting down on a beach just looking out at the water. he knew that he would have to start walking back to the villa that they were living in for now he knew that he was being stupid with his thoughts about what he had over heard or seen with catarina and madzie the other day when they thought that he was still alseep and he had heard them talking about someone called alec which would always made her very sad for the rest of the day. he could see that she was finding it harder to be around him and that her smiles were always fake and it was like her heart had been broken for some reason. sometimes he wanted to ask her who this alec was but in the end he didn't because he didn't want to make her even sadder by asking her questions about this person that had mean't a lot to her obliviously. some times he wonders if he should just leave them to enjoy their own special time as mother and daughter while she is still alive but then he is worried to leave the little girl alone should her mother fall ill.

When robert was shown into a rather large room he could see a few familiar faces there such as jocelyn and imogen and even some old faces such as family members that had been gone for a very long time so he couldn't really understand why they would be here for this meeting with the angels to talk about his son. at the moment it was only Raziel but he had made the statement that they had to wait for the others to come so they did.

Twenty minutes later the room suddenly turned into a room of complete brightness and there was a loud humming noise in the room for a second and then it was filled with three new angels with their wings showing . every one but raziel bowed their heads in honour. he couldn't find his breath at what he was actually seeing in front of him because standing there was the Angels : Raziel Ariel Gabriel Ithuriel and even Jonathan the very first ever shadow hunter was standing there with them all in white and looking very angelic .

jocelyn could see that poor robert was still in shock at being in a room with actual Angels so she took hold of his hand and made him move to go and went to sit down as they had a lot to discuss about what they were planning on doing should every one agree to do something like this for the first time ever in the supernatural world such as what they were planing on doing for alec.

Raziel took up first and walked over to the centre of the room to get everyone attention and he started talking .

'' Robert light wood i would like to welcome you here and we do realized that you have just arrived but we have all watched over your son for you. of course it's never easy to leave loved ones behind no matter who they are. and we had really hoped that with time he would move on and be happy here with all his own kind. but unfortunately after five months it doesn't look like he ever will be happy here with us. we had been discussing this idea for the last two months just between

the four of us as we had been watching him for a long time even when he was alive. he had a lot of good idea's and he was going to be a good leader.''

Raziel stepped back and walk back to his seat and next it was johnathan that stood up and spoke .

'' being that i am the very first shadow hunter that was made then i need to have my say in this plan and though i have never seen your son in action as a leader or or out on a mission as a famous archer but from what i have witness here in the months since he arrived here i can promise you that if it was me that had a second chance at living and being happy then i wouldn't be here being so miserable every day that's for sure so i vote yes on making him immortal''.

next step to up was Ithuriel and he didn't waste any time in getting her point across . 

'' your whole family has suffered so much during during the war with valentine and then your adopted son he died while fighting on a mission and let's be honest that you haven't been the best parent to your oldest during his whole child hood have you ? so don't you think that he's over due for some real happiness after what he has been put through by you and your wife'' so i vote yes for him to become immortal and be happy.''

both gabriel and Ariel stepped forward and just nodded that they also agreed with the plan to make alec immortal .

robert couldn't believe that he was actually hearing that these immortal beings that were holy and angelic in all ways. that they were even considering making a whole new shadow hunter that would become an immortal being by their own hands and that it was going to be his first born who he hadn't even seen yet.

After a few long quiet moments someone stepped forward and took robert by surprise with what they were saying to him .

'' Robert would it be so bad to have a immortal angel running the institute , there will always be wars and demons and do we even know if all the circle members are dead .i mean what's not to say that someone is out there now planning a new war of evil. we need some one powerful on our side that isn't cold hearted like we were brought up by our old believes . i vote yes robert.''

'' You are all telling me that's its all ready been decided why does this have to be right this minute and why can't it wait till net week or even next month i mean it's not like he is going anywhere ?.''

No one answered straight away but in the end jocyln took a deep breath and asked him to follow her which he did . two hours later she brought him to a brown front door but she didn't go in .

'' He's through there robert but he's not the same just be ready.''. and then she turned around and walked away.

carefully opening the door he walk in and closed it at first he didn't notice him because the man in front of him didn't look any thing like his son. this person was sitting on the floor in a corner wrapped up in a gold bed sheet rocking backwards and fowards while mumbling words that sounded like ''i 'm sorry'' As he slowly started to go closer to this man sitting on floor did alec notice that someone was in his room again. But he didn't really see his father . As robert stood there really looking at this man looking back him with hazel eyes but they were dead and the black hair was messy and long and he had a beard on his face but mostly what really broke robert was the look of his body it was horribly skinny from the lack of food. This wasn't his son anymore it was just a shell waiting to fade away or go in sane. Was it even possible to happen here in heaven but he didn't want this not when he can make it right again before it's too late to go back. So he carefully left the room so that he wouldn't frighten his boy and he quickly went in search of the angels to get it started hoping that it would work.

By the time he got back to the room he had wiped away the tears an he was glad to still see there so he didn't waste their time. 

'' Yes please make my son a immortal and considering you were already going to do this could i possibly ask you to add a few more things as a lot has changed since he left us .'' 

'' We will discuss this but you must tell us before we can make a final decision.''

'' of course well i am not sure what you would know your self so i will just tell you everything that has happened recently so magnus got his magic back but he had to give up his memories of alec. and jace asked to be De ruined for his punishment for alec's murder and just two months ago i got word that something evil is coming.''

'' So on top of making your son a powerful immortal you want us to return the warlock's memories of him and also bring back his parabati with his memories is that all.?'' he might be happy in his mundane life.''

'' Yes he might be. but wouldn't you want alec to have his parabati by his side when they do finally show their true faces?.''

'' what if we leave that choice up to Alec as he will have that power when we are done and so much more with just a single touch or look he will be able to kill any demon. that is all we will proceed starting tomorrow.'' and they were gone. 

Just as jocyln was heading for the door he stopped her from leaving.

'' can we talk some where private please.?''

'' let's go to the garden's it's very private.''

after a few minutes of walking they found a lovely sunny garden and sat down on chair.

'' jocyln what happen to him why is like that he was saying the words i'm sorry over and over?.''

'' when someone first arrives we are mean't be there for them so that they are not alone in the start because we do have a room that they can watch their loved ones and he found it one day and was watching a moment of magnus and two warlock friends and he had overheard the little girl saying that it wasn't fair that she couldn't mention his name. So i did something that i thought was the right thing to do at the time because he wouldn't try to move on. I told him all about the true soul mate warlock curse that will either turn the other person into a immortal so that they can be together for all time or it would kill them with time if the immortality side hadn't been activate to begin with. Robert please believe me had i known that he would taken it to heart so much that it would cause him to give up i would have never done it.'' 

'' I can not believe that you could be so fucking stupid to even not think that it wouldn't effect him like it has magnus was his everything and for you to tell him that he had been slowly killing him by being with him all those months even years just after he made him give up his magic to save his brother and my other son from becoming completely evil and killing many more mundanes than he had already been doing behind our backs for weeks. because thanks to your bloody daughter that made a wish to bring him back after he died in battle with your sicko husband. So he was connected to the queen of hell but before magnus could actually stop jace and break her hold on him. He killed his own brother with his own arrow. So that is why he is up here falling apart all because of your whole family.'' He could see that she was going to say something about her perfect daughter doing know wrong. he knew deep down that it was wrong but he was hurting and he was so mad so he let it slip . As he turn to leave.

'' She's not so perfect now , you should go and see what your two children are doing laterly goodbye .''

No one ever saw jocyln walking around the grounds again she would stay in her room all the time.

It only took three weeks for the angels to make alec immortal but it would take him a good month to get stronger and fitter so that he could carry the weight of his brand new wings hopefully by the time that he was ready to go back to earth he will be strong enough to use the wings should he need too.

They had been out in the gardens one hot sunny day training when he first felt it in his body he knew straight away what it was carefully lifting up his hand as he didn't know what was actually going to happen but suddenly his whole hand was covered with blue flames which made him break down crying happy tears.

'' dad what is the date today? already knowing it .

'' it's six months son .'' while smiling with happy tears falling.

When alec finally pulled away from his father's arms there was a few people waiting to say goodbye to him and wish him well. He was Archangel so he could fall to earth and he'd be fine or he could open a portal with just thinking about it thanks to his amazing soul mate that he was missing terribly and he could do so much more and he would need it all to save the world. after having a tearful goodbye he lifted off from the ground showing off his beautiful wings before he fly away .

Catarina couldn't understand why her daughter was so happy again and the real smile was back it even made it to her eyes again her friends had come over to asked to go out with them for the day and she had said no that she needed to be home today. plus she wanted to watch magnus to see if he could feel it .

Isabelle had always taken this day off so that she could spend it with her brother at his grave but today was extra hard as it was six months to day that she had said goodbye to her big brother. yesterday she had spent the whole day watching jace from a distance but today was all about alec so she brought a picnic basket and she was planing to stay all day with him telling him about jace and max and mum and ivvy and to lay there with him and cry. after eating her salad roll she laid down being that it was hot and very sunny she closed her eyes just to rest for a bit but just as she was starting to have a good and happy dream she had a weird sensation that someone was near the grave thankfully her back was turned away from the stranger so she could carefully unravel her whip and using her stele that was in her front pocket she could activate her speed rune so that she could flip up quickly which she did only to come face with a demon with the face of her dead brother as she started to use her whip on the person . Alec quickly looked around to see if any mundane's were at any grave sites when he was completely sure that they were really alone did he un glamour his wings and stepped closer to his little sister while saying.

'' hi izzy .'' 

with in seconds she was in his arms being wrapped up with his wings as she cried.. but this time they were very good tears because he was back. yes they would talk and questions would be answered but for now she just wanted to be in his big arms again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's back! he's changed and has a lot of suprises for everyone.
> 
> PART ONE!!! ( pages 1 - 32)

He didn't push her away he didn't want too as he had missed her and being held by his little sister so much that he loved and had missed.so he was going to enjoy this happy moment. but after some time she pulled away looking up into his eyes. she had so many questions running around in her mind but the main one was HOW ??. Alec pulled away from her and as he glamoured his wings as he took her hand leading her away from his grave site. alec couldn't believe how different he felt and as he looked around every thing looked so clearer to him now due to what the angels had done to him. it felt so strange and weird to have this powerful archangel blood flowing threw his whole body along side his soul mate's magic as well. he had been so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't heard her calling his name untill he felt a slap on his arm HARD to get his full attention which it worked.

''HEY! i can wait for our catch up talk but he can't! you need to go and get him back before it's too late for you. they are in bora bora! catarina is dying. alec she's scared for madzie so we have offered to take her in when the times comes.'' 

'' O'k i will go now! but i need you to do a few things for me too. can you call the council and set up a meeting for me with everyone for three days time and then go and find out if he is happy in that life for me'' with that said he was gone. Once she had got over the sudden disappearance of her brother did she turn to leave the Cemetery to head back to the institute to start making the calls for her brother. 

Alec appeared in a nice bedroom looking around he could see that there was some girly clothes on the bed but what made him smile was a rather pink suitcase that was leaning against the wall of the room. it was then that he knew that it had worked for him as it was only the second time that he had used it since leaving heaven. he had bought the case for her birthday only last year. if he was being honest with himself he knew that it was going to take some time for him to get used of all these new powers that he has now. but for now he had a time frame so he walked over to the closed door opening it carefully and listen for any voices but when he didn't hear anyone he opened the wider and walked out but closing it behind him. walking into the living area he found a sleeping catarina on a couch as he moved closer to her he could see that she was rather pale and she was rather skinner than normal for her anyway. as he was watching her breath he thought back to having that talk with the Angels when they came to him with their whole plan for him and what it would mean for him if he said yes to their offer. But after hearing what they had to offer which included becoming immortal of course his answer was going to be ''YES'' but with some conditions which they were agreeable too.

(ANGEL CONVERSION WITH ALEC).

''Alec if you argree to this you will become a immortal Archangel that will have the power to kill people and demons with your own mind. you will have the power to draw runes on people such as immortally,memories to either returned or taken and telepathy when the time comes or needed. But sadly you will never get to see your family once they have passed on. So spend some time with your father and when you have decided come and find us.''

Alec looked at his dad and saw that he had been already shaking his head to not wait as they didn't need to talk about it.

''It won't be needed i agree but i do have some questions for you? is it possible for me to fix mistakes such as a shadow hunter being de runed or give a warlock their immortally back who is now dying because of me!''

''Alec anything will be possible for you should you need it to be. your going to be the most powerful being that will walk the earth from now on. but you will need to be so that we can win this evil war that is coming to us and it's being lead by a fellow shadow hunter and her demon brother. Unfortunely you will have some hard decisions to when it's needed as we have foreseen that we will have many loses on both sides. So should you have plans on giving the choice of immortally to anyone that you care for then i would not waste any time on doing that. So we leave you both to spend some time together! as we will begin your transformation in two days.'' ( End of Angel talk)

Robert had been watching his son during the whole discussion with the angels and he had noticed then the immortal word had been said he witnessed a look of complete happiness move over his son which had brought tears to his eyes as he had never caused that look. but now he was starting to laugh as he just realized that his son was more focused on the fact that he gets to have forever with his man and not that he could kill with his mind.

'' What's so funny dad why are you laughing?

''You son! they just told you that your the most deadly person on the earth but all that you want is to have forever with magnus am i correct Son?''

'' No dad your not wrong i was thinking about him, i miss him so much i just wish that i had known that he'd turned off his immortally side and that he'd would rather die then give me the choice and tell me. dad he's never had a happy ending no one stays they all leave him either by death or just walk away. but i want to give him that and i would have if he'd given me the chance. so i am taking it back!''

'' Who do you plan on making immortal?''

'' Well firstly it will my dear friend cat and then i will give isabelle the choice so that she had stay and be happy with Simon and then i will find my brother and give him immortally should he want to come back into our world. but i honestly don't know how he will take the news of Clary being alive and being evil.''

'' Son what if he is happier as a mundane? he might have someone special in his life now. you need to be ready for that.''

'' i will dad! if looks like he's happy and in love with someone then i will just watch over him from a distance.''

( End of Heaven memory) He moved in much closer so that he was leaning over her and he quickly started to say the words that he had researched nothing really happened for a bit but then slowly he could see a light silver colour return to her skin. and seeing that he could finally take a breath because it had worked for him. he knew that she would be alright again. so now he could go and find him. but first he needed to go and get a room to sleep in so he went in search for the resort reception which didn't take too long. by 12;30 he had a room and he had a quick shower and a change of clothes and he was closing his villa door in search for his forever.

Magnus was sitting at their private villa pool deck chair where he spent most mornings where he would either read or sleep when he wasn't swimming and the moment he was just laying there on his chest doing a bit of sun baking when he started to feel a strange and weird sensation go threw his body and his glamour suddenly dropped but thankfully he was wearing his sunglasses at the time. at first he did nothing but then he started to feel uncomfortable within. So he carefully pushed back off his chest and sat back on his knees and casually looked around to see if anyone was out of place and new to the pool area at first he didn't notice him but then he did see a different person sitting at the bar he had his back to him so he couldn't see his face. but it had to be him as his magic hadn't been playing at all the whole six months that they had been away travelling the world.

Alec was sitting at the bar facing him wearing a hat and sunglasses covering his black hair and his runes were glamoured so that neither cat or madzie would see him first. today was just about his connection to magnus to see if he could feel his presence here just metres away from each other alec could already feel the strong pull of his soul reaching out to him from where he was sitting and it was taking his strength to not go over there and take him into his arms but he couldn't just yet. but he wasn't making it easy for alec that's for sure !looking like he does now. So alec turned around and looked away from him as it was killing him inside honestly having him so close yet still so far away. he swallowed his last mouthful and got up and walked away from the bar. he decided to go for a long walk around the resort and just enjoy the fresh air and the sun . 

Magnus didn't feel safe so he got up and collected his book and beach towel and headed for the villa much earlier than he would go back. as he got closer he could hear loud music coming from the villa that he was in which was very strange as normally catarina was sleeping at this time of day so he hurried up with his pace as he was starting to get a really bad feeling about today. he was about to step off the main pathway when madzie came running down in a hurry only to go straight passed him. Cat saw magnus walking up the pathway so she started crying again because this mean't that he would be happy again soon.

'' Where's she going do you need a doctor and why are you crying and happy?''

'' Magnus i have some thing to tell you about why i am crying and happy and why she was in a hurry just now she has gone looking for someone that is very important to her who has been away for some time from her. but while we are waiting for them let me explain what has happen today o'k so i was having my morning sleep as i was always too and i was having this strange feeling that was going threw my whole body enough that it woke me from it and when i opened my eyes i found myself hovering above the couch and i had my true colour back! magnus i have my immortally back again. i honestly thought it was you to begin somehow. but then madzie came back to the villa saying that she could feel him again and that he was here on the island with us. so she has gone looking for him.''

''How's this even possible only my father has that power? is it even safe for her or us? it could be dark magic and you are letting her do this he could kiss her!''

''Oh magnus i don't know how its even possible that he's back but to do this for me he must have a good story to tell us all that's for sure! as for my daughter being safe with this man well he would die for her! would you ??''.

Magnus walked away and went to his room to take a shower and to cool off and to try and get under magic and feelings under control.it was scaring him..he didn't like this not being in control...

Madzie was running around crazy trying to find him she looked everywhere but was having no luck with it so far it was very frustrating. so she quickly looked around to see if she was alone. she said a few words quietly and she had a magical path in front of her leading the way to her alec.

He was coming back to his room when he heard someone screaming his name and it was being said by his favourite little girl that has had his heart from day one in their friendship. as he turned around he saw her running to him so he opened his arms for her to jump straight into like she used too.

'' How's my favourite sorceress been doing? as he kissed her cheeks and held her tightly as she cried into his arms. after some time she pulled back to look him in the eye and said to her best friend and uncle.

"i missed you uncle alec so much you! saved my mummy didn't you? can you make uncle magnus better? i miss him too. he doesn't call me my name anymore. it hasn't been nice pretending that i don't miss you.''

'' Well sweet pea yes i did fix your mummy for you and yes i can fix him too. so lets go and our happy magnus back.''Alec was piggy backing madzie like he was does when they are hanging out. 

''sweetie when we get there can you go around and make sure that no one can see in from outside please as i have few surprises to show you all and they can not been seen by anyone unlike us and i will need plenty of room too o'k darling'' 

''i love you uncle alec''

'' i love you too sweet pea'' 

cat could see them coming up the path laughing about something she took a deep breath and went out to meet them at the front door .

'' hello alec it's so so good to see you again. we have missed you terribly'' alec put madzie down and she went running inside while alec took cat into his arms to comfort her as she was crying. after a few minutes she pulled away and asked him to come inside with her.

madzie came back into the main room and closed the sliding doors and turned the blinds a different way so that they could see out but no one can see inside the villa. and then she went to her room to put away her beach bag and was about to put away her clothes away when she heard magnus yelling at his boyfriend quickly grabbing her picture frame she ran out of her room yelling..

'' alec how can i find the words to say thank you for what you given back to me and my daughter.'' 

'' You don't owe me anything it's not your fault that you nearly died that's on me. if only i had known what he had been hiding from me all this time. then you and i would have not been in the situation to begin with . as i would have said YES had i been given the chance. but no i had to find about his immortally side from a fellow shadow hunter that my soul mate would rather let us all die than be honest with me.''

''Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my friend like that about something that has nothing to do with you?''

Madzie came into the room screaming at him 

''STOP PLEASE STOP! while pushing a picture frame into his hands for him to look at. magnus took it from her seeing that it was a picture of him smiling while being held by the same man that was standing in the room and he was laughing in the photo. he looked up from the photo and looked at madzie and said

''So what does this mean because i don't know him?''

cat spoke up this time seeing that her daughter was upset again because of him being like this. she was getting sick of his foul mood and it needed to change now.

'' magnus can you do something for me please can you just trust me but especially trust your own magic and just close your eyes and reach out for your magic and listen to what its telling you honey''

Only after a few nail biting moments did alec start to slowly but carefully move towards him as he needed to be close to him to be able to draw the rune on his body when the time came. and with each step he was getting closer to his love. thankfully after a long but slow pace he had been able to get much closer that he could feel the pull of his love's magic starting to reach out for him it was subconsciously bringing them back together. so alec closed his eyes too and let it happen opening up his whole body to the sensations that he had been feeling since yesterday and even more since he has been here on this island.

Some time had passed and nothing was happening between them and the girls were getting worried about their loved ones but then cat and madzie had to suddenly move out of the way quickly as two things were happening at the same time. firstly from alec a pair of rather big wings glamoured from his back and secondly it was magnus turn as his body was glowing with blue magic and it was starting to surround alec to make a type of magical bubble while making them move into each other's arms when it turned a purple colour and started pulsing for a few minutes only to fade away into both their bodies a couple minutes later which made alec open his eyes slightly for a split second. seeing that magnus still had his eyes closed alec decided to take a chance now with the rune so he brought his hand up to his his chest and with his index finger he carefully but slowly started to draw the memory rune onto his chest just over his heart. 

Cat and madzie had 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART ONE OF CHAPTER 15!!
> 
> #stayhome
> 
> #staysafe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malec reunion finally enjoy xxx
> 
> search St Regis Resort  
> bora bora ...
> 
> check out rooms pictures ( light wood villas are )  
> 2 overwater Royal otemanu villas.
> 
> and mags is looking to buy either a overwater deluxe villa.  
> or royal estate with a private beach.

He didn't push her away he didn't want too as he's missed her so much. so it was so nice to be held by his little sister that he loved to bits! so he was going to enjoy this moment being here and again. izzy pulled away with so many questions going around in mind starting with the main one HOW.? When alec pulled away his wings had glamoured again so he took hold of her and pulled her away for his grave site. alec couldn't believe how different he felt and saw things now. Even though the angels had done this it still feels weird to have powerful blood flowing threw his body and to have his soulmate's magic living inside his body as well as his own new powers that he would only use when needed. he had so much to tell his family but first he needed to find three people. he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called. so izzy hit him on the arm hard to get his attention again.

'' Stop !! i can wait for your talk but he can't you need to go and get it back before it's too late they are in bora bora ! catarina is dying she doesn't have long alec

she's scared about leaving madzie so we have offered to take her in for catarina when the time comes for that poor girl''.

'' ok i will go now!! but can you do something for me then i need you get a council meeting set up with everyone form the shadow world in three days time and i also need you to find out if our brother has anyone in his life.'' with that said suddenly alec was gone. Once she got over the shock that her brother was back and alive and that he was different in many ways. she turned around and started to leave the Cemetery.

Alec suddenly appear in a bedroom and it had all girly clothes laying on the bed and the floor and in the corner was a pink suitcase that he had bought for her a birthday gift so he knew that he was one in the right place! as this was the second time that he had used his new portal power. it's one of his new powers that he has been given but it's all good !! as it gives him forever with his soul mate he just hopes that he's not too late!! and that magnus hasn't found someone new while he was without his memories. he could feel his soulmate's magic it was calling out to him!! but the rune will only work if he's single. so he needed to hurry and find him so he carefully opened the closed door and listen for any voices for a few minutes when he heard nothing he quickly open the door wider and walked out closing it behind him. when he reached the family room he found her sleeping on the couch she looked so pale. he slowly but carefully moved closer to her as he watched her sleeping! his mind went back to that day when the angels came to him with their plan for him to save the world.

(The Angel chat with alec)

''Alec if you agree to this you will become a immortal Archangel that will have the power to kill with your mind you will have the power to make new runes on people that can make them immortal. you can return or take memories from their minds and you will have the power of telepathy when the times. Alec you will never see your family as you won't die! if you say yes to this plan. so we will leave you so that you have chat with your father about this! and when you are ready come and find us''.

Alec looked at his dad who was already nodded that he was already on board with the plan so he spoke up quickly .

'' it won't be needed i agree but can i ask you if it's possible that i can my powers be used to fix any mistakes due to my death?''

''Alec anything will be possible for you should you want it to be . your going to be the most powerful immortal being! but you will need to be so that we can win this new evil war that is coming our way very soon which is being lead by a fellow shadow hunter and her demon brother. alec you will have to make some hard decisions when the time come! we have foreseen that we will lose many lives on both sides. so should you plan on making anyone like you then i wouldn't wait too long. we will give you a day to spend with your father and then we will begin the transformation.''

He was so focused on his thoughts that was running threw his mind about what he had just been told that he didn't hear or see that his dad was laughing about something so he asked . 

'' Dad what's so funny ?''

'' you are Son ! they just told you that your going to become the most powerful being in the world !!all that you want or care about is that you will get your happy forever with magnus am i correct son?''

''No Dad your not wrong i was thinking about him, i miss him so much i just wished i had known that he'd turned his immortally side off from me! and that he would let us both die. he's never had a happy ending no one stays they all walk away or die. but i want to give him that and i would have but he didn't give me that chance so now i am taking it back.''

'' Alec you do plan on making immortal if they want it ?''

'' well firstly i will return cat's as she's a dear friend of ours and then i will ask my dear sister so that she can be with Simon and then if i can bring back my lost brother i will offer it to him but honestly i don't know if he will even want it after he finds out about Clary i really don't how we will be able to handle having to kill her when we come face to face. so all i can do is let him have the choice.''

''Son what if he's happy with his mundane life?. he might have someone in his life now! so you need to be prepared that he might be better off.'' 

'' i know that! and if that's the case then i will just watch over him from a distance till he passes away and comes here.''

( end of heaven chat memories) - back to the villa on earth. 

when he could see that her colour was starting to come back fully he knew that the spell was working so he knew that she was going to be fine again. So he turned around and quickly left the villa in search of his man. but first he needed some where to stay while he was here so went looking to book a room. 

Magnus was sitting at the private villa pool deck chair that come with their booking he had been spending most days there either sleeping or reading a book or watching people living there happy lives. he was currently lying down sun baking facing away from the bar area.

'' hello sir, how may i help you?''

'' hello there! would you have any free rooms please ?''

'' yes sir we do what was your name and how nights do you plan on staying here with us?''

'' yes of course it's Mr light wood and it will only be three or four days.'' 

'' thank you mr light wood just one moment and i will get you a key do you only have that one suit case with you ''

'' yes ''

after a few minutes he was walking away with a key to villa 9 which he found quite easily with the map that he was given by the young lady at the desk. once he found he quickly went to the toilet and then he changed into some clothes that would make him fit into the scene. and then he finally started to go in search. 

He was currently sipping his drink when he started to have strange sensation go threw his whole body and he felt his glamour drop but thankfully he was wearing his sunglasses so his eyes were hidden from public view. he slowly sat up and looked around the area to see if he could see anyone acting weird or was a new face because his magic hadn't played at all while on holidays.

Alec was sitting up at the bar facing him wearing a pair of sunglasses and a cap on his head and his runes were on show but to anyone else they just looked like tattoos. he could see him so easily as he was just metres away from him just out of reach for his hand but not his magic. alec could feel the pull of magnus own magic. he could tell that magnus was sensing something strange by the way that he was looking around. as he sat there on the bar stool watching his man it was taking all his strength to not go over there and make himself known while looking like that! even after six months of being dead alec could still get turn on by his man being semi naked. which made him silently curse when he saw that mags was quickly grabbing his top and putting it on in a hurry and walked away with his book and beach towel over his shoulder. Alec swallowed his last mouthful of the glass and got up and left the area and decided to go for a walk around the resort to cool down from seeing his man.

mangus was really confused and slightly worried on why his magic was being strange so suddenly. he wondered if this was the end he hadn't spoken to cat today so maybe she will know something. but as he got closer to their villa he could hear loud music coming from it which was really worrying in it's self so he picked up his pace. but just as reached the entrance madzie came running out from the villa, only to go straight passed him in a hurry.

cat saw her old friend coming up the pathway and she starting crying again from sheer happiness for them. at first she really thought that it had been her dear friend that somehow he had found a way. but then when her daughter came running back saying that he was alive and that he's here. then cat knew that it was alec that did this but how? and that they were all going to happy again.

'' where's madzie going in a hurry and why are you smiling or crying ?''

'' Mags i have something to tell you about why i am smiling and happy again and its about why she left in such a hurry just now. she has gone looking for some one that is very special to us all. you see while i was sleeping on the couch i was having these strange sensations going threw my body enough that it actually woke me up from them. and i opened my eyes i was surround in blue and i was hovering off the couch at first i thought it was you somehow. but then i found out that our friend is back and he did it. magnus i have my immortally back. so she has gone in search for him.''

''Catarina how is this possible is it even safe for her or us? he could have black magic? i for one don't like it that a complete stranger came here into the villa and touched you while you were sleeping''.

'' oh mangus! i don't even know how its possible that he's back but he is and to do this he must have a good story to tell us all and as for trusting a complete stranger with my daughter he would die for her. would you.?''

he was slightly shocked at her words so he walked away and went to his room deciding to take shower plus he didn't really comfortable with his own magic at the moment. 

madzie was running around crazy trying to find him looking in all areas of the resort but in then she was getting frustrated at the mundane way so she closed her eyes saying a few words and suddenly she had a magical trail to follow which she skipped alone. 

alec had been coming back from his long walk when he someone calling out his name as he turned around she came running into his arms crying.

'' How's my little favourite sorceress been doing? as he kissed her face and held her tight as she cried in his arms. after a few minutes she pulled back to look at him.

'' i missed you uncle alec so much you saved my mummy didn't you? can you make him better too ? he doesn't call me my special name anymore i miss him!''

'' Well sweet pea! yes i did fix her mummy and yes i can fix it him too so lets go and get our happy magnus back and i missed you too.''

Alec was piggy backing madzie just like he always used too when it was just the two of them hanging out.

'' hey madzie when we get there can you run around and make sure that no one can see in for me?. especially the lounge room and i need plenty of room''

'' of course i will do anything for you i missed you so much, it wasn't fun pretending that you didn't matter to me.''

'' honey i am sorry that i did that to you but i am back for good and it's forever so let's go and make this right again.''

'' i love you uncle alec.''

'' i love you too sweet pea''. 

Cat could see them coming up the path so she took a deep breath and stood up and went to meet them at the door.

''hello Alec! it's so good to see you again we have missed you terribly! alec put madzie down carefully and she ran straight into the villa.

'' hello cat i have missed you all too! pulling her into his arms as she had started to cry.

'' thank you alec for giving me back my life.''

by the time they had walked threw the sliding door madzie had all the blinds closed slightly so that no one could see in but they could see out now she was just waiting on them to shut the glass door to lock it so that no one could come in. with that done she quickly ran into her room putting down her bag and was starting to walk back when she heard that magnus was yelling at alec so she quickly grabbed the picture frame and ran screaming.

when magnus came out from his room he had heard a man's voice speaking quite rude to cat about something about immortally and soul mates and curses about not having the chance and that they dying because of him. when he heard that he charged out.

'' Who the fuck do you think you are? talking to my friend like that about something that has nothing to do with you !''

madize came running out into the room yelling and crying 

''STOP PLEASE STOP"" while pushing a frame into his hands for him to look at.

At first he didn't look but when he saw that cat was looking at him hurt and angry. he brought the frame up closer so that he see it. it was a picture of him and he was smiling and he looked really happy and he was being held by a young man. who was laughing in the picture. he looked up from the picture and looked at madzie and said while pushing the frame back.

'' So what does this mean? because i don't know him!''

magnus can you do me a favour please? can you trust me! but especially trust your own magic and just close your eyes and reach for your magic and then listen to it honey!'' Once he had closed his eyes did alec take off his cap and got up slowly and started to slowly move closer to mags as he needed to be very close for this to actually work so that he could draw the rune over his heart. At first nothing was happening so alec decided to close his eyes too. and taking a deep breath he just open up his mind and whole body to the sensations that he had been feeling since that day when he was training but since being here on this island. 

Cat and madzie had to suddenly get out of the way quickly because a few things were happening all at once! alec was growing wings from his back and magnus was glowing with blue magic and it was starting to reach out for alec while they were being subconsciously pulled into a magical bubble together. once they were inside it. did it change colour now it was purple and it looked like it was closing in on them but actually it was just bringing them closer to each other so that they had no choice but hold one another in the end only then did it seem to fade into their own bodies. Alec opened his eyes first and looked at his soulmate who's eyes were still closed. so he brought up his hand and with his index finger he carefully but slowly began to draw the memory rune over his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # stay home #stay safe 
> 
> don't copy my story from this site thank you .


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malec reunion finally .
> 
> please go and check out where they are reuniting here is the name for you all to search for it ...
> 
> The St Regis Resort Bora Bora

He Didn't push her away he didn't want too as he had missed her so much. So it was nice to be held by his sister that he loved to bits again .

So he was going to enjoy this moment being here and alive again. She pulled away from her brother with so many questions running around in her mind but the main one was ''HOW''. 

When alec pulled away his wings had glamoured again so he took hold of izzy's hand lead her away from his own grave site. alec couldn't believe how different he felt and saw things now. Even though the Angels had done this! it still feels weird to have powerful blood flowing threw his body besides his soul mate's magic living inside his body as well as his new powers that was given to him that he will need to have and use when the times come to save the world. He had so much to tell his family but first he needed to find three people. he was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't hear izzy calling his name so she hit his arm hard to get his attention again.

'' Stop ! we can wait to have our or talk but he can't! you need to go and get him before it's too late. they are in bora bora some where catarina is dying. 

Alec she's scared for madzie so we have offered to take her in when the times comes.''

'' O'K i will go now! but can you do me a few things please. i need you to set up a council meeting with all the shadow world and you need to track down our brother. 

we will be back here in a three days''. with that said suddenly alec was gone without a single portal appearing. Once she got over the shock of seeing this and what had her big brother become did she start to walk back to the institute to spend the next few hours on the phone to everyone ready for a meeting in three days. 

Alec reappeared in a small bedroom it had some girly clothes on the bed and as he looked around he saw a pink suitcase in the corner of the room and he knew who owned it as he had bought it for her as a birthday present one day when they were out shopping together. This was the second time that he had used his new portal power that he has now thanks to the angels. he has a lot of new gifts that he has to get used off now. but they were going to be needed to save their world and he gets to have his forever with his soulmate in the end so its all good but he just hopes that he's not too late that magnus hasn't found anyone since his memories have gone. He carefully opens the door slightly to listen for any voices but after a few moments of hearing nothing does alec open the door more so that he could walk out of the room after a few seconds he comes across catarina who is sleeping on the large couch in the family room of the villa. as he stood there watching her sleep his mind went back to his talk with the angels when he finally said YES to their plan. When he found out that he was going to be their only chance at surival then he was going to asked a few things such as magnus memories and catarina immortally and the return of his brother by his side to be all return which they all agreed too. So now he has the power to return his soulmate's lost memories and catarina's immortally and lastly he can return his losted brother to his side again. ( alec's conversation with the three angels below)

" Alec if you agree to this! you will become a immortal archangel that will have the power to kill people and demons with just your mind .you have the power to put runes onto people such as immortally or memories to either be taken or returned and telepathy when it's needed. but alec you will never see any of your family again once they haved died so we will leave you to spend some time with your father now just come and find us when you have decided.'' alec had seen that his father was shaking his head while they had been talking so he already knew his answer so alec spoke up quickly .

''It won't be needed i agree!! but can i ask you if its possible that i can use my powers to fix mistakes such as de ruining or warlock deals made?.''

'' Alec anything will be possible for you ! should you want it to be. your going to be the most powerful immortal being but you will need to be so that we can win this war that is coming which is being lead by a fellow shadow hunter and her demon brother he has turned her evil sadly. Unfortunely you will have to make some hard decisions when the times come. We have forseen that we will lose many lives on both sides. so should you have any plans to give the immortally rune to anyone then i wouldn't wait too long alec. So we will give you a day with your father and then we will begin with your transformation.'' with that they walked out the room leaving behind both light wood men. ( end of angel conversation )

All Alec could think of was that he was going to get his forever with the man that he loved and missed terribly he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear his dad laughing. 

''What's so funny dad?''

'' You Son! they just told you that you can kill with a look but all that you want is to have forever with magnus am i correct Son?.''

'' No dad your not wrong i was thinking about him, i miss him so much i just wished i had known that he'd turned his immortally side and that he'd would die because of me! dad he's never had a happy ending no one stays they all leave or die but i want to give him that and i would have but he didn't give me that chance so now i am taking it back.''

''Alec who do you plan on making immortal if they want it?''

'' well first it's going to be poor catarina as shes a dear friend of mine and she is madzie's mother and i did this too her! so i need to make this right dad. and then i want to let izzy have the opportunely of being with simon for a long time and then i will let my lost brother have the choice should he want to be second in charge of the institute! but now with the news of clary i am not real sure if he will want to come back to us.''

''Son what if he's happy being a mundane he might have a new woman in his life and maybe he's just better off not knowing about us. Alec you need to be ready for that possible outcome'' ( end of conversation memory thoughts )

Once alec had finished saying the spell on his friend did he quickly and quietly leave the villa. He magically summoned a hat and sunglasses and some lighter and cooler clothes so that he could stay hidden while in search for his love. he walked around for a bit. after some time time he found him! he was laying on a beach deck chair wearing his sunglasses and he was laying down on his back getting a sun bake. but alec would know his love's body anywhere even from a distance. so alec went up to the bar and sat down on a pool chair and ordered a beer from the barman and just soak in the fact that he was alive again and that his beautiful soul mate was only metres away from him.

Magnus was sitting at their private pool chair he had been laying down sunbathing so he wasn't actually looking at the bar area. he wasn't really spending much time watching other people as it was too sad and rather depressing. so when he started to feel his magic act up slightly such as his eyes he felt the glamour suddenly drop for no reason thankfully he was wearing his sunglasses at the moment. he waited for a few minutes just to see what his magic was going to do. but when he could see that it was starting to leave his finger tips and his whole body was feeling strange so he sat up and started to look around to see if he could see any knew faces on the beach ,water or at the bar which he could see that there was a new person sitting at the bar currently sitting in one of the bar stools he was wearing a cap and glasses and he didn't want to be found out just yet but he knew that once cat woke up she would feel it so she would come looking for him but for now he was just gonna enjoy his beer for now and if he was being honest the view was pretty good too..

Magnus was getting worried about his magic as to why it was playing up suddenly after months of nothing he didn't feel safe so he got up from the deck chair and put his top back on collecting his book and beach towel and turned to head back to the villa while feeling eyes on him.

Alec watched him walked away from him knowing that he didn't even recognise the runes on his body that he hadn't glamoured it really hurt. so he swallow the mouth full of beer and left the bar deciding to go and see if he could get a room. 

As magnus got closer to their villa he could hear loud music coming out from the sliding doors and he could see both of the ladies dancing around which was rather strange. just as he was walking in the door madzie came running out passing him with a massive smile on her face.

'' Where's madzie going cat and why are you both so happy and even dancing like you were just now?''

'' Magnus i have something to tell you about why we were dancing and it's also on why she has gone running out the door in such a big hurry she's gone to find some one who is very special to us but first i have some thing to tell you. i was sleeping on the couch and i was having this strange feeling over my body enough that it woke me up but when i open my eyes i was hovering in the air and my whole body was all covered in blue light magnus i actually have immortally back at first i thought that it was you but when she came running back screaming that he's alive and is here then i knew that he did this. so she's gone looking for her best friend.''

''Catarina how's this even possible is it safe for your daughter to go looking for this person who has dark magic! he could kill us all?.'' 

'' Oh magnus i don't know how it's possible that he's back here alive but to do this he must have a good story to tell us all as for trusting him with my daughter he would die for her he is family to us and to you too.''

She was running around crazy trying to find him looking everywhere but in the end it wasn't working and she was getting frustrated so she stood still and carefully sent out a spell with some words being said that would show her the way to him.

Alec was just coming back from the reception with a villa number when he heard his name being yelled and it was being called by his favourite little girl just as he turned around she ran straight into his arms crying happy tears.

''How's my favourite little Sorcess been doing? as he was holding her tightly as she let the tears flow after a few minutes she pulled back to look into his eyes that she had missed.''

'' Better Now thank you for giving my mummy back uncle alec can you make uncle magnus better too? i want him back i miss the happy magnus.''

'' Yes sweet pea i fixed mummy for you ! now lets go and get our happy magnus back''.

Cat was watching her friend very closely to see if she could tell if he was feeling different and after a few minutes that he had been inside she noticed that he wouldn't take his sunglasses off and every few minutes she could see blue flashes coming from his fingertips after seeing this she started crying again because now she could see that her friend was going to be fine and get his happy ending because if alec can give her immortally back then what else is he able to do.

alec was piggybacking madzie just like he used too when it was just the two of them spending time together hanging out.

'' Madzie when we get there can you make sure that all the doors and blinds are shut so that no one can look in as i have a few surprises to tell and show everyone and i will need plenty of room too.''

''of course i missed you so much it wasn't nice pretending that i was happy.''

cat could see them coming up the long path so she took a deep breath and stood up and went to meet them at the door.

''Hello Alec! it's so good to see you again we have both missed you terribly and thank you'' while pulling him into a hug while madize ran into the villa and went around closing all the blinds that were open and then waited for them to come in villa so that she could close and locked the door and pulled the blinds across the main door and then went and sat down on the couch.

Alec had followed cat into the villa and was trying to see if he was around but there was no sign of him. cat could see that alec was looking for him.

'' he's gone to have a shower i reckon to wash off the sand from the beach he goes there every day while i sleep. actually he's normally later getting back. Alec would you like a drink of something ?''

'' no thanks! cat i had a beer at the pool bar after i lefted you.''

'' Alec thank you doesn't seem enough for what you have given back to me, how is it possible that you are even here and alive?''.

''No! you don't owe me anything ! it's my fault that it happened to begin with. Had i known about the whole truth about his curse and given the chance then my answer would have been yes ! and we would not be in this whole bloody situation. But no! i have to find this out from a dead fellow shadow hunter that my so called so true soul mate would rather kill himself by letting me die so easily and then taking you down too.''

Magnus had just come out of the bathroom when he heard a strange voice that was speaking rather loud to his friend so he quickly magically made a top appear on his body and he walked out into the room.

'' Who the fuck do you are ? talking to my friend like that! and about something that is none of your fucking business to begin with anyway so get the fuck out of here!''

Madize came running out of her room screaming while crying 

''STOP PLEASE STOP LOOK!!!!! she went straight up to magnus and pushed a picture frame into his hands. he looked down at the picture that she had pushed into his hands seeing that it was a photo of him he was smiling while being held by a young man and he looked happy and they were both laughing at something or someone while having their photo taken. magnus looked up and looked over at alec and saw that it was the same guy in this photo that was in his hands.

'' So what does this mean because i don't know him?'' while pushing the frame back to madzie.

Cat spoke up this time as this needed to be fixed quickly as she could see that her little girl was heartbroken with this sight.

'' Magnus can you do me a favour please can you trust me but espeically trust your own magic and just close your eyes for me and reach for your magic and listen to it honey?''

Once he did closed his eyes did alec move closer to be able to touch his love when he feel that it was safe too. but for now he would just stand there and watch him breath. As the minutes went by their own magic was subconsciously reaching out to pull their souls back together after so long of being separated from each other. alec could sense this so he closed his eyes too and just let his body give into the new and old sensations that he had been feeling since he said yes.

Suddenly both madzie and cat had quickly move out of the area because two things were happening at the same time firstly a pair of wings were coming out from alec's shoulder blades and secondly magnus whole body was glowing with his blue magic but it was also starting to flow into alec while pulling into a magical bubble that was going a purple colour . Alec could feel that his wings had wrapped around mag so he opened his eyes and saw that his eyes were still closed so he carefully lifted his index finger to his heart to draw the memory rune while he looked up to the skies to pray that it would work.

Cat and madzie held each other tightly while silenty praying that his rune worked for them as he had looked up to the skies as he put on his heart but after a few stressful and nail biting moments their prayers was answered with seeing both alec and magnus smiling at each other was a good outcome but what really brought on the tears was hearing that single word from his mouth again after six months .

'' ALEXANDER"

When magnus closed his eyes he was scared because he didn't know this man that was standing across the room let alone in this picture frame but he trusted his long time friend so he closed his eyes and let his magic take control at first nothing happened but then he could sense his own magic acting different it felt like it was reaching out for something or was it someone! he didn't try to pull it back for some strange reason it felt safe so he just let it go. After a few moments he started to see something flash by eyes from his mind some how it was like a movie it was just flashes of something. as the visions were coming quicker he could feel a different type of magic seeping into his soul and body but for some reason he wasn't scared as he could finally focus enough on the visions to see that they were from his own mind. they were his lost memories and yes he did know this man as the last memory returned he broke down and would have fallen to his knees from the overwhelming sensations and feelings that was from seeing his own lost memories and that he was being held by his alexander once again.

alec felt magnus starting to pull away from him he was getting scared that it hadn't worked at first but then he heard his name being said that he had missed hearing .

'' alexander how is this possible i said goodbye to you?'' which then caused alec to finally break down sobbing loudly while holding onto to his returned soulmate.

madzie went to run to her two missed uncles but her mum quickly grabbed her arm to stop her which made her look at her mum with a confused look.

''Honey you will have your time but just let them have their own reunion they need some alone time . sweetie let's go and make some lunch while we wait for them honey''

''O'k mum''.

magnus couldn't believe that he was being held again by the man that owned his heart pulling back from his arms magnus looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes that he had missed terribly. every day before he had his memories taken from him. They stayed like this for looking into each other eyes but eventually alec pulled away first as they had to talk even though he really wanted to stay like this all day he couldn't not just yet any way. but after they all know the story and why he's back then they would have forever. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malec talk alone!
> 
> Alec tells them why he's back.
> 
> magnus finds out how angel wings feel.
> 
> poor catarina finds how much her daughter has been suffering in silence.

Both Girls held each other close while standing out of the way and watched hoping that it was going to work. thankfully after a few stressful nail biting seconds they got their prayers answered with seeing them in each other's while smiling at each other which was a good thing but what brought tears to her eyes again was hearing that name coming from his mouth after so long.

Magus was scared but he trusted his old friend so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath at first nothing was really happening. But suddenly he could sense something different with his magic it was really acting stranger than normal. It felt like it was trying to reach out for something or was it some one! He didn't try to pull it back for some reason it didn't feel dangerous to him so he just let it go. At first nothing was really different but then he started to see flashes of something and he could feel a different type of magic seeping into his soul as the flashes started come much quicker and they were getting more focused so that he could see that it was all about him in general mostly. But sometimes he would see a flash of him being with this man some times were good and some were bad but mostly they did looked like they had been very close and not strangers . Only after all the flashes had stopped and his last memory had returned did magus break down crying. 

Magus couldn't believe that he was being held again by the man that owned his heart and soul again. and would have fallen to his knees from the overwhelming sensations and feelings that was from seeing his own memories being returned to him. And to have his Alexander back from the dead. Alec felt magus starting to pull away from his arms and he was getting scared that it hadn't worked out. At first nothing happened but after a deep breath did he look up and finally spoke to him.

''Alexander how's it possible?''

Which caused Alec to break down sobbing loudly while holding onto to his soul mate. magus went to run to her uncles that she had missed but her mother quickly grabbed her arm to stop her which made her turn to her.

'' Honey you will get your time but just let them have their own reunion they need this alone time sweetie! let's go and make some lunch for all of us while we wait for them honey.''

''O'k mum''

After a quick look at their boys did they turn away and head for the kitchen leaving both magus and Alec holding each other while crying.

They stayed like this for few minutes just enjoying being like this again after being apart for so long. but in the end it was Alec that pulled away first as he had something to say and besides he wanted to look into those beautiful cat eyes that he had missed since he said goodbye. neither was ready to let go of each other so magus had his hands on Alec's waist still.

''Why didn't you let me change, didn't you want forever with me, how could you keep something so important to you from me magus? did you even care that i was killing both of us and i didn't even know this?'' had i known this from our first date! then i know that with some time my answer would have been YES to having a forever with you!! I was angry and so hurt when i found this out from a fellow shadow hunter. i wasn't doing so good with this news i had given up and i wasn't eating or sleeping i was starting to fade away and i was so bad that i didn't know that my father had found me like that. i just wasn't happy being there. I knew that you would move on from my memory after some time. But it didn't make it any easier that you wouldn't even get to do that because of me. So when i was given the opportunely by the angels to come back to you! Of course i said YES ! but i'm different because it will be needed for what is about to come.'' 

''Alec i'm so sorry for the lose of your father and everything that i did to you. But i never expected you to want to become immortal or even stay with me! no one ever stays! so why would a shadow hunter who is a light wood be with a warlock and to give up their own mortally? So i made that decision for the both of us because honestly i didn't think that we would even last that long or that we were actually soul mates! it was already to late for to make the immortal connection to you. So i knew that we'd both die together in the End. And i was o'k with that because i didn't want to live without you or move on from you my silly little shadow hunter . Alec i am so sorry that i broke my promise to you that i would look after your family. I just couldn't handle it being near your family knowing that it was my fault that you died and that i couldn't save your brother. so i had to walk away. And then i found out that both my dear friends went to my father for me to save me and i couldn't allow that so went and tried to get her immortally back for my memories. but no he just wanted to keep her immortally and my memories as well. i won't lie that i didn't fight him for them as it was going to give me two years where i could be free and happy till my time starts in Edom. Alec i was loosing my mind.'' Alec just pulled his love back into his arms and let him cry.

Cat listened carefully to make sure if they were alright as the voices had stopped suddenly and she didn't want her daughter to walk in to see something that was not for young eyes. just as she started to come around the corner. she heard Alec's voice call out to her.

'' it's safe to come out with the food and drinks now.'' which they did slowly as madzie was carrying the drinks.

'' How did you know what i was just thinking Alec?''

'' i promise i will tell you all everything but first can we eat please?''

''madzie can you go a back and get the last two plates on the counter please?''

both Alec and Magus could see what she was doing with madzie with keeping her busy all the time so that they could just have a moment alone. which they did and now it's her turn to be reunited with her happy family. So with that magnus flicked his wrist and the plates were suddenly sitting on the coffee table in front of them. 

'' Hey Who took the plates?''

'' That would be me sweet pea!!''

Seconds later madzie came flying into the room and ran straight to her second favorite person crying happy tears when she finally heard that special name again.only after heaps of kisses all over her face from him did she stop crying enough so that she could talk to him. but she stayed sitting on his lap though.

'' I missed you so much. i love you uncle magnus.''

'' ohh sweetie i have missed you too so much and i love you heaps too. but mostly i am sorry that i haven't been very nice to you laterly. it really hasn't been a nice time has it?''

Suddenly madzie had a idea and she stood up getting excited about something.cat could see this so she looked at her and asked what was it?

'' honey what is it?

'' Can we now have our real holiday that every is here and happy i'm sure that uncle Alec hasn't seen the world yet?''

Cat had noticed how Alec was acting suddenly and she felt a chill run down her spine sensing that it wasn't going to be a easy chat to have and why he is really back alive besides for his soulmate.

'' Honey why don't you come over here at sit down so that we all eat and then we all catch up with him before we decide anything o'k ''

'' But MOM!'' slightly whinning.....

'' NO MADZIE LOSS!! i am pretty sure that neither of them are going any where now for a long time. so please come over here and have your lunch and leave them in peace so that they can eat their own lunch too.''

''YES MOTHER!! 

But really it was because she couldn't lose the bad feeling that she was having at the moment. suddenly she was scared about why would the angels need to send back a dead shadow hunter who was a well known archer and now is also immortal what could be coming she wonders as she makes eye contact with him.''

They had their lunch in silence just enjoying the peaceful and happy reunion but deep down they had all thoughts going threw minds about why he's back and Alec was trying to work out how he was going to tell him about everything. Only after the lunch things had been magically put away did he turn turn to magnus and grabbed for both of his hands and started to speak.

''Babe i am sorry for what i am about to say when we die and go to our final resting place we are normally met by a former shadow hunter to help us move on from our passed life and to show us the way to move forward i had Clary's mother at first nothing happened but one day i came across a room that we not alone to see without our guide but she was running late so i went in and had a look. it was a mirror to watch people that had been left behind. i found you quite quickly you were acting strange quite cold in fact i was quite shocked and hurt so i quickly moved away from the room and never went back. by then she had found me just outside the door so she knew what i had done. i told her what i had seen. she made us go for a walk and she sat me down and told me everything about you! that i didn't know. After hearing this i went into a complete metal spiral such as not eating , talking, staying in my room. the day that dad came to see me for the first time since i had died he found me curled up in the corner of my room i was rocking backwards and forwards mumbling '' i'm sorry'' over and over. As i was feeling guilty over killing us and you dear catarina.

The Angels had all been talking about sending me back just as a immortal shadow hunter as i was never going to be o'k up here. But then dad was murdered by a fellow shadow hunter who was working for the circle. he was on his way back to the institute to tell us something very important that he had just overheard by listening in on a private phone call. He found out that Clary was alive and is very well and is currently working with her demon brother as they get ready to bring a evil war to the shadow world with the help of the circle members and even the Seelie queen. So they gave me the power and sent me back to win this war that is coming which is being lead by a fellow shadow hunter who's turned evil with her demon brother.''

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his love just now about how biscuit had gone evil it was jut too much to take in about everything. he needed to see it to believe it all about him.

''Alec what can you do what powers did they give you to save us from them?''

He let go of his hands and stood up and moved away from the couch a far distance did he de glamour his wings while trying not to knock any thing over the room. He got up and walked over and looked at them closer as he had never seen angel wings. the outer feathers were all white but the inner ones were light brown nearly hazel just like his eyes. he carefully brought his left hand up towards it as he wanted to feel it but he wasn't real sure if that was allowed so he didn't but he did say '' They Are beautiful and they suit you my love.''

'' Baby you can touch them in fact come here''' magnus suddenly found him self being wrapped up in a pair of angelic wings he had never felt so alive as he does now being held by his immortal Archangel who was gone until just today.

''O'k so i have wings as can see and yes i can fly! i have the power to kill with just a thought or touch if need be. i can give immortally either by a rune or a spell. i can give or take memories by a rune which is what is on your chest over your heart. i can open portals with my mind. i can make people into shadow hunters should we need them . i also have one special one just for us should we need it. and i have magic too sorry mags that's all.''

After some time had passed and no one was speaking madzie spoke up 

''uncle Magnus do you what today's date is by any chance?

when he didn't answer her she answered him anyway.

''it's six months to the date that i had to say goodbye to the both of you. and i am so happy that my prayers were finally answered for me by your own people 

i would go to bed and pray every night for you to come back to me and you. i even put a spell on my own magic to make it call you to you. i honestly didn't think that it would ever work untill two days ago when i witnessed you acting like old you but of course you didn't know that because they were gone. But this morning my magic woke me up and i just knew that you were back and that you would come looking for us soon . so i had to stay close today''

Cat didn't realize that her little girl had been suffering so much with out her uncles by her side as they had both gone in one. also she had been so focused on her own death that she had failed to see that her little girl was in pain for all these months while pretending that she was happy.

Cat pulled her baby girl into her arms and they started to cry '' i sorry baby'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # stayhome
> 
> # stay safe.
> 
> don't copy from this site thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec still has some hard news for his love.

The clave have put out a kill on sight for both as they have be stopped! i'm sorry babe i know that you and biscuit have a long history so this can't be easy to hear right now. i can't help but feel sad for simon especially when he finds out. it won't be a easy talk to have with jace when i find him.

''So you plan to bring him back into the shadow world then alec? Can you even do that? is it allowed to bring back a de runed shadow hunter?''.

''Normally No ! But i made a rather loud plea to them that i would need my parabatai by my side again which they agreed too. But only if he's bot happy in the mundane world. So i have to watch him from a distance for a few days before i make any contact. thankfully they have already been watching from a distance for some time so it will easy to find him for myself. i guess they couldn't leave him after all''.

Madzie had been really quiet while alec had been talking as she could tell that it was a serious talk for the three of them . but now it seem over. so she wanted to ask a question so she did.

'' Do We Have To go back home Now?''

Deep down alec knew that they should go back now to get everything sorted before the council meeting but looking at her and then he looked over to his love and suddenly he wanted to stay longer to have some alone time with this man to just enjoy being back with him after so long away. So he said.

''No sweet pea We can stay for a week and then i need to be back at work O'k!''

which had her jumping up and down excited that they were staying here for week with everyone happy and having fun.

''O'k can we go back to beach have some fun now. i will go and put my bathers back on and then we can go uncle Alec.''

He was going to say something but cat quickly jumped in first.

'' Honey we have just had lunch you know the rules about food and water so why don't you go and read a book while we all wait. plus both your uncles might want some alone time before we do anything all together as a group o'k honey bear?''

Magnus had got up of the couch and was heading for the door in a hurry without saying anything about why he was leaving. Alec quickly looked around slightly worried.

''Baby where are you going?''

'' We will need our own villa now. so that we can just be our selves while we reconnect with each other. so i will go and see if we can move and the girls can have this for them selves.'' 

'' I already have one so we can just go there babe'' but he had already left so he didn't hear him say it.

Twenty minutes he was walking into the front reception and waited for someone to be free. as he stood there waiting he had time to sort threw all his thoughts on what he had just heard from Alec. it was a lot to take in all at once for him so he just needed time to just catch his breath so he wasn't really in hurry to get back so he was glad that they busy at the moment as he could see by the line up in the room.

Cat could see that he had a hurt look on his face as he watched him leave the room in a rush.

''Alec ! just give him some time and space! it's a lot to take in all at once for him o'k. Imagine how you would feel if your dead soul mate suddenly returned from the dead! with powers that would out do anyone even on a good day! And then to top it off you tell him. That a child that he has watched grow up is going to be killed by your people because she has finally found her real brother! who is evil and that's due to having no real parents that loved him from a early age. So just be patient with him. once he has had some time to cope with it all then he will come to you o'k.''

'' thank you cat i will''

Finally it was his turn so he stepped closer to the desk.

''Good Afternoon sir thank you for waiting how may i help you?''

'' Hello there my name is Magnus bane and i have been staying in villa 20 with some friends but just a few hours my boyfriend decided to surprise me as he had been away for some time. so what i am wanting to know is would there be any chance that i could move all my things into the villa that he has for his stay but the two females will stay in villa 20 but still charge my card for their stay.'' 

'' just one moment Mr bane i will need his name please if i may?.''

'' of course it's Mr Light wood.'' 

''Thank you Me bane just let me check something first i won't be moment.'' The lady walked away from the desk and walk into a different part of the main part of the reception but he could hear that she was tapping on a key board and then after a few seconds it sounded like she was talking to someone on the phone and after a few minutes she came back being followed by a young man who was pulling a trolley beside him.

'' Henry please go with Mr bane and collect all the guests luggage including Me light wood at villa 30 and then then please show them too the Over Water Otemanu Villa's number 1 and 2 that the Light woods privately own here at the Resort.''

'' Yes Stacey''

''Mr bane if you could please go with Henry he will take you to your new Accommodation and could you please pass on my Sincere apology to Mr light wood for the terrible mishap on our behalf! When i have my break i will bring out something to drink from their own private collection that they have here in storage for when they are here. please enjoy your stay.''

''um thank you Stacey but i reckon that Mr light wood properly didn't even know about this to begin with so don't worry to much. but i will pass it on for you.''

He then turned around and followed the young man out of reception and all the way back to their villa in silence. Alec was just about to go looking for him when the door open up and a young man came inside followed closely by magnus.

''Hello Sir , my name is Henry Are you Mr light wood?''

'' Hello Henry is there a problem mangus?''

'' Nothing is wrong but henry needs to collect all our luggage as we have to move a different villa now . it seems that your family own some villa's here. and i have been asked to passed on a apology from the resort for their mistake of not putting you in your family villa's on your arrival.'' so you do want to follow henry to collect yours while we get sorted here and then he will take us.''

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing now. but seeing that henry was already out the door he quickly followed. luckly he hadn't unpacked anything just yet so he was going to be quick and easy for the young man with the luggage. Once they had left did magnus click his fingers and the case was standing near the door ready for collection and then he went in search for cat and sweet pea to give the news. he found them chatting on the bed.'

'' hello ladies you need to pack up your clothes as we are moving to a different villa it seems that the light woods have their own villa's and we are being moved now. Alec has just gone to get his luggage with the trolley man Henry! they will be back to get our suit cases.'' with that said madzie waved her hand around and her case was packed to go.'' Cat got up and went to her room to do the same. by the time that alec returned they were ready. 

So once they were all sorted and the cases were on the trolley did they leave villa 20 behind following Henry as he pushed the trolley along the long path.

passing many villa's along the way but nothing was said by Henry so they just kept following him while looking around as magnus hadn't really explored the place so it was all new to him. And madzie was busy talking to henry about how she was going to find her way back to her friends that were staying near the pool area after they had even walked passed those villa's and that she liked spending time in the pool with them of day. 

'' Well miss i am sure that after you see this you will be happy and as for your friends i am sure that we can help them find you how does that sound?'' After some more walking and two different paths did they finally come to a very long wooded bridge that seem to break off in different directions at times and it would lead to a villa but Henry just kept pushing the trolley right to the end of the long wooded path.

Henry went to lift the very bright pink suit case already knowing that it had to be the little girl's as his own daughter was a fan of pink and she was 6 years so he was pretty sure that it was the right choice.

'' Young lady could you help me and tell me which on is your mother's please?''

madzie quickly pointed out the blue one for him once he had collected both of them. he asked for them to follow him which they did walking down the path that was seperated to the other one. after a few minutes both boys heard a scream coming from the villa which made them start running down the path in fear only to find madzie jumping into a pool at the front of the villa.

'' Now miss loss should either of you need anything just press 1 on the phone and mention Royal Otemanu villa 2''

'' Thank you henry and it's Catarina .''

'' your welcome and good day to you both. now Gentle man if you could follow me and i will show you both to your parent's villa''. they did follow but Alec was in complete shock at the fact that his family owned two!.

''Henry Do you know if all these beautiful villa's are privately owned by any chance? As i would be very interested in knowing if i could purchase one please?

could you find out for me when you get back to the office i have the funds so money is not a problem for me?.

'' of course i will look into it for you and i will pass on anything to Stacey for you as she will be coming out this afternoon. But if there's anything else just please let us know by one on the phone and should you need room service then just work what you'd like to eat from the menus and phone it through and it will be delivered by our staff for you Gentleman'' 

'' Thank you Henry and it's Alec and Magnus please'' 

Alec got some money out of his wallet and gave it to Henry while mangus started to look around the villa.

'' Thank you Alec. i will show my self out''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # stay home
> 
> please don't copy from this website.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malec....

Alec followed henry to the door and closed it and also locking it so that some one couldn't come running to their villa! He then sent a fire message to Catarina .

'' Hey Cat Can you make sure that Madzie won't drop by for awhile please let's meet up around 6pm for some dinner.''

Minustes later a fire message came flying into the room

''LOL don't worry she hasn't move from the pool. we will see you at the main gate at 5;30. Also he hasn't dated since you so take it easy o'k''.

Honestly alec didn't know how to act around him. Yes he wanted to just grab him and take to bed and not get out till they had to go back to the institute. but he had to give mags time to cope with having him back and all the feelings that was coming with that. So he would just enjoy being here and alive! If and When magnus was ready then they would make love again! but till then he would just enjoy the time doing simple things together.

Magnus knew that he was being silly feeling like this being unsure around him! they should be ripping each other's clothes right this second! but instead he's hiding in a room.

Alec graps his case and takes it to the other bedroom and starts to unpack his clothes when he hears his phone going off quickly picking up it to answer already knowing that it was his sister on the other end.

''Hey Izzy! What's wrong? do I need to portal back? I can come now. has something happen?.''

''Alec Breathe! nothing is wrong! I just wanted to know if you have found my brother in law yet and how is he now and how's are the girl's doing?.

'' Yes I found them. actually it was sweet pea that found me first and yes they are very happy again she is currently in a pool . and yes magnus is back I think anyway.

Izzy did you know that our family has two private villa's on this Island? the girls are in Ours which had three rooms I think. We are in mum's and Dad's which only has two rooms they are very beautiful that's for sure. we have our own pool on the balcony and then off that is the ocean... which is blue crystal blue water. Have you sorted out the meeting plans for me ? and how is our brother is he alone Izzy?''.

Izzy could tell that something was really wrong with his brother so making sure that the office door was locked and with a silence rune on the room for extra safety to not be heard by anyone .

''Alec shut up will you please! just breathe will you dear brother! what has happened for you to be so worked up?''

'' Hang on Izzy '' while he walked from the bedroom and headed out to the pool area so that he could talk honestly without being heard. but mags was already listening through his closed door.

''Izzy i don't know how to act around him it's been six months! cat told me that he's been single the whole time! I understand that its been without any memory of me. But now they are back ! and it's like we are still strangers we haven't kissed! let alone any sex. Izzy I miss him! I miss us! I never got my happy Reunion from when he came back from Edom like we had promised each other before we said goodbye that night. We had plans to go away for a month and just enjoy being happy and together and to make up for lost time from not being together as we never really had time for us anymore. So is it so wrong of me to want a welcome back real kiss from my future husband one day soon! when I have missed his simple touch every day since I died. with that all said Alec started to cry while on the phone.

''Alec look a lot of the council members are away so let's make it a for next week and by then everyone will be back. And it gives you time to reconnect with your future husband . plus it would be such a shame to not enjoy our family holiday property that we have thanks to our parents! And dear brother I am sure that once mags gets over his shock of having you back for good. He just needs some space to breathe and he will come to you O'K dear brother!''

" Thank you Izzy I will do that and we will all be back in a week . I love You''.

'' I love you to Alec''.

Magnus quickly rolled the door closed. and went and climbed onto the bed and cried into the pillow that was laying on the bed.

Alec ended the call and turned around to head back to his room to change into a pair of swimming shorts and with a towel over his shoulder and a pair of sunglasses sitting on his head did he roll the bedroom door open and walk out. He didn't feel confident enough to go straight into the ocean just yet. so he jumped into the pool instead and just did laps as he had never really been near water like this ever because normally shadow hunters don't need to be get wet to kill demons.

Magnus had heard everything that Alec had said to his sister and that is why he still crying because he couldn't that someone was wanting to marry him after all these years that he has been alone! Someone loved him enough to want to stay .He never really believed Alec when they had talked about kids. So to have him back alive , immortal, and wanting to marry and to be a dad! was just to much for him to handle at the moment. But now he was going to get his happy forever and it was going to be with a shadow hunter that happens to be the son of the Light woods that he had some very old history with from the early days of the circle. He had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop with his relationship with Alexander! so he had never wanted to be really completely honest and open to him! But now after hearing that his alexander was here to stay. maybe it's time to let all his walls come down.

Alec Was in the kitchen getting a drink and was about to head back outside to the pool deck chair when he heard a buzzer go off at first he didn't realise what it was but then it clicked that it would be the door. so he walked over and unlocked the door and went to open it but not before he summoned a shirt over his chest 

''Hello Alec May I come in please? I have your two bottles of Champagne from your families personal collection and I also have the paper work for Mr Bane that he had asked henry to find out for him, is he available please?''

''Yes hello Stacey of course please come in and I will go and get him for you and thank you for the bottles'' Alec walked over to the door and knock on it after a few minutes magnus came to the door.

Alec Stumbled back with a slight Gasp as he had forgotten just how beautiful this man was without any make up on after a few Longingly looks at each other and a sudden sound of a person clearing their throat did he remember why he was standing at his door.

''Stacey is here for you she has brought your paper work that you asked Henry to find out for you'' with said Alec turned around and headed for his bathroom as he was on the way to have a shower.

'' Bye Stacey''

'' Bye Alec'' with that the door was closed behind him.

After a few deep breaths did magnus finally find his voice after seeing his alexander's body. he had certainly made a lot of changes inside and out that is for sure. But OHH they were good ones.

'' Hello Stacey Than you for bringing the papers please do come thru.''

''Hello MR Bane! Yes you are in luck We actually have a Overwater Deluxe Villa but unfortunately it's not in this Area but on the other side of the Villa's and they are mostly just one bedroom villa's . Should You want to have a look at the villa I can make a time to meet you at the front desk Tomorrow?''

Magnus looked the paper work of the villa and he really liked what he was seeing so far.

'' Yes please Stacey I would like to make a time to meet you Tomorrow to go and have a closer look at it. What ever time is best for you is fine for me too.''

She got her phone out and opened up the daily planner to see what time's of the day that she was free. after a few flicks of her index finger she had a time.

''How does 2pm sound for you ? I can have my lunch break from 1-3 and lets meet at the front desk shall we?''

'' Yes that's good thank you.'' 

''Wonderful I Will let myself out Mr Bane good day.''

''O'K Thank you please call me Magnus ''

After Stacey Had gone Magnus magically made a drink appear in his hand as he looked through the paper work of the villa again . He could definitely afford it and it was absolutely stunning just from the print out he can only imagine what it will be in real life to see hopefully Alexander will want to come too.

Alec was under the water silently crying he really thought that he'd be back with his lost love the second that the memories had returned but instead they are in different rooms. 

Two Hours had passed by when he decided to come out from his Room He found magnus sitting on the couch with sipping a glass of red wine .

''Alec Can we please talk? 

Alec looked over at mags to see that his head down and he was looking at his glass that he had been holding.

''Sure why not'' Alec walked over and just as he sat down a glass of beer appeared on the table in front of him.

'' Thanks''. 

Magnus took a deep breath and begun to tell him all about his deepest secrets that he had been keeping hidden for so long. And he was finally going to let his last wall crumble. 

''Alec You have to promise to just Listen and Wait Till I have Completely finished Talking As this not easy for me to Sit here and Tell you about why I have such a with your kind and why I really wasn't honest with you about my Curse'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #stayhome
> 
> please don't copy from website.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings his walls down.
> 
> Alec hears some hard words to swallow. but now he finally understands...
> 
> Magnus spends some money...

''The Interaction between our two worlds have never been Easy! and because of that and my history with your Family! I will admit that When we first met I was interested in you just for the one reason and that was just SEX! with a Shadow hunter. And then I find out that you were the son of the Famous Light Wood's was even better! as It was Sex and a payback to those people all in one single Fuck. They would hate the fact that their golden boy was fucked by a disgusting down worlder who was the famous Magnus bane the high warlock of Brooklyn. I was never planning on making any kind of connection with you. It was just going to be about the Sex and some fun for some time till I got it or I got bored with you. As you know I have had many loves but no one ever really stays for long. So my Curse never needed to reach out to anyone so I thought! But I guess it got sick of being lonely after all. That day when we said our first I love You to each other and then you were actually scared for me that I had died. It made me start to realize that I could be wrong about you. But It wasn't really till that night when you came so close to dying when you were tracking your brother with your Parabatai rune that we were True Soulmates! which would make my soul and my immortally reach out to you so I had to Quickly put a spell Bind on my immortally side of the curse so that it wouldn't bond with you and turn you immortal. Because I had always thought that you were just a fellow shadow hunter who was a Light wood and that I was a mission that your parents had sent you into to find If I was working with other down worlders to fight against Valentine . So I Been keeping up my walls and not allowing my true self to shine through keeping my real magic at bay from connecting to you. 

''I Know that you can't help who your parents were and because of that I never really saw you as anything but a quick Fuck !And I am terribly sorry for that because in the End It was me that killed us. I know that this will hurt you hearing this but I need to be honest with you now that I know that you have given us forever and I can't pretend that It didn't hurt me when you didn't even consider my real feelings about going to my father for help. I mean did you ever consider that he might have trapped me down there or even worse what if he had killed me there and then on the spot. I could have died and it was all because of your selfish brother just so that he could into a girls pants. I mean let's face when they first met that is what he was thinking about at the start. it's just the way we are. I really didn't want to go down I wanted you to fight me and choose me just one time but no you never did it was also him and I hate him for that! do you know that I wanted to kill him and I would have If It hadn't been for Luke making me realize on what I was about to do to your family only seconds after you had died So all I did was just pined him to wall with my last reach of my magic before it was completely taken from me. So if you had known what we were to each other would I still be asked to give up my magic for him? because I could have saved you from dying and we would have found a way to stop them Eventuality. But instead you died and I lost my magic and had my memories taken and after two years had I would be down in Edom with my father and all because of your Adopted brother who had fallen in love with Valentine's daughter. I know that I was being selfish with walking away from your family after I had made that promise to you. But Alec I was dying and it was all your fault''.

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing from him. How had he not known that magnus had been feeling like this way about him and his whole family for so long. After a few deep breaths he moved closer to magnus and leaned in to take hold of his hands so that he could hold them while he spoke his thoughts.

'' How could I be so blind to your true feelings about me or even us for that matter. magnus I am terribly sorry for the way that my parents and my people have treated you and your own people that way over the Centuries. mags please believe me that my feelings towards you was never a mission or a joke. Yes I did try to stop them from happening but I was scared of what it would Mean for me. Being that a shadow hunter was gay which was not allowed to begin with!! and that I could lose everyone that matter to me all in one statement. I was worried about loosing my parents but I couldn't lose my sister and brother. But looking back at it now I wasn't a happy or nice person I was cold just like my parents and I knew how the other shadow hunters thought of me. I could hear their voices talking about me behind my back when I walked into the room and it was rough to pretend that I didn't what or need what both my brother and sister had. It was slowly killing me inside. But I was O'K with that because I knew that one day I would either be in charge of the institute or dead. But I never considered that I would have to marry someone to save my family's name. And I would done it but It would have killed me in the end. So thank you my love for saving me by taking my hand and telling me that it's going to be O'K.''

''Magnus why have you been so honest with me here and now? it's so unlike you. I don't plan on leaving you again any time soon.''

'' I heard you talking to your sister earlier. I didn't know that you were feeling like this about us? So I knew that I had to be completely honest and open with my thoughts and to show you my true self without my walls being up . So let's agree that we don't lie or keep any secrets from each other now on''. So you have only seen my blue magic but in fact I have three other types that you have never seen at full power which are purple which is good and safe. But red and especially black is bad to see. Alexander you need to promise me that if you ever see my black magic coming from my fingers then you need to kill me immediately because it won't me anymore but my true demon side and I will burn the world to the ground and not care one bit who is in my way Yes even you who is my world and only reason for living. So you need to promise that you will never let my true self walk this earth ever.''

''O'K I promise! but it won't come to that because I will know when you are feeling like that and we can stop you before you go bad so it will never happen on my watch.'' 

''How can you be so sure we could be fighting separately so how could you know that Alec?''

''Well I have one last new power that's just for us but it will only be activated once we have been together for the first time after reuniting again.''

'' Alec are you telling me that after we had sex then we can talk or hear each other in our heads is that right?''

''YES after we have made love! So We will always know or hear what each other is thinking or saying. So I will always be here to look out for you my love .But I do want to know if you can use your red magic for any good if need be?''

'' NO Alec ! I will never try as I can't chance it so don't aske me again my magic use will only blue or purple!''

Alec could see that magnus was getting worried at his answer to his reply about not using his other magic So Alec brought his hand up to rest against magnus cheek and said while looking into those cat eyes.

''Baby I am sorry that I asked you that question please forgive me.''

''I do Alexander please understand that I just can't take the chance with my stronger magic no matter the need or reason for it. But I am sure that between our combined magic we will be fine and the world will in good hands if we can bring both our worlds together to fight against the evil.''

Magnus was getting rather tired from all the talking and the two glasses of wine was starting to work slightly. So not really sure of the outcome of this question he asked anyway.

'' I'm actually a little tired from our long talk So I'm thinking that we could maybe go and take a nap before dinner would you like to come Alexander?'' magnus got up of the couch and put his hand out for Alec to grab. 

Alec didn't speak he just let magnus pulled him alone behind. it felt nice holding hands again.

magnus walked them both into his room and closed the door. he walked over to his side while still holding alexander's hand. And started to climb onto the bed only letting go so that he could turn around and lay down facing Alec so that he could snuggle like old times . Which Alec had caught onto so he go on the bed and laid down facing magnus . neither really didn't know if they should do like they used too before the honesty talk. but suddenly magnus was being pulled towards Alec by some magical force till he was snuggled in nicely to his Alexander.

'' Alexander did you just do that?.''

'' Maybe! Let's just enjoy some snuggle time before we have to meet the ladies for dinner plus I could do with a nap with my favourite man''

'' But how ?

'' Easy! Anything I want to be real or to happen then I can do it with just a thought. And I wanted you in my Arms again. now close those beautiful cat eyes and go to sleep my love.''

So magnus snuggled into his Alexander and went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #stayhome
> 
> please don't copy from this site....


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec finally reconnect at last.
> 
> sexual position idea is from our amazing max art...photo

Magnus was just laying there in his mates arms listening to his breathing and beating heart neither were wanting to speak ! but just being like this again. Alec's fingers were caressing his back lovingly! while mags had his hand on Alec's chest laying over his heart just feeling the beats under his finger tips which help him to fall asleep. Alec summoned a blanket to lay over them in case they got cold while sleeping and then he followed his man to sleep closing his hazel eyes.

An hour later magnus woke up first from his nap and just enjoyed being in his Alexander's arms again! It was nice being like this. He had been lonely in their bed since that day so much that He had moved into the guest room which had no reminders of Alec. While he had been thinking his hand had been subconsciously moving up and his chest using his fingertips getting lower slowly. When magnus came out of his thoughts his hand was just at the top of Alec's track pants while they had been sleeping they had kicked off the blanket so he could see what his caressing fingers had caused. He could see this thru the pants. He suddenly realized that he needed to to see and feel him. So he flick his free hand over their bodies and clothes were gone! At first He didn't do anything but just looked but after a few deep breaths he carefully reached out with his hand and slowly but ever so gently wrapped his fingers around his love's penis. He didn't move his hand but just held it gently and lovingly in his own hand while looking at it .

Alec Stired once he felt magic but he just laid there and let magnus have his own time with having him back like this again! Alec quickly opened his eyes to have a look at the clock on the bed side table. Seeing that it was 3:00 pm now. And it was 5:30 pm when they had to meet up with the ladies for dinner. So they would have plenty of time even if it was just some foreplay. He didn't say anything but he just started to move his free hand that had been laying on magnus waist since they had gone to sleep. He was slowly stating to caress his skin just grazing his fingertips alone the beautiful skin. 

Magnus moved his head back and looked up into his hazel eyes that had a loving gaze and a smile.

''Hello Baby! did you sleep well?'' Alec asked as he leaned closer and kiss the tip of his nose. magnus didn't speak at first but just looked back at him. his eyes couldn't help but start to tear up. 

'' Your really here I wasn't dreaming this! Alexander I have missed you! And this so much I really did think you were a dream! or I was just going mad! either way I am so happy that your back'' Alec went to speak but he was silenced by mags cat eyes looking back him while pleading with words.

''Alexander make love to me''

''Are you sure baby?''

''Yes I am just be gentle with me as it's been since awhile since we have done this.

Alec must have had a shocked look on his face ! magnus was slightly hurt over that.

'' I haven't been with anyone since you ! I couldn't do that to you or our memory! Even after I had lost all memories of you. I just didn't want anyone. I wasn't looking for any comfort.'' Magnus click his fingers and suddenly laying on the bed besides them was two bottles of Lube.

Magnus brought his hands up to Alec's face and pulled him forward while saying '' I want this Alec! please make love to me''

'' O'K baby but maybe we could have a bathroom trip first don't you think.?'' Which made mags start laughing as he moved out of Alec's arms and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Alec quickly said a few words in a low voice so that magnus couldn't hear as he wanted this to be a surprise when he came back out. And then Alec walked back to his room to use that toilet quickly. 

Magnus was in the bathroom doing a few things such as quickly magically cleaning and shaving his penis and Anus and lastly brushing his teeth and then after taking a few deep breaths he opened the bathroom door and walked back into the room. where he found rose petals on the bed and scented candles alight all around the room and in the backroom he could hear some music playing. And lastly his Alexander sitting on the bed still completely naked. 

''This is nice! you can use the loo now'' 

'' It's fine I went and use the loo in the other bathroom babe'' 

magnus walked back over to the bed and took hold of Alec's hand and carefully back onto the bed as Alec moved back further to give magnus room to get on the bed again. At first they were just looking into each other's eyes as neither really knew who wanted to make the first move after so long of being apart. but then Alec leaned into magnus and finally kissed him. At first they were just lightly licks with their Tongues but soon they were grabbing for each other and now magnus found himself underneath his man and completely Lube up. Magnus could see that Alec was fighting his need to take control as his soul and magic bond was wanting him to reconnect with his true soulmate. But Alec wouldn't do that as he had asked for him to be gentle. Alec had his eyes closed tightly trying to focus on making his own magic calm down as he was taking deep breaths but nothing was going to work. So he began to pull away to put some distance between them.

'' Oh no you don't.''

magnus could see what he was doing so he quickly sent a pulse of his own magic into Alec a few times while he kept eye contact while he moved his free hand down Alec's body in search of his dick. He quickly started to caress it a few times with his fingers slowly at first but then he started to pick up the pace of moving his hand up and down while still pulsing magic into Alec which was making him start to loose it . Alec's hips were moving with his hands movements it was making it hard for Alec to fight it.

''Your not playing fair mags! I don't want to hurt you like that for our first time back together. you wanted me to be gentle and I can't be.'' He let of him and brought both of hands up to Alec's face and grabbed his head to make sure that he was looking at him and really listening.

'' Hey ! listen to me will you Yes I did want our reunion to be gentle and slow but our magic doesn't want that! Babe I am o'k with that you are in pain here! So I want you to give into it. just let me make sure that I am extra coated in Lube and give me a second to breathe before you really starting moving! now give me that pillow and hurry up and make love to me will you my love!''

Alec moved away and sat back on his heels and he grabbed the pillow and waited for mags to lift his legs up so that Alec could place the pillow under his mates body and then he open the bottle of lube and put half the bottle onto his cock making sure that it was well coated so that it would slip in easily and with the rest of the bottle Alec poured it onto his fingers and he started to gently rub it around Anus area. starting with one finger slowly and then after a few minutes moving onto the second minutes later he was ready for the third. by then he was griding down onto them.

''Babe please I need you now just do it I am good trust me I need you !!''

Magnus stretched his legs a few times and then he placed them at each side of Alec's hips so that he could move in closer normally they would have their legs up on their shoulders to have full effect but this position had always been their second favourite as they could still kiss.

'' Alexander make love to me I love you come back to me. you can't hurt me not really'' 

'' magnus I love you.''

Alec started to push in slowly watching mags for any discomfort the whole time that he slid in till he bottomed out. they just kept complete eye contact the whole time while he stayed still for his mags to have time to adjust to the stretch again. The intense feeling that mags was getting just from Alec's eyes looking back him was very intoxicating. He could see the pure lust at the front but mostly he could see and feel the love coming from his eyes. Magnus was ready so he moved his hips to show Alec that he can move now. The gentle slow thrusts from Alec were actually nice to start with as they could kiss a few times but now his body was waking up to the old memories of their love making. when magnus started to squirm under him he started to worry but he couldn't see any pain or discomfort in his cat eyes but he didn't want to take any chances so he started to carefully pull out. But magnus spoke up first.

'' FASTER HARDER NOW!!''

So Alec still pulled out but only to thrust back in hard and faster with each thrust back in. soon Alec was thrusting at such a hard force that he was actually moving magnus up the bed further. they could both feel their magic reconnecting to each other's soul's. Magnus could tell and feel that his purple magic was about to surface but he just didn't care right now. Suddenly Alec realized that they were being surrounded by a purple bubble that was pulsing slightly realizing what this was Alec quickly pulled and flipped magnus so that he was now on his stomach and thrusted back in harder a few times. seconds later they scream as they came together

'' FUCK!!!!!

'' YES!!!!

'' AHHH!!!

Alec carefully pulled out of his mate with a swipe of his hand they were both clean again. he moved to his side of the bed .As magnus turned his whole body around so that he was facing him. As they just laid there looking at each other while they cooled down from their intense lovemaking.

''I LOVE YOU ALEXANDER''

''I LOVE YOU MAGS''

The last power had worked.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # stayhome
> 
> please don't copy from this site.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse finds out that her baby boy is alive again.  
> Alec makes contact with his mother  
> magnus also makes contact back home too.  
> And malec just enjoy being happy and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe.   
> please don't copy from this site.

''Come here baby I need you near me! I know we don't have time for round two! But I can control myself with us just making out can you ??'' while looking at his man.

''I still can't get over that and yes I can if I do this!'' with a flick of his wrist they were both wearing some underwear again. Alec started laughing as he pulled mags closer into him and laid his hand over his hip as mags threw his right leg over his alexander's waist while using his right hand to pull his head closer to his face. As they kissed tender and lovingly licks caressing each other and just enjoying being like this.

''God I have missed you and this! But we need to get ready for dinner with the girls''

''O'K but only if we shower together alexander'' 

with that said they both pulled away from each other and ran into the bathroom laughing! They quickly started the water and as it warmed up they both pulled down their underwear and climbed in under the hot water. Suddenly the shower gel appeared from their own shower in the loft in magnus hands and he proceeded to rub down his soul mate's wet chest. Alec had his eyes closed just enjoying this feeling of having his boyfriend's hands back on his body.

Cat had already had her shower after her nap in the sun on the day bed she really hadn't meant to fall asleep while watching her daughter in the pool but once she sat down on the comfy seat in the warm sun. So now it was her daughter's turn to get ready for dinner.

''Madzie honey come on ! it's time to get out of the pool as you need to have a shower and get ready for our dinner date with boys!''

minutes later the pool was forgotten and she was running past her mum asking for her blue dress as it was he favourite colour and it was also the colour of her favourite uncle's eyes and she wanted to look pretty for him.

Alec was already dressed and was sitting on the bed and was enjoying the view that was his soul mate in the bathroom putting his make up on like the old days and he'd even put some colour in his hair too.

Magnus could feel his eyes on him and it was so good to feel that desire and want that he was feeling threw their new connection. he had missed being looked at like he was about to fucked !! But they didn't have the time now. So he closed his eyes and opened his mind and said.

''Babe!! could you not look at me like that please! As we can't act on them now! and I do so bad!!''

''Sorry baby! look I will go next door and wait with the ladies for you my love and by the way I just want you to know that your beautiful no matter what how your dressed.''

'' Thank you alexander I won't be much longer!''

''It's fine my love take the time you need we have plenty of time! and I have our security card for our door. So just shut the door behind you on the way out baby.'' so with a quick gentle kiss goodbye. And with that Alec was gone! Magnus could take a few minutes for him self to just breathe and finally take in what actually has happened.

Alec was just about to knock on the door of the second villa when his phone starting ringing. so he decided to walk down the path instead and answered the call.

Poor Izzy had been going crazy with keeping it quiet that her dead brother came back to life. She really wanted to tell someone but who could she trust with this news. As she wasn't sure who was good or bad within the institute now. she decided to go for a walk and go and visit her mother who was now a mundane.

Maryse was sorting threw some new boxes of books that had arrived today when she heard the door bells start to jingle letting her know that someone had entered the shop. 

'' Hello I won't be moment !'' as she placed a new book on a shelf and the other one that was in her hand back into the box and proceeded to turn around.

'' Hey mum it's O'K it's only me ! with that said she locked the shop door and turned the open sign to closed for the day. because she knew that once her mother was told this news then the shop would be forgotten for the rest of the day. And being that it was already two hours to closing time it didn't really matter anyway.

'' Hello honey ! what brings you down this way today is everything all right with work?''

''mum I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that You won't tell Luke till I say it's safe to say anything to him about this news as we don't who is on our side from the police station .Besides him of course. but who can her trust at work? I have already closed the shop for the day because I know that once you hear this. books will be your last thought.'' 

Maryse was getting really worried about it now. so she went over and bolt locked the door and pulled down the blind on the door and then she grabbed her daughter's hand and lead her to the back stairs that went to the flat that was above the shop that she lived in.

Maryse went to the bedroom and got changed into her comfy clothes while Izzy went into the kitchen and filled the jug for a cup of tea. twenty minutes they were sitting on the couch. 

''So early this morning I went to his grave site to put the flowers down and to spend some time with him before I went to work and I was telling him about the last week when I could feel that I was being watched by someone from a distance at first I didn't worry as I thought that it might have been Simon or even Andrew but then as time went on and it was getting closer to me so then I started to activate some of my runes and just as I was going to turn around and attack. He spoke and called my name. Mum it was Alec ! he's alive they sent him back to us . I honestly don't how or why because I stopped him from telling me right there at his grave site so I just told him about magnus and that he didn't have long to find him so I made him go and find his soul mate first before any thing else. But I will say this to you that it has to be pretty bad to bring back dead shadow hunter that is now a powerful Arch angel with wings. So I told him where to find his happy forever first and then come back here to us. But of course before he left he asked me to get a council meeting sorted and ready for him and then I need to go and watch and see if there is any different with our lost brother as he has plans for him some how.''

Maryse couldn't believe what she was hearing. she needed to hear his voice. 

'' Can I talk to him does he have a phone by any chance sweetheart?''

''Yes mum he does it's my old phone why don't we get our drink and then I will call him for you. ''

'' Good idea we can do that .'' while trying to get her emotions under control first. 

So after twenty minutes Izzy was calling her brother so that his mother can hear his voice and after a few long minutes he answered the call .

''Hi Alec ! I hope that I haven't called at a bad time can you talk?''

'' Hey Izzy! it's fine I am actually waiting on everyone so that we can go and eat dinner. So yes we can talk what's up how did you go with the plans for the meeting any issues?''

''Well I take it that my advice helped with mags?''

Alec started laughing at that. so Izzy pressed the speaker button so that her mum could hear this sweet sound! as they continued their chat.

''Yes thank you it did help and yes are back together and very happy''.

'' Alec that's really great that your both very happy again. But that's actually why I called you after I told you that I'd leave you alone. I just had to tell someone as I was going crazy with keeping it to myself that your alive. it's fine I only told mum!'' 

''Hey it's O'K ! Is mum with you now?''

After a few seconds he heard a voice that he thought he'd never hear again till she came to heaven.

''Hello Honey! I have missed you so much. It's so good to hear your voice again. I am so happy that you found so easily Is he better now?''

''Hi mum ! I have missed you too .I am sorry that I didn't come to you before I left today''

'' Honey it's fine he is more important than anyone yes even your own mother! So take all the time that you both need we can all wait till you all come back together. How did he take seeing you again?''

''Mum he didn't see me at first. As I had stay hidden to test his magic to see if it could fine me. But sadly it was sweet pea that found me ! I was a stranger to him at first and that really hurt to see him look at me like that. But in the end it was our own magic that brought us back to one another. And then I did the memory rune above his heart that returned all his lost memories of me and finally us!'' 

'' Oh honey that must have been very hard for you. But I am so glad that it work out for you and that you found your way back to each other again.''

''Thanks mum but it hasn't been easy for us that's for sure! but after a long and very hard but honest talk to each other we made up''

'' Honey are you happy?

'' Yes mum I really am happy I love him!''

Alec had been so focused on his call with his mother that he didn't even hear mags come up behind him with both ladies following further away down the path a few minutes later.

Magnus closed the door and headed for the next one to meet up with his man and the girls. but he only found the ladies and no sign of Alec for some reason he never made it to their villa. So he decided to walk ahead and try to find him hopefully. Thankfully he did find him just down the path and he was on the phone with someone. As he was getting closer he heard a women's voice and knew that it was either his mother or his sister that he was talking too. So he just walked slower and listen and when Alec mentioned that they had made up and that he was really happy. Did magnus finally make himself present by wrapping his arms around his soul mates waist and said.

'' hey baby! here you are we were wondering where you'd gone too?''

Just then 2 voices called out to him threw the phone speaker calling his name.

''Hey mags ! we have missed you and the girls to of course''

'' Hello honey how is my son in law doing? it's so good to hear your voice!''

Alec just laughed again and passed the phone over to magnus so that he could have a chat with them and he walked away and went to meet up with the other ladies in their lives that matter to them both.

'' Hello ladies! it's so nice to hear your voices again I have missed you both terribly even though I didn't know it till today again. I am so sorry for leaving you like I did. It was wrong of me after I had promised him that I would always be there for you and I didn't !.''

'' Hey sweetie that's enough of that talk now! You did what you had to do for your self !!after saying to your only real happiness. We don't blame you yes it did for a few days but after we had had some time to our own thoughts we finally realized why you walked that day without a goodbye. We would have never stopped from going but it would have been nice to just say goodbye to you Son.''

'' I'm sorry!''

Maryse could hear the tears in his voice so she changed the topic and asked where they were all staying at the moment.

''Hey where have you been staying at the moment is it nice and warm?''

'' Well that's a funny story because we have been staying for the last two months at a beautiful resort in Bora Bora called St Regis Resort we had been living in a two bedroom villa near the pool. But shortly after the arrival of Mr Alec lightwood we found ourselves being moved from a small pool villa and being shown to these two beautiful villa's that are sitting over the bluest water that is the ocean and they are owned by the lightwoods.''

'' omg I forgot about them I haven't been there in years it was a wedding gift from the clave and even the circle to keep us happy with what we were doing. Actually would you consider one as a early wedding gift from me. As I will never walk into that room again as it has so many hard memories for me now. And it's too nice to go to waste. But of course its your decision magnus. please don't say yes just to please me or not to hurt my feelings as I will just get in tough with the resort and inform them that they will be both put back on the market due to a marriage break up .''

''Well if your really sure that it won't hurt your feelings if I did say no to your wedding offer . because I already have other plans that we will be looking at two different types tomorrow and if I can't pick one then I will just purchase both. Which isn't a problem for me as I many companies that I can sell.'' 

'' Very well but I insist that I pay for the rest of your stay there so just tell Alec to book to the lightwood account Son ''

'' Thanks mum I will ! now I had better go as Someone is jumping up and down for her dinner. He could hear Izzy yelling to him to say hi to sweet pea and to give her a kiss and hug from her favourite auntie'''.

'' I will ! and I love you both so much and we will be back home soon.'' 

'' O'K by honey and we love you too .''

And with that call was ended and quickly wiped away the fallen tears as he waited for his soul mate and best friend to reach him. As he could see that they were both in a serious chat while they had been walking slowly down the path to him. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina and Alec talk   
> Cat's shocked to hear that Alec knows about her friend's dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't copy from this site.

Madzie could see her best friend walking back up the path of course she really wanted to run to him but she was wearing her good dress and pretty shoes with a little heel! So couldn't run to him this time so she had to wait for him to reach them and then she grabbed his hand and held on tight.

'' Hello ladies! how was the pool sweet pea did it you stay in long?''

'' Yes it was so much fun! mum made me get out as we had to get ready to meet you and uncle magnus for dinner! can we go as I'm hungry please?''

'' Why don't you go and tell him to hurry and get off the phone with my mother and sister and your mother and I will be there in minute O'K!''

'' O'K uncle Alec I will'' and with that she was gone walking slowly with her heels.

After a few seconds cat spoke up and asked

'' I take it that you really know everything about him now?''

'' Yes I do and it wasn't easy to hear about his dark side! Cat have you ever seen his true side?''

''Yes I have Alec! and it's not a good out come for anyone.''

'' Alec what he say to you about it ?''

'' Well he said that no matter what was happening he'd never use it! And when I said that it could help us win the war that's coming! he told me NO because he couldn't trust himself with the dark magic. And I said that he would be fine with me to bring him back from there. Which he replied with that I couldn't even bring him back! as I would be dead just like the rest of the human race around the world! As he would burn it to the ground without a single thought or care.''

Cat couldn't believe what she was hearing from this man that had seemed to been able to break down all of her friends walls that he had been keeping his darkest secrets and fears hidden all these centuries from the world and his many lovers.

But now they were all gone. and it took a young shadow hunter that was a lightwood heir that finally brought down the many walls of the famous magnus bane. 

She was so focused on her thoughts that were running threw her mind that she didn't hear that Alec had been talking to her. So he lightly touched her arm to get her attention. Which it did. 

Cat felt it straight away. it didn't hurt at all. As she looked up at his face to say sorry for zoning out she witnessed it that his eyes suddenly changed from hazel to blue just for split second and then they were the hazel colour again. of course she didn't mention it. But oh boy she could sense the power that was now flowing threw his body now..

''Cat I would like to say thank you to you for being there for him while I couldn't be. Even though it wasn't him anymore. And to give up your whole life as a nurse and leave with him. Honestly I can never repay you for that.''

''Alec you gave me my life and you love both my dear friend and you have cared for my daughter from day one so trust me your done thanking me. Now let's go and get some food!''

'' O'K let's go!''

With that Alec and Catarina headed down the long path to both Magnus and Madzie. when they reached again they saw that madzie was comforting magnus as it looked liked he had been crying about something for some reason.

'' What happened baby?'' as he pulled him into his arms and kissed his head needing to comfort his soul mate. 

'' Nothing babe I just got a bit teary while talking to your mum and then it just all hit me about today then sweet pea found me like this. But I am honestly alright I promise nothing bad was said by your mother.

They were both so caring to me over the phone. And she even told me to tell you we have to put everything on family name account while we are still here. So I suggest that we go and have a lovely meal with some good wine. and I will tell you the rest later O'K and I love you for caring!''

'' And I love you to baby so much never doubt that my family doesn't either my love!'' 

'' I don't and I love them all dearly as well.''

Cat had grabbed her daughters hand and had already started to walk away from the boys to let them have some privacy so they were slightly a head of the boys but as they were walking quickly behind the girls they did catch up pretty quickly in the end.

Forty minutes later and just as they had reached the four choices to dine at. Alec's phone buzzed with a new message so he stopped and got it out and read it .

'' It seems that we have a booking for the Lagoon Restaurant for the light wood party and we are to order anything we want to eat no matter the price''.

As they walked into the front foyer of the Restaurant everyone was quietly happy that they had put on dresses and dress pants and not just t-shirts and shorts. 

'' Good evening sir how my I help you?''

'' Good evening we have a booking under the name of lightwood please !'' 

'' Yes of course Mr lightwood please follow me !'' As the young women quickly collected four menus and lead the way to a secluded but private area from the main tables. Once she had reached their table did she step back and let everyone find their place and to be seated before she moved closer to their table to pass over each menu to everyone. 

''Mr lightwood your head waitress will be Ricki and she will be with you shortly to take your choices and before I go what would like to choose from your house wine selection red or white so that I let rick know what to bring up from your family collection.''

Alec looked at magnus and cat as they hadn't really looked at the menus yet magnus decided for him instead. 

'' Can we have one of each please dear?''

'' Of course sir!'' with that said she was gone .

So they sat back in the seats and opened the beautiful menus and looked threw the many pages of food. And after some serious thought everyone had decided to pick the Crusted Ahi Tuna with Citrus and sriracha.

But Madzie couldn't find anything on the menu that caught her eye. So Alec was going to find out for her when the lady came back to take their orders. and after a short wait a young waitress came quickly to the table being followed by a guy that was carry two bottles of wine .

''Good evening Mr lightwood my name is Ricki and I will be your waitress tonight is everyone ready to put their choices down as she got her device ready to take it. A different waitress walked passed their table with dish that looked like some pasta and madzie had spotted it. Magnus had seen it too and noticed her suddenly looking at the menu again. So he asked for her .

'' Ricki! that dear that just walked passed you she had a pasta for a meal do you have that on here by any chance ?'' 

'' I will double check with Milly to see what dish it was as we have a few different ones I will be back shortly for you !''.

'' Thank you Ricki it's for my Niece .'' 

'' not a problem !'' And with that she was on the move to find out what dish it was that was going to a table as a meal.

Ten minutes later a tall man was walking besides Ricki and was leaning into her to ask her a question about something which she pointed to madize . And then he nodded and smiled as he came closer to the table with her. 

'' Hello everyone my name is Henry and I am the head chef and I have a very important question for the young lady if I may of course?''

'' Hello henry !'' everyone said .

When he came around and kneeled down near Alec but made sure that he was facing her.

''So I just had a look in my big fridge for you and I can do a small pasta dish of Bacon fettuccine with some mushrooms and tomato how does that sound for you sweetie?''

'' Yes please I would be very grateful and I am very sorry for the trouble sir!''

'' Nothing is hassle for me and my own little girl is the same when we go out for tea. I am glad that I can make you something for your dinner. So I will go and get it all ready while Ricki gets the rest of your choices. ''

Cat spoke up quickly. 

'' Thank you so much henry!''

'' Your welcome we can't have your daughter going to bed hungry can we ?'' and with that said he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

'' So I will make sure that I have it all sorted so we have three crusted Ahi tuna with citrus and sriracha emusion and one pasta dish is that correct Mr lightwood?''

'' Yes that is Ricki and it's Alec not Mr lightwood was my dad. and could also tell henry thank you again making the pasta for my neice.''

'' Yes of course would you like me to open the wine now for you Alec?''

'' yes open both as we will all have glass of both and can we have a coke for madize please.'' 

So Ricki carefully opened the two bottles and left them sort out their choices.

'' Cat what one do you want white or red?''

'' white please Alec!''

so Alec grabbed her glass and poured the white wine in for her.

'' thanks ''

'' Mags which one ?''

'' white please darling!''

so he grabbed his class as well and pour it in for him.

And then he put the bottle into the wine cooler and then grabbed the red and poured his own glass. by then ricki was coming back with the coke. 

'' Here's your drink of coke sweetie'' which had been put into a rather fancy glass. 

'' Thank you'' 

'' your so welcome!''

'' Your meals shouldn't be much longer Everyone''

she then went and clean off some tables while she was waiting for their meals to be ready to bring out. 

''So what is our plans for tomorrow cause I wouldn't mind trying some water sports?''

'' Well actually I already have some thing planed for all of us tomorrow so it have be the next day babe'' he could see the smirk on cat's face.

'' No it's not that I just want your help and some advice on the paper work that I got earlier today that's all !''

'' Oh right I forgot about those I had side glanced as I walked passed when I went for that cool off.''

'' What time was it that you had to meet her?''

'' It was made for around noon as she was going to take a longer lunch break after she had shown us the two choices for me but as I told your mother and sister

that if I can't decide just one. Then I will just buy the two. As our wedding gift to each other.'' 

which caused poor Alec to choke on his mouthful of the wine that had gone down the wrong way. which then caused Catarina to slap his back twice so that he

could breathe again.

'' I guess he didn't tell you everything after all Alec!'' which she started laughing at her friend's red face as he was looking at a very shy and coy magnus. 

Only after a few deep breaths did Alec say anything.

'' No I guess not and thank you Cat!''

Just as he was about to ask the money question Ricki started bringing out their meals so that was stopped for now. But it wasn't over as they would talk later

depending on how drunk they were by the end of the night.

''OMG this food is just divine we are definitely coming here again before we go. sweet pea how is your pasta is it good? she had a mouthful so she just nodded and

put some on the fork and passed it over to her uncle to try. which he just moaned at the taste.

'' Alexander we are going to need the table again for tomorrow night as I am having that as a main actually after tomorrow's deal I am pretty sure that we could have any table here.'' And when the empty plates had been taken away. 

And they were last ones to get ready to leave. Henry came back to see if they enjoyed the food but especially madzie with the pasta. 

'' hello everyone did you enjoy your food?''

'' OMG yes it was divine thankyou henry. so much that we are planning to come again tomorrow night if we can get a table'' 

'' why thank you I am so glad you all enjoy your meal and what about sweetie was my pasta alright for you?''

'' Yes thank you. would I be able to have it again tomorrow night please?''

'' Of course I could do that for you!''

'' Actually would it be possible to do all pasta for all of us. would you have enough?''

'' what so three mains and one small ?''

'' Yes!

'' O'K well I had better go back into the kitchen and make sure that I have plenty of all the ingredients for everyone here for tomorrow night. So I will see you then

goodnight! .'' 

'' Good night Henry and thank you again''

Seeing that all the staff was starting to clean and reset the many tables around them and that madzie was looking tired. they made the movement to get up and

leave the lovely place. 

'' hello again would we be possible to book for tomorrow night please and same time?'' 

'' Yes of course. we look forward to seeing you again goodnight!''

'' goodnight.''

Once they had moved away from the open space and was out eyesight then magnus carefully opened a portal to their villa loungeroom so that they didn't have walk the length of the resort with a nearly sleeping young lady. 

But it was still to early for the adults so they put madzie in the bed in the other room and three of them just sat down on the couch and talked about everything

under the sun. But first Alec asked his question.

''Mags can you tell me just how rich you are please. I mean it's not issue for me but this place would be worth millions I guess and your saying that you can buy

both.'' 

'' well for my 10th birthday my father gave me my first own company and when I turned 16 I sold it for 3 million and I put that money into more companies such as

skin care and hair products and so many more different companies around the world which some I own fully and then some that I co owe and I just get change

from the daily sales at the end of the year so with all the companies that I either owned myself or co owe with other people. And this would be just rough guess as

I haven't really looked into for some time now. But I would say that I'd be worth maybe 20 billion now and that's without selling any of the properties that I have

around the world'' 

'' oh! was all that came out of Alec's mouth. 

Both cat and magnus was watching Alec's face as all the colour went from his face as he bolted passed them to the bathroom and proceed to lose all his meal and drink into the toilet.

Cat got up from the couch and went to get the sleeping body of her daughter as she had a feeling that this was going to be a longer and private chat for them now.

As she kissed him good night before opening her portal to next door she whisper into his ear.

'' Just let him get over the shock of this and I would put that jug on and make some strong coffee honey!''

'' Good night Cat!''

'' Tell him that I said goodnight!''. 

'' I will !''

Alec was sitting on the bathroom floor currently hanging over the bloody toilet where he throwing up over the absolute shock that He is dating a multi billionaire after he is sure that he has nothing left in his stomach did he get up from the floor and wash his face and brush his teeth and pictured his Track pants and top did he walk back into the lounge room to find magnus trying to make a hot fresh cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Seconds later a cup of hot coffee was placed in from of him on the bench where he stood.

'' Thanks!'' was all that magnus said as he really didn't know how to ask why he acted like that just now.

'' Do you want to go out there and get some fresh air while we talk ?''

'' Sure !''

After sitting down and just taking some deep breaths of the fresh cool air. he asked magnus the question that was running around his head now.

'' Why me ?''

'' Because you saw me as a person and not just a a disgusting demon and you cared for my people when you didn't have too and made me want to better myself

and you opened my eyes to what real love and happiness could be with the right person and that was you Alexander.

Yes I could have anyone and I did for many centuries but I was never really happy or even truthful to them as none of matter to me as I didn't matter to them. no

one asked or wanted to know my real story till you walk into my nightclub that night I had never wanted to let my hidden walls crumble.

And if my money is something that you can't live with then I will give it all away as nothing means more to me that you.''

''No you don't need to do that . it was just a shock to the heart and my brain that I am going to marry a multi billionaire one day

who happens to be good looking for the eye.

he's a very powerful magic warlock who could burn the world to ground without a care.

But he's also very fucking rich as well

but what's the best thing about this whole package is that he is all mine.....

Magnus had put his forgotten cup and was kneeling down in front of his man and was looking up into those hazel eyes 

''Yes I am all yours my soulmate .'' 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds magnus's last secret.  
> And something is going on with Jake (jace)!  
> Also really sorry that its extra short chapter i got some upsetting news today and i couldn't focus on uploading it tonight...

Magnus had been so scared and worried for no reason by the way that Alec was still holding his two hands and smiling at him. even so magnus still wanted to say something to him.

''Alexander I didn't tell you because I was worried and scared that you wouldn't want me if I had money! I am sorry that I have been keeping so much from you all this time that we have been together. and now I have nothing left to hide from you my love.''

''Mags! I would still want you even if we lived on the streets! it's you that I first met and fell for !! not your money O'K!! Now can we go to bed as it's late and we have a big day plan don't we??'' with that magnus got up of the floor and and pulled Alec up from the couch and he led the way to their bedroom. Mags headed straight to the bathroom to start the nightly routine of his makeup removal and Alec was starting to get undressed and was going to hang up his dress pants in the wardrobe . Yes he could do this magically but he wasn't going to do that and waste his new powers on something so mundane. Mags had just finished washing his face when Alec came into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After a few minutes they both heard a noise coming from somewhere not sure where it was from Alec went looking as mags started to get undressed as he was done with the bathroom. After a quick glance around the room he found it that it was the actual resort house phone. so picked it just seconds before it would have stopped.

''Hello!''

'' Good evening Mr lightwood this is Suzy from room service! I am calling you to make sure that your breakfast order has been booked for you and Mr bane tomorrow morning. or was you both coming down to our breakfast bar at the pool club?''

'' Suzy have you taken a room order from miss loss in villa 2 by any chance?''

'' Yes I have they are booked in for a 10 am delivery if that helps you both.''

'' Yes it does can we have a few minutes to look it over please ? we can call you back if you prefer?''

'' no it's fine I can have a seat and a drink while I wait for your order's !''

''O'K I will go get the menu and choose I won't be long!'' He put the phone base on the bench and went to inform magnus .

''So it's Suzy from room service and she is wanting our breakfast order ?''

'' Oh right of course I saw the menu list earlier today it's in the welcome folder on the coffee table!'' so Alec went out and got it and came back into the room while quickly thru the list.

'' Here baby ! your turn to pick I will have the scrambled eggs on the toast and coffee! But can you put the order in as I need to go the bathroom for a bit. Suzy is on the resort phone.''

'' O'k babe!''

So mags got up off the bed that he had been sitting on and went out the lounge room and picked up the phone from the bench and spoke.

''Hello Suzy it's magnus bane ! sorry that we have kept you waiting for our order. So can we have two orders of scrambled eggs with sides of bacon , toast and just coffee please!''

''Hello magnus! that's alright its been nice to just have a moment to sit down and wait! So do prefer white or brown with your toast?''

'' if possible can we have white please?''

''yes that will be fine and I will go and book your breakfast order in for a 10 am delivery as well so that both order's arrive at the two villa's at once.''

'' Oh thank you dear!''

''Your welcome Magnus and Goodnight to the both of you!''

'' Thank you Suzy!''

So magnus put the phone back on it's main base and went around to the lights and turned them off and headed back into their room.

When Alec finally walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later it was to witness a breath taking sight of a sleeping magnus laying on the top of the bed only wearing a pair of blue satin boxer briefs. Seeing him like this made his heart skipped a few beats and normally he'd make a move to something!!! But they were both so tired after everything so instead he just carefully climbed onto the bed and to turn the light off and then he lean over to mags kissed his forehead and then laid down and closed eyes. Just as he was starting to go into a deep sleep he felt the bed move slightly and he could feel mags subconsciously move closer to him even in his sleep so Alec turned onto his other side and pulled him even closer into his body so that mags could move into his favourite sleeping position which was to snuggle into his chest and place his face into Alec's neck.

Robert really hadn't bothered to check in with the viewing pool since Alec had gone but for some reason he just couldn't walk passed the door now . So he opened the door and walked in and closed the door and walked over to the pool and thought about his family. After a few moments he saw his daughter laughing with Simon about something. And then it showed a crying Maryse being held by Luke and she was holding a picture of Alec. And then it showed a sleeping Alec and Magnus curled up in each other's arms. which brought a tear to his eyes. But just has he turned to walk away from the pool feeling so much happier. He saw a quick glance of his lost boy being followed by two circle members. This made Robert do something that was actually breaking heaven rules but he needed to save his mundane son. 

'' Ithuriel, Raziel I Summon you to the viewing room urgently!'' As he fell to the floor from the sheer force of breaking one of the most value rules against heaven. He had head still down when he felt and saw the blinding light and it only happen once so that could only mean that one Angel heard his plea but which one had heard the plea and come. After taking a deep breath did he speak up again.

'' Forgive me my grace! but my lost and forgotten son is in danger they are hunting him now. I actually don't understand how it's even possible to see my mundane son in the pool?''

The Angel stepped off the summoning ring and moved closer to the man.

''Get up Robert please we know that you wouldn't done this for nothing so what's the urgent matter?'' 

'' Well for the last few days I have had this unsettling feeling about my family that I just couldn't shake off ! so I came into the viewing room to just check on everyone and thankfully they are all good but just as I was going to turn away. I got a sudden glance of my mundane son being followed by bad people. So my questions are how is this possible and what could it mean?''

''Honestly Robert I am not real sure how that can even happen. unless your son has already been in contact with him. or that he has royal blood and that has overridden the whole wiping of his memories and of his runes being taken. But for that to be the case he would be from a royal angelic background that was centuries old.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # stay safe! # saveshadowhunters please don't copy from site.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening to Jake ?
> 
> Thanks to my beta Angelica_Rose

"Well that makes sense as we had just recently found out that Jace was actually a true Herondale as he had been raised by the Waylands since birth!"

"So your saying that no one knew about his real family background?''

"Sadly no! He came to our family only after his parents were killed and I had always promised Michael as we were best friends or so I thought! As I was to find out that I didn't really know this man after all. He had been raising a kidnapped child for Valentine while keeping it a secret that they had been experimenting with Angel and demon blood on children from birth. It's horrible to admit this to you but I am glad that we got out before he found that we were expecting our first child because I could never let anything happen to my children."

As Ithuriel had been listening to Robert about this boy that had been a Shadowhunter and now was a simple human without sight, but now for some strange reason it was looking like his sight was being returned to him somehow! Was it just his royal family blood pulling him back? Or was it something much more powerful at work such as his own blood that would be taken each day while he was being held prisoner by the Circle all those years. He would need to speak with the higher Guardian and find out if this was even possible!

Meanwhile back on earth Jake had been having a couple strange days, first it started with seeing things and people and then the weird dreams started and just this morning under the shower he noticed some strange shapes over his body and then just now he was feeling like he was being watched, and even followed as he was walking to work! Thankfully he was just a street away so he picked up the pace! Finally he made it as he could see that it was going to be a crazy night as people were already arriving and it wasn't close to opening time.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Nate! It looks like it's going to be crazy out here tonight."

"Yea it does, I think it's going to be mad for everyone tonight!" As they both looked at the line that had already started and it wasn't even 6pm. Just as Jake was walking through the door he had a sudden need to turn around and look back for some reason, so he did and saw that a young girl was leaning up against the wall of the building and that she had red hair. After a few seconds a new person was standing near her but this person was covered up with a hoodie so Jake couldn't see if they were male or female but all of sudden his whole body felt so cold and that scared him, so he quickly closed the door behind him making sure that it was locked. Jake was heading for the staff change room when the boss called him into the office.

"Hi Malcolm! It's mad outside already what can I do for you?"

"Hi Jake! I need you to work the door until 10:30 with Nate and then when Paul shows up I need you to work the floor as we have parties coming in tonight and they will need extra security as it's mostly all women."

Jake nodded "no problems boss I will go and get changed for security and not bar."

"Thanks Jake oh and by the way I like your new artwork!"

"Oh yea thanks." With that said he turned around and walked out of the office and headed for the back rooms where all the staff kept their clothes as it was easier for Maddie to keep the many sets of clothes washed and cleaned for everyone and thankfully Malcolm was kind enough to have the one uniform for all the the sections of his nightclub! And everyone had the same leather jeans and the girls had two options for their tops so they had the choice of a covered t-shirt or they could wear a short midriff tank top, the female strippers for the two viper rooms also had two options to wear and of course everyone knew the rules of the rooms that they had hidden camera's that filmed at all times and that the security staff was on stand by at the end of the hallway from the rooms.

Malcolm grabbed the phone and called a number and waited for it to be answered from the other end and after a few rings it someone answered and a female's voice came through.

"Hello Malcolm what's wrong?"

''Hello Miss Lightwood, he is alright for now but I feel that something is going on with your brother. He has come into work and it seems that either he has been to a tattoo shop since yesterday or his old life is coming back without his knowledge, and when I made a note to mention his new look well he was sort unfocused in his reply about them."

"Right well we'll be there tonight, where will I find him? And please call me Isabelle!"

"Of course! He will be at the door until 10:30 and then he will be on the floor as head of security as we have some wedding and birthday parties coming in."

"Malcolm my family can never repay you for what you have done for us. You didn't have to make contact with us when you found out who Jake was but you did and we forever grateful to you."

"Honestly we all need to stick together these days and personally I would rather be on your side when the time comes. So I hope that it's a good outcome for you tonight with your lost brother."

"Thank you Malcolm, I do too!"

And with that the phone call came to end as Isabelle needed to make some shift changes for tonight starting with Andrew and men. Once she had done that she left the office for the day and went in search of both the men.

Twenty minutes later Andrew was in charge and she was pulling Simon with her as she headed for their bedroom. Simon realized that something was up when he saw her put some lock and sound runes on their door and then she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down and after taking a deep breath Izzy started to speak.

"Simon while I was visiting Alec's grave I could feel that I was being watched from a distance but it wasn't until I was going to leave that it made it's move towards me and when I turned around to attack I saw him standing in front me again alive! It was Alec they sent him back to us!! But he is very different in many ways thanks to the Angels. He went straight to get his happiness back and make him better and spend a few days to reconnect with him! While I set up a council meeting with everyone for him which is planned for Monday and it was fine with Alec when I spoke to him over the phone. But after the phone call that I just had seconds ago I think that it will change everything for our people!! Because I just found out that Jace is coming back to us somehow, his runes are returning to him. So we are going to the night club to watch him and see what he's remembering of his old world and us!''

Simon couldn't believe what he'd just heard from Izzy that her dead brother was back and that her other brother who's a mundane is coming back into the shadow world somehow. He knew deep down that he shouldn't be feeling this way towards her good news but he couldn't help how he was feeling as he was still hurting over the death of his only best friend that had died because of them. So yes he was bitter towards the shadow world that just didn't care enough to even go looking for her body because she didn't matter as she was always going to be just Valentine's daughter in their eyes. But once he moves on from his own silent thoughts he can't help but be slightly scared about this news, why were the angels scared enough to bring back a dead archer or bring back a de ruined shadowhunter..so what or who was coming... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Jo Biden !!!!
> 
> Thank you and goodbye to SW,DW,C,J!!


	27. Please Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening with the Golden boy but what ?  
> And someone else back but its not good!! 
> 
> ## WARNING FOR INCEST THOUGHTS WITH JONATHON##

By the time that Simon and Isabelle arrived at the club. Jake was already inside working the floor so they headed to the second floor and found a table for two with a view of her brother.

''Honey, what do you want to drink?'' Simon sked.

''Can I have a glass of red please?'' Isabelle responded and with that Simon headed to the bar. It was busy and the line was long so Simon had to wait his turn, he looked around at all the people that was in the club tonight, after a few minutes of waiting it was Simon's turn to move closer to the front of the line to be served and just as Simon made it to the front he spotted a face that looked like his lost best friend but this lady had black hair and she was wearing a dress that was very cheap and something that Clary would never be seen wearing. So it couldn't be her right??

~~

Jonathon had been watching Clary to see if anything from her life was pushing through his dark magic that had been keeping her real memories at bay. Tonight had been a test to see if the magic would still be strong, and it was! As Clary had just walked passed the vampire without a single glance and her so called soulmate has been at arms length from her all night and nothing has changed. But the biggest surprise of the night is that the boyfriend is now a simple Mundane. 

Jonathon was very pleased to see that no one was going to get in his way with his plans for Clary and it was only weeks away until they will be married as husband and wife. But for now they had places to be and a very important meeting to be at now. 

Simon had finally been served and was walking back with the drinks when a fight started on the dance floor just as he reached their table. Simon could see that Isabelle was closely watching Jace to see if any of his old fighting moves were subconsciously starting to reappear and after a few minutes she witnessed a sudden move that only a shadow hunter would know and that Jace would always do when training with Alec! Seeing this brought on some fresh tears as Izzy could see that her lost brother was coming back into the Shadow World somehow and why now? 

They stayed until 2 am just watching and they danced a few times as it was a night club after all! Just as they turned to walk out the night club a strange thing happened Isabelle had a sudden need to look back and when she did she found Jace had been looking straight at her already but then he looked away. After taking a deep breathe she turned to go putting a smile on her face again. Malcolm had been watching and had seen it happen so now he knows that something is coming, but what or who? Izzy didn't say anything on the way back as she could tell that Simon was miles away with his own thoughts, but she would call Alec tomorrow with the news about Jace coming back on his own.

Jace was back at his apartment and climbing in his bed no later than 7am with his alarm clock set to go off at noon, but sadly he was awake just hours later and stumbled out of bed and quickly ran to the toilet to be sick from the pain in his stomach.

~~

Clary had gone home quickly to change her clothes as she didn't want to be in the dress any longer than she was made to as she didn't feel right wearing it as it looked cheap on her. She was ripped it off her body and sadly put it back in the wardrobe as Jonathon had bought it for her as a gift and he loved seeing it on her but Clary hated every minute of it as he would get rather turned on by it and it was wrong because they were siblings! Not that it mattered to Jonathon as he didn't see Clary as a sister but instead a future wife and mother to his children if he had his way and Jonathon had nearly got his wish one night but thankfully Clary stopped him saying that she wanted to wait and make it extra special which he agreed with and went back to his own bedroom with the promise of their wedding night, but instead Jonathon expected two kisses each day so Clary kiss him good morning each day and then she would kiss him goodnight each night before quickly locking her bedroom door and climbing into bed praying that the plan she has made with the young the man that had been silently helping her will work out next month.But what Clary doesn't know is that no one can help her because Jonathon has slowly been turning her evil by killing the human side of Clary with the daily drinks that he has been making for them. 

Jonathon was standing near the fireplace getting warm while he waited for clary to change, normally he wouldn't be feeling this cold. But his magic is being drained daily from the memory spell that is currently keeping his sister in the dark. But after tonight's outcome and the daily potion drinks she's been drinking, each day has made it easier for it to work, taking away Clarissa's human side and leaving the evil side of her but after their wedding night together she will wake up as dark her brother with any trace of her Angelic human side will be gone from her body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone !!!  
> Thanks Angelica_ Rose for your amazing help as my beta....


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy have their brother but how?
> 
> how will Jace feel about being back?

Alec had been sleeping peacefully snuggled up to his Mags, he looks at the alarm clock which is flashing 3:00am so they haven't been asleep very long. Alec moved out of Magnus's embrace carefully and slowly so that he wouldn't stir and he got up and decided to go for a pee and to get a drink of water as his throat was very dry before getting back into bed, he walked into the bathroom and went to the toilet and has he hadn't bother to turn the light on as he walked passed the light switch at the door he wasn't going to notice the sudden return of a missed rune but as he turned to go and wash his hands at the basin Alec was overcome with a horrible and gut wrenching pain that caused him to scream as his legs gave out causing Alec to fall to his knees in pain.

Magnus sat up in a fright looking around the room as to what had happened to cause him to be woken in such a state of fright with no warning or reason at this hour and seconds later his soulmate called through their bond alerting Magnus.

''Mags help me in the bathroom!'' Screamed Alec via their bond as it hurt to speak normally.

Magnus suddenly appeared in the bathroom and with a flick of his fingers the bathroom light was on and he found his Alexander on the floor shaking while trying to keep the magic in control and the very large Angelic wings from breaking anything by keeping them around his body. Magnus could see that Alec was trying hard to keep his magic and powers in control and he quickly put up some protection for the villa and then he carefully whispered thru their bond.

''Baby what's wrong?'' He asked while letting his own magic flow into Alexander's body.

''It hurts so bad can you have a look?" Alec responded. 

''What does baby?''

''My stomach! It feels strange!! Almost like it did that day but it can't be?'' Exclaimed Alec.

Magnus was really hoping that it was just that and not the Angels taking him back.

"I'll see if it's back, I will be gentle with them I promise and I put a spell on the villa so if you need too leave them open my love''.

Alec didn't answer as it was hurting so much, he just very slowly began to let his magic down so that his wings would open up to their full length. Once they had opened up Magnus could see the Parabatai rune back on Alec's body again after so long! But Magnus could see that something wasn't right as it wasn't complete and it looked like something was stopping it somehow but what?

Seeing the look and the reaction on Magnus Alec knew that it was in fact the rune returning but something was wrong as it never felt like this before and it scared Alec.

''Mags! You need to call home something is wrong here and put it on the speaker'' asked Alec.

Magnus clicked his fingers and Alec's phone was suddenly in his hand and was already dialling Izzy's number and just minutes later it was answered.

''Good morning dear brother!'' said Izzy.

''Isabelle it's Magnus!'' said Mags.

''Magnus what's wrong with my brother and why are you talking instead of Alec?'' said Izzy.

''Well it seems that the Angels are bringing back the golden boy too as your brother is currently in pain laying on the bathroom floor.''

Alec takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out and tries to talk so that she can hear that Alec is conscious.

''Izzy it feels wrong and I'm really scared for him!'' whispered Alec.

'' Alec I don't know why or how but our lost brother is being returned to us by the Angel's own hand somehow. Simon and I went to the club that he is working at last night and I could only see the runes of Angelic, Precision and Speed had started to appear as I was watching him stepping in to stop a fight. But something really weird happened when it was closing time and I was just about to leave the club.''

''What happened Izzy?'' Asked Alec

''I was just leaving when I had this sudden need to look back and I did Jace was watching me with a strange look on his face and it lasted just for a few seconds and then it was gone and then he was gone again. But if your saying that something is wrong and different with your rune and considering what actually went down with Jace and what happen between the two of you that night it could be that your Connection and Oath can't be brought back fully as it had been damaged from his time as the owl and if that is the case then we need to go and find out his home address and try to make Jace understand that we won't hurt him and get the both of you in the same room and pray that you will be able to complete what the Angels have started for you.''

Alec looks over at Magnus with a sad look as he had been enjoying this alone time and they had plans for today but now that's not going to happen.

''Alexander it's fine! You go back now and search for him and once I have signed the papers for both places then we will portal home later tonight. But should you need us sooner then just call for us my love.'' Said Magnus with a heavy heart.

Izzy had the call on speaker phone as she was getting dressed for the day and was about to head for the bedroom door.

''Alec I'm going to hang up so that I can get started with calling in everyone so that I can warn about the news of your return and get the Institute ready for an Archangel's arrival so give me about 50 mins and then open your portal for the training room.'' said Izzy.

''Actually that is a great idea as your bother has no control of his wings at the moment so they wont be hidden from sight and let me tell you this, they'll be quite a sight for everyone in the room.'' said Magnus, Alec was slightly blushing at the attention.

''See you see you soon and bye Mags for now!'' and with that she was gone.

Thankfully the pains had lessened and the nausea had stopped so now Alec could at last get up from the cold tiles. 

''Why don't you have a quick shower and get warm and I will pack your bag for you and then hopefully maybe your glamour could be strong enough to hide them again.'' said Magnus.

Magnus click his fingers and seconds later Alec's case was packed and his clothes had been placed on the closed toilet seat. Magnus knew that he was being silly about Alec going back to find his brother but he wasn't ready for this to happen just yet!! As he had just got his Alexander back and it wasn't fair that the Angels couldn't even let him have a few days alone.

Alec hadn't been under the warm water very long before the feelings of his love's heartache started to flow through their special magical bond about Alec leaving to go and reconnect with his Parabatai. But for Magnus it had been months, in fact it had been years before he got his second chance at being happy. And after a simple call Alec was running back to Jace. No wonder poor Magnus was heart broken and crying silently while pretending to be ok with being pushed aside yet again and coming in second.

Alec's own magic suddenly reached out to comfort his heartache only to feel the door being suddenly closed from Magnus which scared Alec, he quickly turned the water off and grabbed the bathrobe and ran out of the bathroom to find Magnus curled up in the bed silently crying with his body shaking. Seeing this Alec quickly climbed back onto the bed and pulled Magnus into his arms holding him close to his heart.

After some time had passed Magnus started to pull away enough that Alec could get ready to go but instead Alec clicked his fingers and his phone suddenly appeared in his hands and he pressed the redial button putting it on speaker while pulling Magnus back in.

~~

Just as the last mission patrol had returned to the Institute the red warning for intruder went off for the front Entrance as someone was trying to enter the Institute, everyone was running around and getting their weapons but once they saw who was on the door camera the whole room went into complete shock all except Simon and Isabelle. Isabelle went to let her brother back into his world and just as they reached the door her phone started to ring, she just threw it to Simon already knowing who it would be as she really wanted some alone time with Jace first.

~~

''Hello!'' said Simon

Alec was taken back at hearing Simon's voice on the other end.

''Hello Simon! Why are you answering my call and where is my sister?'' Asked Alec.

'' Hey Alec! It seems that your brother has found his way back home on his own after all and your sister is currently crying happy tears for the second time this week while being kissed by Jace." Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing so he quickly pulled away slightly from Magnus so that he could unwrap the Robe from his body and see that his rune had completely returned to its previous position. Alec had been so focused on it that he didn't hear his name being said by the person that had been taken from them by that woman.

''Hello Alec'' said Jace.

''Is it really you?'' Asked Alec.

''Yes it's really me, I don't know how but it seems that we are both needed! Did you bring me back Alec?''

''I did have plans to bring you back but you being there right this second is not by my hands as I haven't been back long myself, I was going to just watch you for a few days in the mundane world before I did anything but I guess they couldn't wait for me after all or something has change since I left.'' Everyone had heard Jace say the name Alec which brought the whole room into complete stand still as what was standing in front of them a fellow de runed Shadowhunter that had been brought back from the mundane world and on the phone was a previous dead one.

''Um Jace can you pass the phone to Izzy please?'' Asked Alec.

''Yeah hang on she's currently cancelling the warnings that I set off, sorry! So anyway where are you?'' Asked Jace. 

Alec looked at Magnus before answering the question as it was a touchy subject still and Alec had hurt his soulmate only hours of being reunited so from now on Alec would always double check before doing or saying anything with his brother no matter how silly it looked to everyone else because in the end no one mattered more than his Magnus. 

Magnus didn't want say it out loud so instead he let his wall down and spoke through their bond.

''If you promise to be back here for our breakfast and let us have few more days just as you and me then go and spend some time with your siblings while I sleep but I do expect to you wake me up when you return in a few hours Alexander?''

''I love you and yes I will back here at 7am so that we can have some alone time before the girls show up and yes we will have some more days as we do have some new rooms to break in after all'' Alec winked at Magnus.

Alec could hear Jace calling his name through the phone so he quickly answered his brother.

''Can you give Izzy the heads up that I will showing up in a few minutes in the Training room and I can only stay for a few hours'' and with that the call was ended. 

~~

Jace couldn't believe that his own brother/Parabatai hung up on his call.

When Izzy turned around from the ops centre desk she saw a new shocked and confused look on her brother's face and she couldn't help but start laughing as realized that Alec had just ended the call.

'' Jace what did Alec say?''

"That he will show up in the training room and that he's only staying for a few hours''. said Jace

''Shit'' was Izzy's reply.

''Andrew you're in charge of the warnings that are about to go off but first can you put the speaker on as this needs to be heard."

Andrew pressed the speaker button and was on stand by the main computer.

Izzy's voice soon could be heard through the speakers. "Can I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE! AS YOU CAN SEE JACE IS BEEN BROUGHT TO US BY THE ANGELS AND THAT WAS A SHOCK TO WITNESS BUT AS YOU ARE ABOUT TO SOON FIND OUT ANYTHING CAN BE POSSIBLE IF WE PUT OUR TRUST IN THE ANGELS, YOU WILL WITNESS THAT JACE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE BEING RETURNED TO US TONIGHT! AND I PROMISE THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED VERY SHORTLY''

Alec didn't didn't get off the bed straight away after hanging up on his family but instead he leaned into Magnus and started to kiss for a bit and the kisses were loving and so gentle and honestly he really wanted to stay just here but instead Magnus pulled away and with a click of his blue fingers Alec found that he had been dressed by Magnus own magic. Magnus was really trying to keep a straight face at his love's dropped bottom lip at being pushed away like that.

''Would you like me to open a portal for you?'' asked Magnus 

''NO! And you don't play fair, I will finish this when I get back!'' And with that said Alec was gone without a goodbye but Magnus was ok as he started laughing at Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta Angelica_Rose...

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice with comments as i am without a beta  
> if i upset anyone i am sorry.


End file.
